Les nouveaux seigneurs du temps
by Ithyl
Summary: L'histoire du duplica qui s'adapte comme il peut à sa nouvelle vie   pas une romance avec Rose , mais il devra éventuellement sauver le Docteur et combattre un nouvel ennemi.
1. journey's end

**Les nouveaux seigneurs du temps**

SOMMAIRE :_ l'histoire débute après journey's end alors que le Docteur remorque la terre. Ce chapitre se déroule dans le TARDIS durant 24 heures donc tous les compagnons sont là. L'histoire est basé en gros sur Ten bis, mais CE N'EST PAS UNE ROMANCE AVEC ROSE. Le docteur 10 et 11 sont également présents._

DISCLAIMER : _Les personnages de Doctor who ne m'appartiennent pas hélas !_

WARNING :_ Pas vraiment de warning pour ce chapitre sauf une allusion slash._

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Cette histoire est écrite depuis plus d'un an, je l'ai rééditer en tentant d'en changer le moins possible._

1- Journey's end

Les Daleks avaient été détruit et les planètes étaient revenues à leur place, sauf la Terre. Il fallait donc la ramener avec le TARDIS, ce qui allait prendre 48 heures. Les compagnons devaient donc penser à faire une rotation pour conduire le TARDIS. C'était Martha, toujours aussi prévoyante, qui y avait pensé la première.

Durant les premières heures, ils étaient tous autour de la console, obéissant aux ordres du Docteur. Tout le monde était très excité et ne pensait pas au repos.

Jackie Tyler ne pouvait pas toucher à la console, elle se sentait légèrement offensée, était-elle si incompétente ? Mais elle finit par se faire une raison et trouva la cuisine. Elle décida de préparer du thé pour tout le monde. Rose, Mickey et le Docteur, maintenant les deux docteurs, aimaient le thé. Les autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas, étaient tous britanniques, à l'exception du beau grand jeune homme, capitaine Jack quelque chose, qui avait un accent américain. Jackie trouva même des biscuits et des gâteaux pour accompagner le thé ! Rose disait que le TARDIS avait une conscience, c'était donc possible qu'elle (le TARDIS était une elle) se soit arrangée pour que Jackie les trouve.

Elle prépara donc le thé en chantonnant. Elle pensait à Peter et Tony. Elle espérait que Peter s'en sorte bien avec le petit. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être très difficile, comme Rose à cet âge. Il devra se débrouiller pendant deux jours avec Tony... peut-être pas. Le TARDIS était une machine à voyager dans le temps, après tout. Elle allait tout de même demander au Docteur si elle pouvait téléphoner, plus tard. Jackie revient dans la salle de contrôle, peu après.

« J'ai préparé du thé à la cuisine, il est tout chaud. Rose tu vas prendre un bon thé ma chérie.

- Pas tout de suite maman, répondit-elle, de son air d'adolescente rebelle habituel.

- Moi je veux bien, merci, » se mêla Sarah Jane.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis, plus spécifiquement des enfants. Jackie parlait de Rose et de Tony alors que Sarah Jane parlait de Luke.

Donna les rejoignit peu après, pour prendre un thé avec elles. Donna Noble était difficile à ignorer, vu son tempérament. Elle mettait de la vie. Elle était suivit d'un des Docteurs, celui en bleu. Donna avait insisté pour qu'il vienne avec elle malgré le désaccord de l'autre Docteur. Elle considérait ce _nouveau_ Docteur comme son petit frère et avait une certaine tendance à le surprotéger. Dans un sens, il était réellement son frère. C'était grâce à l'ADN de Donna s'il existait.

Après un certain temps et de nombreuses discussions intéressantes avec les deux femmes et le Docteur, Sarah Jane retourna à la console aider les autres. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Jackie et espérait la revoir une fois la Terre à sa place.

Quand Donna et le 2e Docteur quittèrent, Jackie fit chauffer encore un peu de thé et alla chercher sa fille, qui ne voulait toujours pas faire une pause. Comme elle pouvait être têtue parfois !

Martha et Mickey acceptèrent et Jackie remarqua les regards et les sourires qu'ils se faisaient, même s'ils étaient discrets. Jackie savait d'expérience que ce genre de sous-entendus allait probablement mener quelque part. Elle souriait intérieurement. Elle savait que Mickey ne reviendra jamais avec sa fille, alors elle était heureuse pour lui. Martha avait l'air d'une bonne fille.

Rose finit par venir à la cuisine un moment, et discuta brièvement avec Martha. Les deux filles s'entendaient bien, ce qui étonnait un peu Jackie, qui savait sa fille jalouse.

Mickey retourna à la console après un moment. Jack vient faire un tour et en profita pour flirter tout le monde, hommes ou femmes. Rose n'était visiblement pas indifférente au beau capitaine, et Jackie devait la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Elle était une adulte, mais tout de même !

Donna appela tout le monde à la console. Il y avait quelques turbulences. Une fois le TARDIS stabilisé, le Docteur numéro 1 décida de faire des équipes pour les rotations.

« Est-ce qu'il y a assez de chambres pour tous ? Demanda Jackie.

- Certains peuvent partager, proposa Donna, en faisant de l'œil à Jack.

- Trois Docteurs... soupira Jack.

- Arrête, » dirent simultanément les deux Docteurs mâles.

Martha, Mickey et Rose formaient la première équipe et la deuxième était formée de Sarah Jane, Donna et Jack. Le Docteur n'avait pas inclus son double, supposant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de repos, comme lui. C'est Donna qui le lui rappela.

La rotation allait bien, mais personne ne dormait toutes les heures dont il ou elle avait besoin et ce, malgré les efforts du TARDIS pour rendre le séjour confortable. Remorquer une planète n'était pas de tout repos, même pour une merveilleuse machine comme le TARDIS.

Les deux Docteurs et Jack n'avaient pas besoin de se reposer aussi souvent que les autres. Donna oui, bien qu'ayant le cerveau d'un Seigneur du Temps, elle avait tout de même un corps humain. La conscience du Seigneur du Temps était trop forte pour ses capacités physiques d'humaine. Elle avait commencé à avoir d'affreuses migraines.

Après une soirée et une nuit entière, même Jack commençait à se fatiguer et il était affamé. Heureusement, Jackie Tyler s'était levé tôt pour leur préparer du thé, du café (au grand plaisir de Jack qui préfère le café au thé) et un déjeuner. Jack attendait avec impatience que Mickey, Martha ou Rose vienne prendre la relève. Sarah Jane et Donna étaient parties se reposer vers le milieu de la nuit. Jack ne pouvait laisser les deux Docteurs seuls à la console, c'était trop risqué.

Finalement, Martha vient le remplacer après avoir pris un petit déjeuner rapide. Jack n'avait pas besoin d'aller se coucher, un café bien noir, un bon déjeuner et quelques minutes de relaxation étaient suffisants. Il retourna à la console après un peu moins d'une heure. Mickey fut le suivant, il ne s'attarda pas, mais Rose prenait tout son temps.

Le 2e Docteur, qui ne connaissait pas encore ce nouveau corps, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait soudainement faible et que des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était le Docteur et, à part son unique cœur et son tempérament un peu plus Donna Noble, il ne voyait pas vraiment de différence. Pour lui, il venait à peine de se régénérer. Alors, ne pas connaître son nouveau corps était tout à fait normal. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il perdit pied qu'il commença à comprendre. Il entendit des gens crier son nom et sentit des mains l'agripper. L'une de ces personnes était Jack, il le savait, sentant son anormalité à des miles à la ronde, même dans les vapes. Il reprit ses sens à la clinique médicale du TARDIS.

Martha était à ses côtés et l'examinait. Il voulut se lever, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Restez, sinon vous allez encore vous évanouir, lui dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais là je vais bien.

- Vous en êtes certain ? Votre pression est très basse. Évidemment, je ne sais pas ce qu'est une pression normale pour un Seigneur du Temps. Encore moins pour un demi-Seigneur du Temps, mais je sais une chose : les humains ont besoin de manger et de se reposer.

- Alors, c'est quoi le diagnostic, docteur Jones ?

- Vous êtes épuisé.

- Non, c'est sûrement autre chose. Peu importe, je vais retourner à la console.

- Non. Vous venez de naître et vous n'avez toujours rien mangé et pas dormi. De plus, vous êtes à moitié humain. Alors, vous allez venir à la cuisine et manger quelque chose, puis aller vous reposer.

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, » conclut-il, n'ayant toujours pas accepté d'être à moitié humain.

Il lui obéit quand même et la suivit à la cuisine. Rose y était toujours et son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était si radieuse.

« Bonjour, lui dit-il.

- Bonjour, des croissants ? » répondit-elle, en souriant. Il avait toujours adoré son magnifique sourire.

Il déjeuna avec elle et s'aperçut que Martha avait vu juste, il était effectivement affamé. Il retourna ensuite à la salle de contrôle, mais Martha le repoussa gentiment vers les chambre, aidée de Jack qui lui offrit de dormir avec lui, s'il le désirait.

« Arrête ça ! insista le premier Docteur.

- Peut-être qu'il veut, lui ! contesta le capitaine, parlant du deuxième Docteur.

- Jack ! répéta le premier Docteur

- C'est beau. Je le laisse tranquille... pour le moment. »

Une fois étendu sur son lit, le deuxième Docteur laissa ses pensées dériver. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour passer le temps. Il n'eut pas à s'en soucier très longtemps, il s'endormit au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes.

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se croyait toujours dans le _Crucible,_ entouré de Daleks, mais se rappela rapidement qu'il était dans le TARDIS, et qu'ils remorquaient la terre. Il se leva rapidement pour rejoindre la console. Il était encore un peu épuisé et affamé. Il fut intercepté par Martha.

« Vous pouvez vous reposer encore un peu, nous sommes presque tous là. Il n'y a que Donna qui se repose, lui apprit-elle.

- Martha, peux-tu me rendre un petit service ? demanda-t-il

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Tu es médecin. Peux-tu me faire des tests pour me dire à quel point je suis humain ?

- Oui, quel genre de tests ?

- Des tests sanguins, par exemple.

- D'accord... ça ne vous plaît pas d'être à moitié humain, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'adore les humains, mais tu as raison, en être un ne me plaît pas tellement. Vous êtes si fragiles et vulnérables. »

À la clinique, elle lui fit des prises de sang et observa sa température corporelle. Il était plus froid qu'un humain. Elle observa également l'intérieur de son corps à l'aide d'un scanner qui n'existe pas encore au 21e siècle. Il avait bel et bien un seul cœur, et pas de système respiratoire alternatif comme les Gallifréens, mais ça, il l'avait déjà senti. Il avait toujours son sens du temps, mais il ignorait tout de ses capacités télépathiques. Les avait-il toujours ?

« C'est chaud ! s'étonna-t-il, en remarquant sa température corporelle.

- Pour les tests sanguins, il va falloir attendre un peu, l'informa-t-elle

- Le TARDIS devrait avoir terminé son analyse dans une heure.

- Une heure ! Ce n'est pas long. Autres choses que vous voulez vérifier en attendant ?

- Non merci, » mentit-il.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose, beaucoup d'autres choses, notamment le système reproducteur. Les Gallifréens étaient incompatibles avec les humains, mais qu'en était-il de lui ? Il n'avait qu'une seule vie à vivre, aucune possibilité de régénération. Du moins, c'est ce que lui avait dit l'Autre. Alors, aussi bien en profiter au maximum, et cela incluait avoir des enfants. En avoir avec Rose serait merveilleux, si elle le désirait.

Il ignorait ce qui allait arriver une fois sur terre. Il se doutait bien que l'autre allait l'éliminer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pas en le tuant, ce n'était pas son style, mais il allait faire quelque chose pour l'éloigner de sa vie. De son point de vue, il n'était qu'une erreur. Il ferait probablement pareil à sa place.

« Ça va ? demanda Martha.

- Oui, je réfléchissais, désolé.

- Comment c'est pour vous ? Le Docteur dit que vous êtes lui, mais une sorte de lui-même du passé. Vous êtes né grâce à cette main dans un bocal ! Excusez-moi, mais ça me trouble un peu, avoua-t-elle.

- Et moi donc !

- Vous avez sa mémoire.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse couper une main. puisque c'est aussi ma mémoire.

- Vous souvenez-vous de Utopia et de l'année qui n'a jamais existé ? Voulait savoir Martha.

- Comme une sorte de rêve. La métacrisis a crée une sorte de pont télépathique entre lui et moi. Ça ne fait pas partie de mes souvenirs, juste des siens.

- Et ATMOS ? Même chose ?

- Je me souviens de ATMOS... et de Jenny, ajouta-t-il tristement.

- Je suis désolée.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je me fais du souci pour Donna. Ces migraines atroces qu'elle a.

- Moi aussi ça m'inquiète. On pourrait aller la voir ensemble. J'ai besoin de l'examiner de toute façon, conclut Martha.

- D'accord. »

Donna était assise à la cuisine et sirotait un thé. Elle n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Le deuxième Docteur discutait avec elle.

Jack surgit quelques instants plus tard, armé de son plus beau sourire. Il commença à les draguer tout les trois. Cette idée était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ça serait avec cet immortel du 51e siècle. Ça ne sera jamais possible, bien sûr. Bien qu'il n'était plus Seigneur du Temps à 100% , le fait que Jack soit un point fixe dans l'univers, une anomalie temporelle, le repoussait comme un aimant à pôle inverse. Il avait tout de même remarqué que les vertiges, et cette sensation de malaise qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps près de lui, étaient beaucoup moins forts à présent. Histoire de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise, Martha et Donna s'étaient retirées pour le laisser seul avec Jack !

« Dites Docteur, est-ce que j'ai une chance avec vous ? tenta le capitaine.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas payé de verre, lui rappela-t-il.

- Un verre du TARDIS est-ce que ça compte ?

- C'est comme si tu m'offrais ma propre boisson, alors non.

- Ah zut... Ne pensez pas que vous allez vous en sortir aussi facilement, Docteur. J'ai une excellente mémoire ! conclut-il.

- Et toute l'éternité devant toi, oui je sais. À part cela, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Tu veux un café ?

- Un café et un sandwiche ce serait bien. Vous voulez m'accompagner pour ce petit dîner ? De toute façon, l'autre vous, m'a chassé ! admit le capitaine.

- Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Rien d'inhabituel.

- Vraiment ?

- Pour vrai, c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus me résister, alors il m'a chassé pour ne pas succomber.

- Oui, c'est sûrement cela... un sandwiche à quoi ? »

Le 2e Docteur prépara le dîner. Il savait très bien pourquoi son autre lui-même avait chassé Jack, rien à voir avec le flirt, mais plutôt avec l'anomalie. Le malaise temporel devait être trop grand à présent.

« Qu'allez-vous faire une fois revenu sur terre ? Rester dans le TARDIS avec lui ? demanda Jack.

- Non, il ne voudra pas de moi.

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Jack, je suis lui ! il ne me laissera pas le TARDIS non plus. J'ignore ce que je vais faire.

- J'ai besoin de personnel à _Torchwood_. Ce serait un honneur de vous avoir dans notre équipe.

- C'est très généreux de ta part, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera possible.

- Pourquoi ? »

À ce moment là, Rose et Sarah Jane entrèrent dans la cuisine en parlant de tout et de rien. Le deuxième Docteur ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Rose.

« Ah ! Je vois. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, mon ami, devina Jack.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui choisi mon destin, c'est lui. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'à ses yeux, je suis une sorte d'erreur.

- Bienvenue dans le club !

- Jack, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Ce que vous voulez Docteur, dit-il, avec un sourire charmeur.

- Pas ça. Je ne sais pas à quel point mes capacités télépathiques sont réduites avec ce corps à moitié humain. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

- Mes capacités télépathiques sont médiocres, Docteur.

- Au moins tu en as. Donna aussi, mais vu son état, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Le lien télépathique que j'ai avec l'autre moi ne compte pas.

- D'accord. Je vais vous aider, mais pas ici. Après le dîner, qu'en dites-vous ?

- C'est d'accord, merci. »

Rose et Sarah Jane se joignirent à eux pour le repas, de même que Jackie. Il se sentait bien avec tous ses amis à ses côtés. Il aimerait que ça dure, mais il savait que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Après le repas, il alla dans la bibliothèque avec Jack. La bibliothèque était un de ses endroits préférés dans le TARDIS et c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il aura la chance de s'y retrouver. Il fit donc quelques exercices de télépathie avec Jack. Il en avait perdu un peu, mais pas autant qu'il l'avait craint. Malheureusement, il avait assez de force télépathique pour capter les pensées érotiques que Jack lui envoyait volontairement.

Leurs exercices furent interceptés par un message du premier Docteur qui avait besoin de son aide à la console. Jack pouvait aller se reposer. L'après-midi ne fut pas de tout repos, et même Jack avait dû revenir. Les turbulences se calmèrent en soirée. Jackie en profita pour leur préparer un bon repas à tous. C'était le seul moment, en 24 heures, ou le premier Docteur s'accorda une pause, tandis que le second prenait la relève avec Jack et Donna. Le deuxième 24 heures promettait d'être encore plus pénible, car les compagnons étaient tous exténués.

Le deuxième Docteur et Donna ne s'ennuyaient pas à la console et Jack les écoutait avec amusement. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains points. Ils étaient tout deux au stade de la découverte de leur nouvel état. Donna disait qu'elle avait hâte de visiter de nouvelles planètes et espérait pouvoir faire des achats sur chacune d'elles. Ce qui, visiblement, intéressait ce nouveau Docteur. Il n'était pas comme l'autre, pas tout à fait. Jack pouvait voir son humanité, lui qui avait croisé tant de races extra-terrestres. Il pouvait convaincre ce Docteur de venir travailler pour _Torchwood_, il en était persuadé. Gwen allait l'aimer, il en était sûr, mais Ianto sera jaloux. Avoir un Seigneur du Temps, même juste à moitié, serait vraiment bon pour l'équipe. Il pourrait leur apporter une aide inestimable, et puis, c'était tout de même Le Docteur !

.

Le voyage tirait à sa fin et le Docteur devait leur dire au revoir. Il leur avait caché son trouble durant tout le trajet. Surtout aux télépathes, mais Donna savait puisque c'était à propos d'elle. Elle allait mourir. Son corps ne pouvait pas supporter la conscience d'un Seigneur du Temps. C'était trop pour un cerveau humain.

La métacrisis n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. C'était contre nature, une erreur, comme Jack, et ça allait tuer sa meilleure amie. Il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter malgré tout. Ils ne seraient pas ici à remorquer la Terre si elle n'avait pas eu lieu. Ils seraient tous de la poussière. N'empêche que c'était un destin cruel pour cette merveilleuse femme qu'était Donna. C'était aussi de sa faute, s'il n'était pas aussi égoïste. Davros avait raison, il prenait des personnes ordinaires et les transformaient en machine de guerre. Même Jack était une anomalie à cause de lui. Rose l'avait ressuscité, mais c'était pour le sauver, lui, qu'elle avait absorbé le vortex du TARDIS.

Ce ne fut pas trop difficile de déposer Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey et Jack, il pourra les revoir. Se débarrasser de Jack était un soulagement. Même s'il l'aimait bien, sa seule présence le rendait malade.

Ensuite, _Bad wolf Bay. _Il savait que Rose ne sera pas très contente, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour le retrouver, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se débarrasser de son double encombrant par l'effet même. Jackie, au moins, était heureuse de rentrer. Donna avait su trouver les mots pour rassurer une Rose déchirée, une fois de plus, et, encore à cause de lui. Il espérait que son double la rendrait heureuse.C'était avec grande difficulté qu'il avait dû s'avouer que son double pourra donner à Rose ce que lui n'avait jamais pu. Dans un sens, il était mieux que lui-même, malgré le génocide.

Il ne s'attarda pas, ne voulant pas capter les pensées du métacrisis. Il les connaissaient, ou tout au moins, les anticipaient. Le double aurait aimé pouvoir donner son opinion sur sa propre destinée. Il était déchiré entre tenter sa chance avec Rose ou travailler pour _Torchwood_. Le Docteur ne lui laissa pas la chance d'exprimer son désaccord. Il avait choisi pour lui, pour ce qu'il croyait être le mieux, et parce qu'il désirait ardemment voir Rose heureuse. Elle le méritait, plus qu'un nouveau-né qui commettait un génocide dans les premières heures de son existence.

Le plus dur fut d'effacer la mémoire de Donna. Il n'avait qu'une envie : faire comme elle et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait garder la tête froide. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée sans le reconnaître, ce fut comme un coup de poignard. Même pour un Seigneur du Temps, ce fut difficile de cacher ses émotions. Il avait remercié Wilfred rapidement, pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Il avait regagné le TARDIS puis avait laissé son chagrin s'exprimer.


	2. La vie domestique

2-LA VIE DOMESTIQUE

Sommaire_ : Mon seul chapitre romance entre duplica et Rose. Je n'aime pas les romances, mais de la façon dont la série est construite c'était assez inévitable. _

Disclaimer : _Les personnages de Doctor who ne m'appartiennent pas._

Warning : _rien de bien osé pour le moment._

Il n'était pas surpris de la décision de son autre lui-même, le laisser dans le monde parallèle évidemment ! Au moins, il y avait Rose et lorsqu'elle l'avait finalement embrassé, il avait été convaincu que l'autre avait pris la bonne décision. Vivre avec Rose lui semblait une merveilleuse nouvelle aventure. Cela n'effaçait tout de même pas complètement la sensation d'être seulement le second et de s'être fait voler son identité, mais ça aidait.

Ils allaient habiter quelques temps au manoir de Peter et Jackie. Il y avait de nombreuses pièces et il aura sa propre chambre, sa propre salle de bains, et même son propre boudoir, ou il pourra ranger les livres qu'il avait l'intention de se procurer. Rose avait également sa propre chambre et toutes les commodités associées. Après tout, Pete Tyler était riche, très riche. S'il pouvait apporter un peu de cette richesse dans l'autre univers et le donner à Donna et sa famille qui avaient d'importants problèmes financiers. Il trouvera moyen, il en était certain.

Pete finançait T_orchwood._ Enfin, une version de _Torchwood_ qu'il avait crée avec l'aide de Mickey, Rose et UNIT. Il pourra y travailler avec Rose s'il le désirait, mais avant il y avait un léger problème à régler.

« Faut te créer une identité, lui dit Peter

- Oui je sais.

- Et tu ne peux pas t'appeler Docteur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Personne ne nomme son enfant Docteur. Il s'agit d'un titre, pas d'un nom.

- John Smith, suggéra-t-il, aussitôt.

- Personne ne s'appelle John Smith ! ricana Rose.

- Maintenant il y a moi.

- Tu es sûr ? Un nom c'est pour la vie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec John Smith ? J'aime ce nom.

- Comme tu voudras. »

Peter lui fit visiter les installations de _Torchwood_ tout en lui posant des questions sur la métacrisis. Jackie lui en avait parlé, mais il ne comprenait pas très bien le fonctionnement, il essaya de lui expliquer de son mieux.

Après, ils retournèrent à la maison où Jackie terminait de donner à manger au petit Tony qui n'avait pas encore 3 ans. Il ressemblait à un chérubin avec son visage rond, ses joues roses et ses cheveux blonds bouclés. Il était plutôt mignon et lui rappelait une de ses 3 filles, jadis, sur Gallifrey. Il chassa ce souvenir, il n'aimait pas penser à eux, c'était trop douloureux. Quatre enfants, c'était tout un exploit.

La plupart des Seigneurs du Temps n'en avaient aucun ou un seul, deux pour les plus fertiles. Personnellement, il n'avait qu'un frère et une seule petite-fille. Cette règle s'appliquait uniquement aux Seigneurs du Temps, pas à tous les Gallifréens. Seuls les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient se régénérer. Selon toutes les théories qu'il avait apprises à l'académie. Cela expliquait leur fertilité médiocre. Ce qui était logique, bien sûr. Plus une créature vivait longtemps, moins elle avait besoin de s'assurer une descendance. Cela expliquait également la frénésie sexuelle chez certaines espèces inférieures, et à la vie ridiculement courte, comme les humains.

S'il avait pu avoir quatre enfants en Seigneur du Temps, il se demandait combien il pourrait en avoir maintenant qu'il était à moitié humain. En supposant qu'il puisse se reproduire avec des humains, bien sûr.

Jackie lui présenta le petit Tony et il se fit un plaisir de l'amuser pendant qu'elle leur préparait un bon souper. Jackie adorait s'occuper des gens qu'elle aimait, c'était dans sa nature. Sinon, elle aurait pu engager des cuisiniers pour les repas. Elle avait des employés pour s'occuper des autres tâches ménagères. Elle était très heureuse, entourée de sa famille.

Au moins, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir pris part à son bonheur et à celui de Peter en les aidant à se retrouver. Pas vraiment lui, bien sûr, mais l'Autre. Il décida tout de même d'en tirer de la fierté. Après tout, il était condamné à ressentir la honte et la culpabilité de l'Autre pour les actions passées qu'il n'avait pas commises, comme la destruction de Gallifrey. Alors, aussi bien partager ses rares moments de joie !

Le repas de Jackie fut délicieux et il s'étonna toujours d'avoir suffisamment faim pour manger à tous les repas. À ce rythme là, il allait devenir obèse. Donna ne le traiterait plus de maigrichon ! En soirée, il se retira dans son boudoir pour lire et relaxer, Rose le rejoignit.

« Je ne te dérange ? demanda-t-elle

- Pas du tout. Viens t'asseoir.

- Comment tu trouves ça ici ?

- C'est très bien. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, Rose Tyler.

- Moi aussi, Docteur. »

Il lui prit délicatement la main et elle sourit timidement, puis l'embrassa. C'était merveilleux! jamais elle n'avait osé faire cela, sauf lorsque Cassandra avait pris possession de son corps. Ce souvenir ne lui appartenait pas, mais il était assez clair dans son esprit. Comment ignorer un baiser de Rose ? Celui qu'elle lui avait donné sur le bord de la plage de _Bad wolf bay _avait été le plus beau de toute sa vie, et voilà que ça se répétait ! Décidément cette fameuse phrase qu'il lui avait dite avait beaucoup de pouvoir. Le baiser se prolongea, car cette fois il n'y avait rien pour les distraire... sauf Jackie.

« Rose, peux-tu descendre un moment ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Cria-t-elle, du bas de l'escalier.

- Évidemment ! » maugréa Rose.

Lorsqu'elle remonta, le charme du moment était rompu. Il discutèrent ensemble des aventures qu'ils avaient vécu, ou plutôt, qu'elle avait vécu avec l'Autre. Ses souvenirs à lui n'étaient qu'un écho, après les Sycorax. Elle avait été très marquée par cette aventure de la planète en orbite autour d'un trou noir. C'était l'un de ses faux souvenirs qui était tout de même assez clair dans son esprit.

« Tu crois que c'était vraiment le diable ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, la légende doit bien venir de quelque part.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une légende.

- Peut-être. J'aurai aimé en savoir davantage sur cette créature, elle respirait le mal à l'état pur.

- C'était le diable, pas de doute, conclut-elle

- bah, les anges existent alors pourquoi pas les démons ?

- Les anges existent ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui. J'en ai croisé un une fois. Il était à la recherche de ses amis, deux frères humains.

- À quoi ressemblait-il ?

- À un ange.

- Avec les ailes et tout ?

- Oui.

- Tu blagues ?

- Non, mais il m'a dit que les humains ne voyaient pas ses ailes, et probablement pas cet aura lumineux autour de son corps. Il ne m'a jamais dit de quelle planète il venait. J'aurais aimé savoir.

- Les anges ne viennent pas d'une autre planète, il viennent du paradis.

- Ben voyons Rose. Il n'y a pas de paradis. C'est une race d'éternels, rien d'autre. Il y en a plusieurs, mais on les rencontre rarement.

- Tu n'en sais rien. En tout cas, parle-moi de tes aventures avec Martha et Donna, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est difficile, je t'ai expliqué comment fonctionnait ma mémoire.

- Oui. C'est pas vraiment tes souvenirs, mais essaie quand même.»

Parler de Donna lui était difficile, sachant ce qui l'attendait. L'Autre ne l'avait pas laissé mourir, il l'aurait senti, mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il devra essayer de savoir.

Pour le moment, il fit un effort et lui parla de Pompéi et de la planète des Oods. De la chanson de captivité qu'il avait fait entendre à Donna, et qui l'avait tant bouleversée. Pauvre Donna. Il évita la bibliothèque à cause de River, qui était probablement une future épouse. Il ne voulait pas créer de tension inutile, surtout qu'il n'était plus concerné. il évita également Jenny, c'était encore trop difficile.

Après plusieurs heures de discussion, Rose l'embrassa de nouveau pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et regagna sa chambre pour se coucher. Il était presque minuit, il fit de même, bien qu'il n'était pas encore très fatigué. Il s'assit confortablement sur son lit et se concentra, projetant son esprit loin. Au delà du monde parallèle où il était enfermé, pour toucher celui de Donna. Il n'y avait aucun contact, même s'il sentait sa conscience dissimulée quelque part. Elle était donc encore vivante, c'était une bonne nouvelle.

Il tenta de localiser l'Autre, et grâce au pont télépathique ce ne fut pas difficile, mais dès les premiers contacts, il fut assaillit par une charge émotive époustouflante. Il recula, incertain, puis se reprit plus doucement. Il se concentrant sur les souvenirs liés à ce qu'il avait fait à Donna. Il lui avait effacé la mémoire ! Tous les souvenirs liés à lui et au TARDIS. C'était exactement ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il trouvait que, pour le moment, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Donna vivra, une vie banale et ordinaire, sans jamais savoir qu'elle avait sauvé le monde, mais au moins, elle vivra.

Ce qui le troublait maintenant c'était ce chaos émotif. Cette souffrance que l'Autre ressentait et qui faisait écho sur lui-même. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, il brisa le contact. Ce n'était pas son chagrin à lui, il devait apprendre à se séparer de l'Autre s'il voulait devenir un individu à part entière, et non juste un double du Docteur.

L'exercice avait réussi à l'épuiser et il finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua une mauvaise odeur. Elle venait de lui. Il avait besoin d'une douche... encore ! C'était fou comment ce corps-là se salissait sans le moindre effort ! De plus, il avait l'estomac dans les talons et il n'était qu'à moitié humain ! Comment faisaient-ils les _purs_ pour supporter tous ces désagréments ?

Il alla à la salle de bains, des toilettes et des douches qui fonctionnaient à l'eau ! comme c'était rudimentaire, et rien pour éliminer les odeurs corporelles. C'était si primitif. Les toilettes à incinération des déchets et les douches aux molécules chimiques qui désintégraient toutes saletés sans avoir besoin d'enlever ses vêtements lui manquaient énormément. Le TARDIS lui manquait, et le bout de corail sacré que lui avait donné l'Autre n'était pas prêt de devenir un TARDIS mature et fonctionnel.

Il devait tout de même avouer que prendre une douche sous de l'eau chaude (tiède pour un humain) était plus agréable que les douches chimiques. Il trouva des vêtements d'homme dans une des commodes, sûrement déposé là par Jackie, qui pensait toujours à tout. Tout le contraire de Rose, qui oubliait tout. Peter et Jackie étaient réveillés, pas Rose évidemment. Ils lui offrirent à déjeuner. Peter avait un dossier imposant avec lui, il lui remit.

« Voici ta nouvelle identité: nom, âge, date de naissance, diplômes variés, expériences de travail, histoire personnelle, permis de conduire, papiers d'identité etc. Tu as un doctorat en histoire, comme tu l'as demandé et un autre en physique quantique. Le plus important, une carte de crédit que j'aimerais que tu utilises aujourd'hui même.

- Merci beaucoup. Je vais vous rembourser dès que possible, promis-t-il

- Ne te préoccupe pas de cela pour le moment et profite de la journée pour faire des achats. Demande à Rose de t'accompagner, elle adore ça. »

Rose accepta avec joie et Peter leur fournit chauffeur et voiture. Il avait besoin de tant de choses, c'était stupéfiant. Comme ça coûtait cher être un humain ! Et là on ne parlait pas de nourriture ou de meubles, seulement de vêtements et d'accessoires quotidiens. Il était heureux que Rose soit à ses côtés et comme c'était bientôt Noël, Tout était décoré. Il adorait cette fête. Il y avait une patinoire intérieure au milieu d'un centre d'achats et Rose eut une idée.

« As-tu déjà patiné ?

- Oui, il y longtemps. Sur une planète dont la température maximale à l'équateur est de 5 degré Celsius.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer les pôles !

- Plutôt frisquet, même pour un Seigneur du Temps.

- Il y a de la vie sur cette planète ?

- Mais oui. La vie n'est pas toujours aussi capricieuse que ce qu'on retrouve sur Terre.

- Alors, ça t'intéresse ?

- D'accord. Allons-y !»

Rose n'était pas la meilleure patineuse au monde et lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais ce fut très agréable de se promener sur la glace, main dans la main. Même lorsqu'ils ont chuté ensemble. Ils s'étaient mis à rire. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Il pourrait être heureux dans une vie domestique, simple et banale, aussi longtemps que Rose sera avec lui.

« C'était une belle journée, Docteur, lui dit-elle, une fois revenue à la voiture où le chauffeur les attendait.

- Oui. Tu sais Rose, va falloir que tu m'appelles John, désormais.

- Oui, je sais. Laisse-moi m'y habituer.

- Bien sûr, voyons.

- Que dirais-tu d'un film au cinéma, ce soir ?

- Un film? il y longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de film au cinéma.

- C'est quoi le dernier film que tu as vu au cinéma ?

- Euh... Charlie Chaplin.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps. En noir et blanc je parie. Le film original ?

- Au cinéma muet.

- Ça fait très, très longtemps ! dit-elle, avec mépris.

- C'était un super film, le film de l'heure !

- Si tu le dis. Bon, allons voir ce qu'il y a. »

Le film n'était pas des plus passionnants, mais avec Rose c'était différent. En revenant, ils gagnèrent leur chambre respective, jusqu'à ce que Jackie et Pete se couchent. Puis, elle était venue le rejoindre. Il était très occupé à essayer ses nouveaux vêtements, en s'admirant dans le grand miroir.

« Crois-tu que celui là va bien avec mon teint, ou préfères-tu celui là ? lui demanda-t-il, tenant un autre ensemble dans ses mains.

- Tu parles comme une fille, remarqua-t-elle.

- Ah oui, comment ça ?

- Parce que les mecs ne se préoccupent pas vraiment de savoir ce qui va avec leur teint.

- J'ai été crée avec l'ADN de Donna, je n'y peux rien. Désolé.

- C'est pour ça que tu as acheté _star inc_?

- Je veux savoir si Brad va marier Jennifer ! Ça ne t'intéresse pas ce genre de choses ?

- Non !

- Donna ça la passionne.

- Elle te manque ? demanda-t-elle. Il refusa de répondre à cela. Il ne voulait pas y penser, et enchaîna avec autre chose.

- Tu aimes mes achats ?

- Tu n'as acheté que des complets et des cravates.

- Quelques pyjamas aussi, et des sous-vêtements, et des chaussettes, et des souliers, et...

- c'est bon, j'ai compris. Oui, ils me plaisent tes nouveaux complets. Ils te vont très bien.

- Merci. Hélas, je n'ai pas trouvé de manteau comme celui que m'a donné Janis Joplin. Il l'a gardé.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'en trouverai bien un autre, un de ces jours. Regarde, j'ai trouvé plein de souliers _converse,_ J'en ai plus que lui, maintenant.

- Tu es en compétition avec lui maintenant ?

- Non.

- Si, tu l'es.

- Mais non.

- C'est tellement humain !

- Ne dit pas ça !

- Mais c'est vrai. Au moins, c'est très masculin... non, la compétition pour les vêtements, c'est un truc de filles. Du Donna Noble, une fois de plus.

- Je suis désolé Rose, vraiment.

- Oh ! ne prends cet air dramatique, Docteur... John. C'est juste drôle.

- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Bien non, franchement. »

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus et il ne se lassait jamais de ses baisers. Tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé, seuls tout les deux dans le TARDIS, et elle n'avait jamais osé l'embrasser ! Lui non plus, sauf pour lui reprendre le vortex lors de sa dernière incarnation, quel gâchis. Il ne l'avait pas fait, car il craignait de s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il allait finir par perdre trop tôt, de toute façon. Elle, c'était simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ses sentiments à lui. Cette fois, elle allait beaucoup plus loin, un peu trop. Il dû l'arrêter, craignant de perdre contrôle de ce corps suffisamment difficile à gérer.

« Rose, attends. On ne se connaît pas assez pour ça.

- Tu rigoles. On se connaît depuis plus de trois ans.

- Pas avec ce corps là.

- Tu es toujours le Docteur, non ? et ça fait longtemps que j'attends. Que je t'attends.

- Rose, je ne sais pas comment ce corps là va réagir. C'est nouveau pour moi. Je veux que ce soit parfait. J'aimerais attendre un peu.

- Tu n'as pas hésité avec Madame De Pompadour. Mickey m'a dit ce que _danser_ signifie pour les français de cette époque. Au début, je ne l'ai pas cru, mais aujourd'hui je suis moins naïve. J'ai juste été idiote d'attendre si longtemps. J'aurais dû agir comme elle, dit-elle bouleversée.

- Tu n'as jamais été idiote. Je m'excuse de te le rappeler, mais c'est son souvenir, pas le mien.

- Tu es lui. Tu es le Docteur, toi aussi.

- Un Docteur du passé, Rose. J'en ai bien peur.

- Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi, dit-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- J'en meurs d'envie, mais pas maintenant... on pourrait se marier avant !

- Docteur, je vis au début du 21e siècle, pas au début du 20e siècle !

- Un siècle de plus ou de moins.

- Il y a une grande différence. Personne ne se marie avant de coucher ensemble, maintenant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Si tu le dis. C'est trop tôt quand même.

- Très bien, comme tu veux. Quand tu seras prêt. Avant l'an prochain, je l'espère.

- Mais c'est dans un mois seulement l'an prochain !

- C'est pas assez pour toi, un mois ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bonne nuit Docteur.

- Bonne nuit Rose. »

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très occupées. Il avait commencé à travailler pour _Torchwood_ et il aimait bien, cela le gardait en contact avec le monde qu'il avait toujours connu. Il faisait des heures supplémentaires sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Son nouveau corps s'était stabilisé, il n'avait plus besoin de manger à tous les repas, désormais. Il mangeait à tous les jours, mais pourrait très bien le faire à tous les deux jours sans problème. Il dormait moins aussi, quatre heures par nuit était amplement suffisant. Ce qui l'amenait à croire que l'Autre devait être dans un sale état lors de sa création. Il venait de se régénérer, une régénération qui s'était mal déroulée, parce qu'il était affamé et épuisé, lorsqu'il s'était tué en sauvant Rose.

Toute la famille Tyler était occupée à organiser des célébrations mondaines pour les fêtes. Cela faisait partie de la vie des gens riches. Donna le lui avait appris à son insu.

Rose l'avait amené à pleins d'endroits intéressants et il était étonné de la quantité de choses qu'il pouvait faire sur la même planète, à la même époque et dans le même pays. Il n'était pas si difficile; une simple balade en forêt devenait passionnant avec Rose. Il se faisait un plaisir de lui apprendre chaque nom de plantes et d'animaux qu'ils croisaient.

Il se découvrit un certain intérêt pour le lèche-vitrine, et bien sûr, cela venait de Donna. Il découvrit également le plaisir d'aller sur des forums et discuter de divers sujets avec des tas de gens différents. Quelques amis et collègues de Rose essayèrent de l'initier aux jeux vidéos, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment, trop violent. Et pourquoi les extra-terrestres étaient-ils toujours d'affreuses créatures à grosses dents et à tentacules qui voulaient détruire le monde ? Il se sentait victime de préjugés. Même lorsqu'ils avaient l'air humains, les extra-terrestres étaient mauvais, quelle discrimination !

Rose l'encouragea à sortir avec ses collègues masculins. Avec eux, il apprit de nouvelles choses. Des informations sur le football (il connaissait maintenant par cœur les règles et le nom des meilleurs joueurs), sur les différentes boissons alcoolisées et sur les voitures. Ils l'amenaient avec eux dans des pubs ou il jouaient aux billards ou au poker. Au début, il n'y comprenait rien, mais à la fin, il les battait tous et plus personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. Ils avaient essayé de le rendre ivre, mais apparemment, son corps avait toujours la capacité de se désintoxiquer à volonté, ce qui les décevait. ils l'avaient aussi amené dans un club de danseuses nues. Il n'avait pas détesté, ayant eu une discussion très intéressant,e avec l'une d'elles, sur les enjeux de la société d'aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas l'air découragé que ses camarades affichaient sur leur visage.

Il fit même des sorties avec Jackie. Elle l'amena jouer au bingo, faire des courses, voir un opéra etc. Évidemment, ce qu'il préférait c'était les sorties seul avec Rose, peu importait l'endroit.

Une fois, Rose et ses amis l'avaient amené dans une foire et lui avaient fait faire le tour de tous les manèges dans le but de l'étourdir ou de le rendre malade, sans succès, bien sûr. Certains de ces manèges lui rappelaient simplement le TARDIS en zone turbulente. Rose, qui avait parié avec eux, était fière de son coup et leur avait crié :_ Je vous l'avait dit que ça lui ferait rien_. Au moins il avait gagné plein de peluches pour Rose. Elle adorait les animaux en peluche.

La sortie qu'il avait détesté le plus était le concert de _Death metal, _qu'un jeune collègue l'avait amené voir. Il n'était pas resté jusqu'à la fin, tout ce bruit qu'ils appelaient de la musique écorchait ses oreilles sensibles et ce truc qu'ils fumaient dégageait une odeur abominable. Il était sorti de là étourdi, nauséeux et avec un horrible mal de tête. Maintenant, il avait une petite idée de ce que vivait le Maître avec son bruit de tambour dans la tête. Il l'avait ressenti pendant des heures après cet horrible concert !

Les employés de _Torchwood_ savaient tous qu'il était à moitié Seigneur du Temps (pourquoi leur cacher, ils côtoyaient régulièrement des extra-terrestres). Alors, ils n'avaient pas fini de lui faire expérimenter des choses très terriennes. Il comptait se venger un jour et leur faire expérimenter des choses très extra-terrestres. Rien de méchant, bien sûr. Il les aimait bien quand même.

Pour le temps des fêtes, il célébra avec les Tyler. Jackie le présentait déjà à tous comme étant son gendre ! Rose souriait, elle était éblouissante avec sa tenue des fêtes. Il reçu même des présents pour la première fois de sa longue vie. Il avait acheté quelque chose à Rose, mais il n'avait pas de mérite. Jackie lui avait tout appris sur cette tradition. Elle était venue avec lui pour choisir le cadeau idéal. Il adorait Jackie et Pete et le petit Tony. Il avait l'impression de faire partie de la famille. C'était une toute nouvelle sensation.

Après les célébrations, Rose était venue le rejoindre dans sa chambre, comme elle le faisait souvent, juste pour parler. Jackie avait trop bu et ne devrait pas se réveiller. Les invités étaient partis et Peter et Tony dormaient aussi. Il se demandait pourquoi Rose était encore éveillée à deux heures du matin. Elle venait probablement juste lui dire bonne nuit. Il n'était pas trop fatigué et s'apprêtait à lire. Il avait acheté des tonnes de livres.

« On pourrait dormir ensemble. Après tout, c'est la nuit de Noël, lui dit Rose.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'aimerais cela. Je vais juste aller mettre mon pyjama.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'étonna-t-elle, voyant qu'il n'allumait pas le moindrement.

- Oui j'ai compris, dormir ensemble. Je suis d'accord. Donne-moi une minute.

- Tout le monde pense qu'on est un couple.

- On en est pas un ?

- Un couple normal, je veux dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal avec nous ? À part que je suis à moitié Seigneur du Temps, bien sûr.

- Il y a des choses que les couples normaux font et qu'on ne fait pas encore.

- Comme ?

- Docteur allume !

- Allume quoi ?

- C'est une expression.

- Ah ! d'accord... qui veut dire ?

- Laisse faire.

Elle l'embrassa et il finit par comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

- Tu veux qu'on aille plus loin qu'un baiser, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comme un couple normal. Veux tu ?

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment.

- Ce ne sera jamais le bon moment pour toi, Docteur.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas trop comment...

- Laisse-toi aller. C'est aussi simple que cela.»

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser. Elle avait bu à la fête. Ça, il le savait. Lui aussi, mais ça ne lui faisait rien. Du moins selon lui. Il ne se sentait pas intoxiqué, juste un peu plus calme que d'habitude.

Rose l'avait mal compris. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne savait pas comment faire l'amour, mais plutôt qu'il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer son hésitation. Pourtant, c'était simple. Il n'était pas certain si c'était lui que Rose aimait ou... l'Autre. Il avait la forte impression que c'était l'Autre, SON Docteur, pas lui et ça l'agaçait. C'était un peu ridicule, puisse qu'il était le Docteur, mais pas tout à fait. En tout cas, pas assez aux yeux de Rose. Il voulait le faire seulement lorsqu'il sera sûr que Rose l'avait bel et bien choisi, plutôt que l'Autre. Rien n'était certain. Elle pourrait toujours préférer l'Autre.

Elle n'avait pas cessé ses caresses et ses baisers. Il cherchait toujours une façon de lui expliquer cela, sans la blesser. Entre-temps, son corps à moitié humain, ce traître, commençait à réagir. Un corps de Seigneur du Temps se serait contrôlé beaucoup mieux. Il ne se serait pas retrouver dans cette fâcheuse situation. Le désir commençait à embrumer son esprit, lui faisant perdre peu à peu le fil de ses pensées. C'était impardonnable. Il perdit cette bataille, se laissant submerger. Il y aura un temps pour la honte et les regrets, plus tard. Il n'eut aucun remord et il s'endormit paisible.

À son réveil, Rose était toujours endormie profondément à ses côtés. Il ne regrettait toujours pas. Il s'extirpa des couvertures et prit une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il fut surpris de ne pas voir Jackie qui préparait le petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas trop. C'était le jour de Noël et il n'était que six heures du matin.

Il s'occupa de faire le petit déjeuner et en profita pour ranger un peu. Tony se réveilla peu après. Il alla le chercher et lui fit à manger pour laisser Jackie et Peter se reposer plus longtemps. Il joua avec lui, jusqu'à ce que la nounou arrive pour prendre la relève.

Il but son thé en lisant le journal comme un humain ordinaire. Il se sentait bien ce matin. Sa nuit avec Rose y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Il n'en savait humains disaient que le sexe les rendaient heureux, c'était sans doute vrai. Il en apprenait tous les jours, et il adorait apprendre.

Il sortit à l'extérieur, de la neige ! Décidément, c'était son plus beau Noël depuis des lustres. À cette heure, c'était plutôt désert. Le jour venait à peine de se lever et l'air était frais. Il traversa un parc, enleva un peu de neige sur un des bancs et s'assit.

Il se concentra pour établir un contact télépathique. Volontairement ou non, il l'avait rendu heureux. Alors, il lui devait bien cela. La tristesse était l'émotion qui l'avait assaillit en premier, elle était si vive. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas trouver de nouveaux compagnons. Il était seul et plutôt mal en point. Même après tout ce temps séparé de lui, il devait encore faire un effort pour distinguer ses pensées et émotions de celles de l'Autre. Aujourd'hui, c'était un peu plus facile. Il était heureux et pas lui.

_« Ici c'est Noël et il neige, regarde. C'est très beau. Je suis heureux et je t'en remercie. Tu peux prendre un peu de ce bonheur, tu en as besoin. Ressens-le, ça fait du bien. s'il te plaît, fais-toi un cadeau, trouve toi quelqu'un. »_

Il lui envoya une vague de réconfort en espérant que ça l'aide. Il ne le méritait pas vraiment, mais après tout, c'était Noël pour les humains. C'était sensé être une fête d'amour et de partage. Pourquoi les Seigneurs du Temps ne pourraient pas en profiter également ?

000

Ce fut un peu comme un baume sur ses plaies. Un Noël blanc, c'était tellement beau. Son double était heureux, tant mieux. et Il ressentit vivement cette vague de réconfort, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, encore ! Depuis Donna, elles ne se tarissaient pratiquement jamais. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré de toute sa vie. Il n'y avait pas que Donna, mais tout le reste.

Ce que ses amis avaient dû subir à cause de lui, notamment Martha et Jack, durant l'année qui n'a jamais existé.

Son double lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait manqué avec Rose.

La mort du seul autre Seigneur du Temps. Un deuil qu'il devait porter seul, car aucun de ses amis ne pouvaient comprendre, et avec raison.

Jenny, sa fille chérie qu'il commençait à peine à aimer.

Les paroles de Davros qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une boucle temporelle et revivre sans arrêt ce moment.

Il avait, lui aussi, une envie folle de débarquer sur terre et d'assister à un beau Noël enneigé, juste un petit moment. Il mit le cap sur la terre et visita plusieurs pays nordiques. Il s'invita à quelques fêtes anonymes, mais malgré tout ces gens, la solitude lui pesait.

Il décida d'aller prendre une marche. Il était au Canada, l'un des meilleurs endroits pour vivre un vrai Noël blanc. C'était le matin et il tombait une faible neige. C'était vers la fin des années 90, le 20e siècle. Il n'y avait pas un chat et c'était si calme. Un adolescent en planche à roulette surgit devant lui. La neige fondait dans les rues ce qui lui permettait de faire de la planche. Il portait un pantalon cargo noir, des bottes d'armée, et un manteau de faux cuir usé. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns bouclés. Il recula, surprit et l'adolescent s'immobilisa pour le fixer intensément, de ses grands yeux bleus.

« Désolé, bafouilla le Docteur.

L'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir compris puisqu'il ne réagissait pas.

- Je m'excuse. Je ne t'ai pas vu, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Docteur, finit par répondre l'adolescent.

- Tu sais qui je suis ?

- Tout le monde devrait savoir qui vous êtes. Aujourd'hui c'est Noël. On célèbre la naissance de Jésus notre supposé messie... mais c'est en votre honneur qu'on devrait faire cette fête, car c'est vous notre sauveur, pas Lui.

Il voulu répondre, mais ne trouva pas les mots.

- Merci Docteur. Merci pour tout, » termina l'adolescent en l'enlaçant un moment.

Il reprit sa planche et disparut au loin.


	3. Les noces de cendres

3-Les noces de cendres

_sommaire : John Smith s'est adapté à sa nouvelle vie, mais tout n'est pas aussi beau que ce qu'il avait cru._

_Disclaimer : les personnages de Docteur who ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : Si vous êtes fan de Rose il est possible que ma vision d'elle ne vous plaise pas._

Quelques mois après les fêtes, ils avaient déménagé dans leur propre demeure. Un appartement luxueux, vaste et bien éclairé. Ils étaient enfin chez eux ! Pour John Smith, rien ne sera chez lui sauf dans le TARDIS, mais il était heureux de vivre avec Rose.

Après leur déménagement, ils ne voyaient plus le temps s'écouler. Une année passa, et puis deux, et trois. Le petit Tony entrait à la maternelle. Jackie et Peter venaient souvent les visiter. Ils avaient un groupe d'amis, un réseau social. Pour lui, c'était cela le bonheur, mais quelque chose clochait. Rose ne semblait pas de cet avis.

Il avait abordé le sujet du mariage à quelques reprises et elle esquivait, ou bien, avait toujours une excuse. Là, c'était son retour aux études qui l'obsédait. Elle voulait une formation en physique et en chimie pour l'aider dans son travail. Oui, son travail, un projet secret sur lequel elle travaillait. Tout le monde était intrigué par ce projet et trouvait étrange que lui, son petit ami, ne l'était pas du tout. Surtout qu'on le disait curieux. Il ne l'était pas, car il le savait, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir, mais il savait. Elle essayait de créer un appareil pour changer de dimension, encore une fois. Même après toutes ces années de bonheur passées avec lui, elle voulait toujours rejoindre l'Autre.

Il n'avait pas de preuves, et n'en voulait pas. Le doute lui offrait un certain réconfort, même très maigre. Elle ne repoussait pas le mariage et les enfants pour rien. Lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour c'était le Docteur qu'elle voyait, pas John Smith. Il était toujours le Docteur, il en était conscient, mais pas SON Docteur.

Il n'y pensait pas et préférait se baigner d'illusions, se faire croire qu'il était heureux et qu'il ne devait pas en demander plus de la part de Rose. Il était, après tout, le prix de consolation. Oui, c'était ça, un prix de consolation, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas juste !

Le contenu du dessus de la commode fut précipité au sol et il recula, surpris par la violence de son geste. Il n'avait jamais perdu autant le contrôle de ses émotions, que lui arrivait-il ? Il prit peur et s'enfuit à l'extérieur, marchant rapidement pour finir à la course. Courir l'empêchait de trop penser et ça lui faisait du bien. L'exercice physique lui manque affreusement dans cette vie domestique paisible.

Il finit par se calmer et recommencer à penser. Il avait déjà perdu contrôle dans ses incarnations précédentes, mais pas très souvent. Son côté humain n'y était peut-être pour pas grand chose. Il rentra. Rose était déjà là. Elle revenait de travailler et était exténuée. Elle ne lui demanda même pas où il était allé.

Il supporta tout cela encore quelques temps, mais ces écarts devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Des collègues avaient commencé à remarquer un léger changement dans son humeur. Rien de bien différent, mais chez lui, ça les étonnait un peu. Toutefois, personne ne lui posa de questions et ça en resta là.

Les problèmes commencèrent lorsque Rose remarqua ce changement. Il n'avait pas fait de crise de colère devant elle (ni devant qui que ce soit), mais il n'avait pas autant envie de lui parler qu'avant. Il n'était pas aussi gentil et attentionné à son égard et préférait passer du temps seul, dans la bibliothèque, plutôt qu'avec elle. Bien sûr, elle le lui reprochait, sans avoir pensé lui demander ce qui n'allait pas ! Il s'en excusa et dit qu'il était simplement fatigué ces temps-ci. Au fond, il bouillait de rage et ça le surprenait encore. La violence de ses propres sentiments lui faisait peur.

Il partit pendant deux jours, sans avertir personne. Il était allé à Cardiff, mais le Torchwood de Jack n'existait pas dans cet univers. Il n'y avait qu'un Torchwood et c'était celui de Pete Tyler à Londres. Jack lui manquait, ainsi que tous les autres compagnons. Malheureusement, même pour eux, il n'était que le 2e Docteur.

Il aimerait avoir un ami qui ne le connaissait qu'en John Smith, mais John Smith n'existait pas vraiment. Il n'y avait que le Docteur et le métacrisis. Si l'Autre disparaissait, il pourrait reprendre sa place et son identité. Rose ne pourrait qu'aimer lui. Il chassa cette idée, honteux d'y avoir simplement pensé. Il n'était pas cruel, il ne voulait détruire personne, pas même l'Autre. Il voulait simplement que Rose l'aime. Tuer SON Docteur ne la ramènerait sûrement pas vers lui, bien au contraire. Il n'y avait que les stupides humains pour avoir un tel raisonnement. Comme il l'était à moitié, cette idée absurde l'avait effleurée. Quelle horreur ! Quelles autres sombres pensées son inconscient humain dissimulait-il ?

.

À l'endroit où devait se trouver le _Hub_ de Jack, il n'y avait qu'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Pourtant, il sentait la faille, exactement comme dans l'autre univers. Peter aurait dû construire Torchwood ici.

Rose aurait certainement plus de chance de faire fonctionner son appareil ici, mais pas question de lui dire ! L'entrepôt devait être rempli d'êtres ou d'objets extra-terrestres, rejetés par la faille. Il y avait sûrement aussi des êtres ou des choses qui appartenaient au futur ou au passé.

Il déverrouilla la porte à l'aide du tournevis sonique qu'il s'était fabriqué et fut assaillit par une forte odeur de moisi et de renfermé. Une odeur de chair en décomposition, qui le pris à la gorge, lui fit rejeter son dernier repas. Il sortit pour prendre quelques bouffées d'air frais, puis revient un mouchoir sur la bouche.

Il attendit que sa vue s'accoutume à la pénombre pour avoir un idée plus précise de l'endroit. C'était jonché de détritus intergalactiques. Sa première idée fut d'incendier cette bâtisse infecte, mais il se dit que l'entrepôt pourrait lui servir pour ses travaux.

Il alla donc faire quelques achats pour rendre cette endroit vivable. Premièrement, il devait se débarrasser des cadavres putréfiés de quelques créatures extra-terrestres qui n'avaient pas survécu à leur passage dans la faille. Ensuite, désinfecter. Puis, rétablir le courant électrique et l'eau, si c'était possible. Il devra éventuellement acheter ce terrain pour qu'on le laisse travailler en paix, cela ne se fera pas en deux jours bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à des équipes de nettoyage régulières à cause des éléments inhabituels qui traînaient. Il ne voulait pas faire appel à Torchwood, pour que ça reste son endroit secret.

Il passa à l'hôtel de ville pour s'informer du site. Il appartenait à une compagnie qui avait fait faillite, donc il pouvait l'acheter. En trois ans, il avait beaucoup appris à propos de l'argent et de la finance. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais eu besoin de se soucier jadis, maintenant c'était différent. Heureusement, il apprenait vite, plus qu'un humain. Avant de regagner Londres, il avait incendié les corps à l'extérieur et avait dissimulé la plupart des objets visiblement trop extra-terrestres. Il n'avait pas fouillé tout l'entrepôt, seulement ce qui était visible et facilement accessible.

Il rentra avec l'intention de régler l'achat par téléphone. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Qui voudrait de cet endroit en dehors de lui ? _Torchwood_ et UNIT sans aucun doute, mais il allait les devancer.

.

Rose était très heureuse de le revoir. Elle s'était inquiétée. Jackie et Pete lui en voulait d'avoir disparu ainsi, sans laisser de traces. il s'excusa, il n'avait pas l'habitude de rendre des comptes à qui que ce soit. Il venait et repartait et normalement personne ne s'en souciait.

Durant les jours qui avaient suivis, Rose était beaucoup plus attentive à lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait cessé, pour un moment, de voir l'Autre à travers lui. Il en était très heureux, mais il n'était pas naïf, ça n'allait pas durer, hélas. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé où il était allé, il lui menti.

Il lui avoua être aller à Cardiff, mais lui dit que c'était pour vérifier une anomalie, et non parce qu'il s'était senti nostalgique. Elle voulait en savoir plus et il lui répondit qu'il avait détecté quelque chose, mais ignorait quoi. Qu'il ne voulait pas impliquer Torchwood_,_ et surtout pas elle, tant qu'il n'était pas certain que ce n'était pas trop dangereux. Elle lui rappela que c'était justement le travail de Torchwood_,_ de sécuriser ce genre d'endroit. Elle avait raison, mais il était plus persuasif. Alors, il gagna le débat. Il lui dit qu'il allait y retourner, mais ignorait quand. Il allait la prévenir cette fois, promis.

Ce fut deux semaines plus tard. Il était allé travaillé tôt, un dimanche matin, à Torchwood_,_ et en avait profité pour voir le travail secret de Rose. Il se doutait que c'était une machine pour traverser d'un monde à l'autre, mais pas encore fonctionnelle et pourtant, cela le mit dans une rage folle. Il dû user de toutes ses capacités de sublimation Seigneur du Temps pour calmer sa colère. Il voyait rouge, et malgré tout, il pouvait analyser froidement son travail et l'en féliciter. C'était tout simplement génial, brillant.

C'était la première fois qu'il sentait vraiment l'humain et le Seigneur du Temps en lui en contradiction. L'humain en lui voulait tout détruire, mais le Seigneur du Temps l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait pas détruire des années et des années de travail acharné simplement par jalousie. C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Un côté de lui disait :_ c'est une vraie petite merveille ne détruit pas ça_ et l'autre répondait : _oui mais c'est pour LUI qu'elle l'a fait, pas pour toi._

Il quitta la pièce avant que l'humain frustré ne prenne le contrôle. C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à partir pour Cardiff. Il lui laissa une note, disant qu'il avait de nouveau senti l'anomalie et ignorait pour combien de temps il allait être là-bas. Tout cela avec des _Je t'aime_, des cœurs et des baisers.

.

Le terrain lui appartenait maintenant, il avait déjà réglé cela. L'entrepôt n'avait pas été visité de nouveau depuis son départ. La première chose qu'il fit fut de travailler sur les circuits électriques, afin d'avoir de la lumière et peut-être un peu de chauffage. Ce corps était plus capricieux que l'autre, ADN humain oblige. Cela lui prit presque toute la journée, mais enfin, il pouvait voir tout l'entrepôt. Il eut une très mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il entendit _assimiler_. Des _Cybermen,_ il y avait des _Cybermen._ Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Dans cet univers, les Cybermen étaient un véritable fléau. Torchwood et UNIT passaient leur temps à les éliminer, mais il en restait toujours un à quelque part ! c'était pire que les Weevils de Jack, il en était certain. Il avait compris que parlementer avec eux ne servait à rien. Il avait dû se résigner à les éliminer. L'Autre ne serait pas d'accord. De toute façon, à ses yeux, il était déjà un criminel pour avoir causé ce fameux génocide de Dalek_s._ Comme si les Daleks méritaient d'être sauvés! Ils n'étaient même pas une race naturelle. Ils avaient été crées pour détruire tout ce qui n'était pas Dalek.C'était leur raison d'être. Ils étaient comme des robots pré-programmés.

Deux Cybermen étaient dans son champ de vision. Il les élimina sans problème. La routine quoi. Leur point faible était l'or. Des armes simples les tuait, pourvu qu'on les enrobaient d'or. Il n'aimait pas tuer, mais il ne considérait pas les Cybermen et les Daleks comme étant proprement vivants. Le peu d'ADN qui leur reste était tellement altéré, du moins pour les Daleks_._ Les Cybermen étaient plutôt des mort-vivants. Un humain avait été tué pour chaque Cybermen crée. Tuer un Cybermen_,_ c'était libérer une âme humaine emprisonnée, comme Rose dirait.

Il ne vit pas le troisième Cyberman, mais il sentit la décharge électrique parcourir tout son corps. Il ne perdit pas conscience et réussit à éliminer son ennemi, malgré tout.

Il rampa vers le centre de l'entrepôt, là où c'était le plus propre et le plus éclairé. Il s'y rendit de peine et de misère, la douleur était insupportable. Le fait qu'il était peut-être en train de mourir ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit, les Seigneurs du Temps résistaient très bien à l'électrocution.

Il voulait simplement sortir de l'entrepôt, regagner sa chambre d'hôtel, et prendre un peu de repos. Peut-être manger un petit quelque chose aussi, mais son corps ne semblait pas vouloir lui obéir. Il cessa de ramper. Une petite pause pourrait aider, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer.

Lorsqu'il sentit son arythmie cardiaque, il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il se concentra pour régulariser les battements de son cœur. Les Seigneurs du Temps avait la capacité d'agir sur leur propre corps par l'esprit, jusqu'à un certain point. Son cœur n'avait qu'une envie : s'arrêter. Il devait utiliser toute sa concentration pour l'en empêcher. Les battements étaient trop irréguliers et pas assez rapides. Son cerveau commençait à manquer de sang, ce qui n'aidait en rien sa concentration. Sa vue se brouilla, et tous les bruits lui semblaient de plus en plus lointains. Sa conscience glissait vers le néant.

Il avait lancé un signal de détresse télépathique à qui pouvait l'entendre, et il eut une réponse. L'individu était plutôt grand, mais avait l'air très jeune. À peine sortit de l'adolescence. Il portait un long manteau sombre ou une cape, il n'était pas certain. Un capuchon masquait une partie de son visage. Il émanait de lui un aura rassurant, familier.

« _Je vais mourir, je ne peux pas me régénérer. L'autre Docteur l'a dit,_ lui télépathie-t-il et l'autre lui répondit :

_- Règle numéro 1, le Docteur ment._

Puis, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant d'ajouter :

- _Règle numéro 2, le Docteur a échoué plusieurs cours liés à l'énergie régénératrice, mais tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » _

Sur ce, les mains du jeune homme se mirent à briller de cette lueur dorée qu'il connaissait si bien. Un Seigneur du Temps! c'était un autre Seigneur du Temps! pas un futur Docteur, ni un Maître passé ou présent. Un autre Seigneur du Temps tout à fait différent !

Il sentit à peine l'énergie salvatrice entrer en lui, tellement il était surpris de rencontrer un nouvel individu de son espèce. Il sentit parfaitement bien son cœur reprendre un rythme plus régulier. La douleur disparue, faisant place à une grande fatigue. Son sauveur l'aida à s'asseoir. Il passa derrière lui, l'enlaça et activa quelque chose : un téléporteur. La dernière chose qu'il sentit, était la douceur et le confort d'un lit ou d'un sofa sous lui. Il sombra dans un sommeil profond, mais parcouru d'étranges rêves érotiques.

.

000

Il l'avait déposé délicatement sur le vieux sofa. Il n'était pas très lourd à porter. Il était plutôt maigre, plus que ce qu'on lui avait dit.

« Tu étais sensé l'éliminer, lui reprocha sa demi-sœur.

- Je n'obéis jamais complètement à ses ordres.

- Moi non plus ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu l'as sauvé ? Uniquement par esprit de contradiction ou Tu as une autre raison ?

- Une autre raison. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Ce serait pas de la sympathie ? le nargua-t-elle

- Non ! c'est une banque à échantillons vivante. C'est mieux que toutes les réserves congelées d'ADN qu'on peut trouver.

- Juste ça !

- C'est déjà pas mal, mais il y a autre chose. Il est un phénomène unique. Une métacrisis humain/Seigneur du Temps!

- Il y a la femme aussi.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant on ne l'a pas encore trouvée. Elle est plus humaine que lui, pas sûr que ça va fonctionner. On ne sait même pas si elle peut se régénérer.

- On ne perd rien à essayer.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il dit lui aussi. Moi, j'ai d'autres projets pour celui là.

- Comme ?

- Je ne te le dis pas.

- Tu vas l'étudier sous toutes ses coutures. Je le sais. Je te connais. Si tu l'ouvres, fais-moi signe.

- Je ne vais pas le disséquer. Je veux étudier sa psychologie. Faut qu'il soit vivant !

- Et aussi parce que tu n'en es pas capable. C'est tellement mignon !

- Le sérum aphrodisiaque fait effet je pense. Tu as dit que tu t'occuperais de ces échantillons-là.

- Oui. Tu as fini avec les autres échantillons ?

- Oui. Je vous laisse en privé, la nargua-t-il

- Il n'est pas laid, tu sais.

- Il est trop vieux pour toi.

- Étant donné les circonstances de sa _naissance,_ il est probablement plus jeune. Que comptes-tu faire avec lui après ? L'emprisonner ?

- Non, le ramener et l'observer dans son milieu naturel.

- C'est tout à fait toi. Bon, dégage. J'ai du travail. »

.

000

Il se réveilla sur le sol de l'entrepôt, courbaturé et avec un léger mal de tête. Lorsqu'il voulu se lever, il fut pris de vertiges et de nausées. Il resta donc assit un moment, dans l'espoir que ça passe. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il avait été attaqué par un Cyberman et un Seigneur du Temps inconnu l'avait sauvé. Il se regarda, affolé. Non, il ne s'était pas régénéré, une chance. Rose ne lui aurait pas pardonné. L'étranger l'avait seulement guéri, mais il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait se régénérer. C'était une bonne nouvelle. D'autant plus qu'il avait pu ressentir brièvement son propre pouvoir régénérateur s'activer, lors du contact avec celui de l'autre. Il en était à sa première incarnation seulement !

Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait clairement senti qu'on le déposait sur un lit ou un sofa. Où était ce meuble ? Et les rêves érotiques, pourquoi ? Il avait déjà fait ce genre de rêves. Comme toute créature sexuée et apte à se reproduire, mais jamais d'une telle intensité ! c'était bizarre.

Il finit par se lever lentement, pour ne pas provoquer de nouveaux vertiges, et regagna son hôtel. Il prit une douche, se sentant poisseux. Rien d'étonnant avec les rêves qu'il avait fait, mais autre chose attira son attention : des marques de piqûres faites par des seringues. On lui avait injecté quelque chose. Ou bien, on lui avait fait des prises de sang, ou les deux, ça l'inquiétait.

Il se prit quelque chose à manger et retourna à l'entrepôt. Plus de _Cybermen. _Il pouvait se concentrer sur son travail. Pour le moment, ça se résumait essentiellement à faire du ménage et du classement parmi les débris rejetés par la faille. Il fit quelques trouvailles intéressantes. Il trouva des choses, qui, modifiées, pourraient grandement aider Rose dans son projet. Il les garda pour lui. D'ailleurs, il avait un peu le même projet, pour différentes raisons. D'abord, pour retrouver ses amis. Revoir Donna, même si c'était en cachette. Comparer les deux univers. Et surtout, utiliser l'énergie de la faille pour accélérer la croissance du corail sacré, et avoir plus rapidement son propre TARDIS. Il voulait en faire profiter Rose, bien sûr.

Peut-être qu'au fond ce n'était pas l'Autre qui lui manquait, mais les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Il s'accrochait à cet espoir. Il brûlait d'envie, lui aussi, d'avoir de nouvelles aventures avec elle. Il y avait tant de planètes qu'il aimerait lui faire visiter. Il lui montrerait la cascade de la méduse et les constellations qu'il voyait, jadis, sur Gallifrey, lorsqu'il levait les yeux vers le ciel nocturne. Tant de choses merveilleuses qu'il n'avait pas pu lui montrer. Des mondes au panorama magnifique, des endroits romantiques, uniques, fabuleux. Ils pourraient même se marier dans un de ces endroits ! Si seulement ils avaient un TARDIS !

Il rentra au bout de quelques jours, ayant maintenant son endroit personnel où travailler. Cette fois, Rose ne s'était pas inquiétée et il n'avait pas eu de gifle de la part de Jackie, comme la dernière fois. Il dit une partie de la vérité à Rose : des Cybermen, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Ils étaient comme des rats, partout !

La vie normale reprit son cour, il aimait toujours Rose à la folie, mais son désir d'être avec l'Autre plutôt qu'avec lui continuait à l'agacer. C'était un peu de sa faute, si seulement il était capable d'accepter sa deuxième place, tout irait tellement mieux. Surtout que l'Autre n'avait pas grand chance de revenir ici ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, les sentiments et le bon sens ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage.

Il décida que le bon sens primait sur ses sentiments. C'était le choix naturel, celui que ferait n'importe quel Seigneur du Temps dans sa situation, mais ça faisait mal et sa frustration augmentait de jour en jour. Un soir qu'elle voulut faire l'amour, il la repoussa. C'était la première fois. Il n'avait pas été capable de supporter l'admiration pour l'Autre qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Elle en resta très étonnée et blessée. Il ne dit rien pour s'expliquer, seulement _Je n'en ai pas envie_.

« Il y en a une autre, c'est ça ? dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Une autre quoi, Rose ? demanda-t-il.

- Fais pas l'innocent ! ragea-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Il ne comprenait réellement pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Une autre fille, voyons !

- Je ne comprend toujours pas.

- Il y a une autre fille dans ta vie !

- Oh ça ! Non. Il n'y a pas d'autre fille. Il n'y a que toi, Rose.

- Menteur !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire croire ça ? C'est toi que j'aime. Pourquoi j'irais en voir une autre ?

- Tu me repousses. Tu t'intéresses de moins en moins à moi. Tu es parfois même désagréable...

- Toi aussi je te ferais remarquer, la coupa-t-il, s'étonnant lui-même de sa spontanéité. Du Donna Noble, encore !

- Moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, moi ?

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Ça toujours été lui. Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Tu m'as accepté en attendant qu'il revienne te chercher. Il ne reviendra pas, et tu le sais. Alors, tu essayes de le rejoindre. J'ai vu ta machine, Rose. C'est génial, tout à fait magnifique. Il ne te manque pas grand chose et je pourrais t'aider à la terminer, mais je ne le ferai pas. J'ai tout fais pour te rendre heureuse. J'essaie encore, mais ça c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolé. »

Elle n'ajouta rien. Elle ne faisait que pleurer et il n'aimait pas du tout la voir dans cet état, cela lui brisait le cœur. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit. Il devait le faire, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne dit rien non plus et quitta. Elle s'excusa et tenta de l'arrêter, mais il l'ignora, sur le point de craquer lui aussi. Valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Pour leur bien-être à tout les deux. Il attendit d'être loin de leur demeure pour laisser son chagrin s'exprimer. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la route, mais ses yeux brouillés de larmes et la fine bruine qui tombait dans la nuit ne l'aidait en rien. Il faillit découvrir ce soir même s'il pouvait vraiment se régénérer, lorsqu'il frôla de près une autre voiture qui venait en sens inverse.

.

Il se dirigea vers Cardiff, dans son entrepôt. Il s'était aménagé un semblant de chez soi avec un lit, quelques chaises, une table, une bibliothèque et un mini réfrigérateur. Il travailla toute la nuit sur un appareil du genre manipulateur de vortex, mais amélioré, qui lui permettra de traverser dans l'autre univers. Il s'était basé sur la création de Mickey et son groupe, lorsqu'ils étaient dans cet univers, et ça fonctionnait.

Il se retrouva à Cardiff, près de la faille, mais le _Hub_ de Jack et sa bande n'était plus qu'un tas de débris encore fumants. Que c'était-il passé ? Où était Torchwood et Jack ? Son ami était sûrement encore vivant. Qu'en était-il de son équipe dont il était si fier ? Il fouilla le_ Hub_ en entier. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, et aucune piste pour l'aider à retracer Jack et les autres.

Il quitta le site, encore plus abattu et déprimé qu'à son arrivée. Il trouva toutefois une adresse intéressante dans le bottin : Cooper, Gwen, il s'y rendit. Il était six heures du matin. Il espérait ne pas la réveiller, mais il devait savoir. Elle lui ouvrit, l'air encore endormi, il l'avait réveillée.

« Je suis désolé d'arriver comme ça, sans prévenir, mais j'ai vu le _Hub_ en ruines et je me demandais ce qui c'était passé. Où est Jack ?

- Jack n'est pas ici. Il n'est plus sur Terre et Dieu seul sait où il est allé, répondit-elle.

- D'accord, je m'excuse, dit-il, vu son air peu engageant.

- Vous êtes le Docteur, n'est-ce pas ? je vous reconnais.

- Seulement l'autre... le demi, la métacrisis. Il vous en a parlé ?

- Oui, que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas avec lui ?

- Non, il m'a laissé dans un univers parallèle. Longue histoire. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Le 456. Ça été horrible. Il ne reste que Jack et moi. Moi, puisque Jack est parti. Je ne peux le blâmer avec ce qu'il a dû faire... en tout cas. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous, Docteur ?

- Appelez-moi John Smith. C'est mon nouveau nom.

- John Smith.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Entrez. Je vais faire du café ou du thé, si vous préférez.

- Du thé, merci. »

Gwen lui raconta la sordide histoire du 456. Un extra-terrestre junkie qui voulait 10% des enfants de la Terre, pour son plaisir personnel. Le plus horrifiant pour elle, c'était que tous les dirigeants de la planète s'étaient entendus pour leur envoyer les enfants les moins bien nantis. Cela l'avait dégoûté de la race humaine. Pour sauver ces enfants, Jack n'avait eu d'autre choix que de sacrifier son propre petit fils, il ne s'en était pas remis. Elle mentionna la mort de Ianto, leur collègue et amant de Jack. C'était donc deux coups terribles pour Jack. Pas étonnant qu'il soit en fuite, le pauvre.

« Où était-il le Docteur ? Je ne vous blâme pas, mais nous aurions eu besoin de son aide, avoua-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Je n'ai rien su de cela. Ce n'est pas arrivé dans mon monde parallèle. Lui, je ne sais pas. D'après les échos télépathiques que je reçois, il ne va pas très bien lui non plus. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu connaissance de cela. Sinon il serait intervenu, j'en suis sûr.

- Oui. Il ne peut pas être partout en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si j'avais pu...

- Oui, je sais. Merci quand même.

- Si je peux faire quelque chose... offrit John.

- Oui, trouvez Jack. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. Qu'il ne sera pas seul dans cette épreuve. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Merci. Tenez, l'autre manipulateur de vortex de Jack. Je l'ai retrouvé dans les débris. Prenez-le. »

Il aurait pu utiliser son manipulateur spécial, mais préférait le garder pour changer d'univers. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait le faire qu'à proximité de la faille. Jack était sûrement dans un bar intergalactique quelconque, mais lequel ? Il n'allait pas être facile à trouver. Il refusa de rentrer tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouvé. Ses problèmes avec Rose lui semblaient bien superficiels comparés à ceux de Jack.

Il le chercha pendant près d'une semaine. Il commençait à être plutôt doué avec les manipulateurs de vortex. Il n'aimait toujours pas ce moyen de téléportation archaïque, mais il n'avait rien de mieux. Jack était dans un bar, et il n'en était pas à son premier verre, ni à sa première nuit de beuverie. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans lui demandé la permission.

« Jack ! dit-il

- Docteur, que faites vous ici ?

- Devine.

- Vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici pour me voir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? j'ai parlé à Gwen, elle m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec le 456. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su... »

Jack ne dit rien pour un instant. Puis, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour calmer le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait. Une fois en contrôle de lui-même, il le regarda de nouveau.

« J'aurais aimé que vous me voyez sous un meilleur jour, Docteur.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous abandonnez vos amis si rapidement. Lorsque vous vous attachez à eux et que vous les perdez, ça fait encore plus mal. J'aimais Ianto, mais j'ai jamais pu lui dire proprement. Maintenant, il est parti. Vous savez la dernière chose qu'il m'a dite ?

- Non.

- Tu vivras encore des siècles et des siècles et dans 100, 200 ou 300 ans, tu m'auras oublié. Le plus terrible, c'est qu'il avait probablement raison et il comprenait. Il ne m'en voulait pas.

- C'était une personne merveilleuse.

- Oui, et je m'en suis aperçu seulement à la fin. Il était trop tard. Je vais effectivement vivre encore des siècles, pas par choix, par obligation. Ses dernières paroles vont me hanter et juste pour cela, je ne l'oublierai pas. Comme je n'oublierai jamais le visage de ma propre fille lorsque j'ai sacrifié son fils unique, ma descendance par l'effet même. Lorsque tous ces enfants que j'ai sauvé seront morts, de leur belle mort. Lorsqu'ils auront laissé derrière eux des enfants, des petits-enfants et des arrière-petits enfants. Moi, je vais me souvenir de ce regard. Du prix que ça m'a coûté de leur offrir cette deuxième chance.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux, vu les circonstances. Même si présentement ça te semble absurde. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends. Ça m'a coûté la même chose lorsque j'ai détruit Gallifrey pour sauver l'univers.

- Ce n'était pas vous, Docteur...

- Mais c'est dans ma mémoire, aussi vivement que dans la sienne. Comment as-tu su que c'était moi et pas lui ?

- Il ne serait pas ici avec moi. Après 48 heures avec vous deux dans le TARDIS, j'ai appris à vous différencier. Vous êtes venu avec un vulgaire manipulateur de vortex... il ne ferait jamais ça.

- C'est temporaire !

- Je n'en doute pas. Où vous a-t-il abandonné ?

- Dans le monde parallèle, avec Rose.

- Avec Rose! Ce n'est pas si mal non ?

- C'est... compliqué.

- Je crois que j'ai mon idée sur ça. C'est lui qu'elle veut.

- Oui, c'est ça. Il ne nous a pas laissé le choix.

- C'est son genre. Moi, je vous prendrais les deux, déclara Jack ,avec un sourire dragueur. Au moins, il retrouvait sa bonne humeur.

- On s'entre-tueraient. Personne ne peut vivre avec soi-même. Vivrais-tu avec un toi-même du passé ?

- Je le marierais et on passerait notre vie à baiser sans arrêt.

- Oui, c'est vrai que toi...

- Vous n'avez pas essayé ça avec vos incarnations du passé ? Moi, j'aurais essayé.

- Paradoxe, Jack. Je ne pourrais pas.

- Quel dommage! je voudrais voir ça. Je vous offre un verre ?

- Il est à peu près temps ! Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je suis en couple avec Rose.

- On pourrait faire un ménage à trois.

- Pas sûr qu'elle approuverait.

- moi je pense que si.

- Jack !

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ?

- Impressionne-moi. Mais attention, je suis à moitié humain. Ne m'empoisonne pas. »

Jack lui fit boire quelque chose d'affreusement dégoûtant qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de cracher. Ce qui le fit rigoler.

« Tu veux me brûler de l'intérieur ou quoi ?

- De l'hypervodka. C'est mon verre, mais je voulais que vous y goûtiez. Je vous ai pris quelque chose de plus doux.

- C'est beaucoup mieux, merci, dit-il, goûtant son propre verre.

- Si Rose ne veut plus de vous, ou que vous voulez mettre un peu de piquant dans votre vie sexuelle, faites-moi signe. En admettant que vous en ayez une, bien sûr, le nargua Jack.

- Content de constater que tu es redevenu toi-même. C'est bon signe, conclut-il.

- Je suis content que vous soyez passé, Docteur. Merci.

- Je te ferai visiter mon univers, si tu veux. Lorsque mon manipulateur bi-dimensionnel ne sera plus au stade expérimental.

- Ça me ferait plaisir. »

Jack le serra contre lui. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine et il eut une sensation de malaise général. Jack était un point fixe, une aberration dans l'univers. Tous ses sens de Seigneur du Temps continuaient de se révolter contre sa simple existence, mais il tenait bon. Jack était son ami, peu importait son anomalie.

.

Il ne quitta pas cet univers, pas encore. Il aurait aimé voir Martha et Mickey pour savoir s'ils étaient finalement en couple, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie pour aller jusqu'à New York. Si toutefois elle y était encore.

Il fit un détour par Chiswick pour voir sa sœur de métacrisis, même s'il ne pouvait que l'observer de loin. Il ne resta pas longtemps, car résister à l'envie de lui parler et de l'enlacer devenait de plus en plus ardu. Elle semblait se porter bien, c'était ce qui importait le plus.

Il lui restait un dernier petit voyage à faire dans cet univers. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, mais il devait savoir pour le Seigneur du Temps étranger. C'était trop important. Il commença d'abord par établir un contact télépathique, ce qui était encore plus facile étant dans son monde. Peut-être qu'il n'aura pas à le voir finalement. Il pouvait simplement lui transmettre son message.

Ce qu'il reçu comme message, en analysant les pensées de l'autre, lui fit froid dans le dos. Il était devenu fou ! Il n'eut autre choix que de se téléporter dans le TARDIS, sur la planète Mars. Il l'attendit, tandis qu'un petit robot, aux compétences douteuses, activait le vaisseau. Il avait compris parfaitement ce que l'Autre s'apprêtait à faire. Il devait l'arrêter.

« Tu ne peux pas sauver Adélaïde. Sa mort est un point fixe, lui cria-t-il

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu n'es pas sensé être ici.

- Je suis venu t'arrêter. Tu vas commettre une grave erreur.

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je suis le dernier des Seigneur du Temps. Les lois sont miennes, à présent.

- Tu parles comme le Maître. Tu es devenu cinglé. »

Le premier Docteur lui prit le visage entre ses mains et colla son front contre le sien. Il analysait ses pensées, évidemment. Il le repoussa brutalement, et le deuxième Docteur se frappa la tête contre le rebord de la salle de contrôle. Le premier s'expliqua.

« Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose en remerciement de t'avoir laissé vivre. C'était de rendre Rose heureuse et tu as échoué ! lui cria-t-il.

- J'ai essayé, crois moi.

- Pas assez, apparemment.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus. C'est toi qu'elle veut, pas moi.

- Et bien soit moi !

- Je le suis déjà, mais pas assez pour elle. Peux-tu comprendre ça ? N'as-tu pas pensé, deux seconde,s lui demander son avis ? et le mien aussi ?

- Le tien je m'en fiche et c'était ce qu'elle voulait, un vie domestique avec moi. C'est ce que je lui ai offert.

- Avec toi, pas avec moi.

- Tu es moi !

- Je suis une partie de toi et de Donna !

- Pourquoi tu es ici ? traverser d'un monde à l'autre est dangereux pour les deux univers.

- Tu l'as vu dans ma tête.

- Tu as risqué les deux univers pour faire une petite visite à Jack ?

- Il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Il a vécu des choses horribles. Évidemment, c'est pas assez grave pour toi! et je voulais te dire, monsieur le nouveau Dieu de l'univers, qu'il y a un autre Seigneur du Temps. Tu n'es pas le dernier. »

.

Sur ce, il activa son manipulateur de vortex et disparu. Il avait mal à la tête et il était désemparé. Ce crétin allait faire l'erreur de sa vie, et il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter. Le monde n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième Seigneur du Temps avec un complexe de Dieu. Le Maître était déjà un assez gros problème à lui seul. Maintenant qu'il était mort, l'Autre se sentait obligé de le remplacer !

Il se rendit aux ruines du _Hub_ et activa son autre vortex pour regagner son propre univers. Il se portait beaucoup mieux sans la présence d'un Seigneur du Temps. Il retourna auprès de Rose. Il allait jouer le second. C'était le prix à payer pour avoir une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire que SON Docteur était devenu fou. Il préféra se taire pour ne pas la blesser, ni lui donner l'impression de n'être qu'un homme jaloux et frustré. Bien qu'il l'était un peu, à vrai dire.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui dans l'autre univers. Sa famille, son travail son réseau social. Tout était ici, dans le monde de Pete Tyler. Même Torchwood n'existait plus, là-bas. Il n'avait que deux choix : vivre seul et détaché de tous, là-bas. Ou, ravaler sa frustration et se contenter de ce qu'il avait ici. Mais pour combien de temps ?

En arrivant, il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque. C'était rapidement devenu son endroit personnel, lorsqu'il avait besoin de solitude. En général, Rose respectait cela, mais pas toujours, pas aujourd'hui. Elle vient le rejoindre.

« Je suis désolée John. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je t'aime aussi, tu sais. C'est la vérité. Je vous aime tout les deux.

- Il te faudra choisir, Rose Tyler.

- Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes la même personne. Un peu différente, mais la même personne.

- Tu devras le faire quand même.

- C'est cruel de me demander ça, avoua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est légitime.

- Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre.

- Je comprend, mais je ne l'accepte pas. C'est différent.

- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes la même personne.

- Pas tout à fait. À chaque fois que tu souris, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me fais l'amour, c'est lui que tu vois. C'est à lui que tu penses. Tu vis tes rêves et des fantasmes de lui à travers moi. Je ne suis qu'un véhicule. Je vais partir...

- Non, ne pars pas ! le coupa-t-elle. Il l'ignora.

- Je vais aller vivre à Cardiff. Il y a une faille là-bas, comme dans l'autre univers. Je pense que cela aiderait grandement la croissance du corail sacré. Il y a aussi tout ce travail à faire à cet endroit. Restes ici. Je vais te donner ma nouvelle adresse lorsque je l'aurai. Toi, réfléchis et prends ta décision de façon éclairée. Si tu me choisis, tu sauras où me trouver. Si tu le choisis, va le rejoindre. Je pourrais même t'aider à le faire, si tu me promets de me laisser tranquille. Je n'aurais certainement plus envie de te revoir. Je suis désolé Rose, mais c'est comme ça. Tu ne peux pas nous avoir les deux. Ni revenir vers moi si jamais il ne veut pas de toi. Alors, réfléchis y bien. Si tu me choisis, il faudra que tu arrêtes de le chercher et que tu le laisses faire sa vie. On essayera d'accélérer la croissance de notre jeune TARDIS, et on pourra de nouveau voyager dans le temps et l'espace, comme avant. Moi, c'est ce que je souhaite, mais la décision t'appartient. »

.

Il se coucha sur l'un des sofas. Le lendemain, il quitta avant même qu'elle se lève. Il se sentait cruel de lui donner cet ultimatum, mais il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi, c'était malsain. Même si en perdant Rose, il perdait cette vie qu'ils avaient bâti ensemble. Il perdait sa famille, son réseau social et probablement son travail. Tout son univers était lié à elle, mais avait-il un autre choix ?

Il n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver un petit appartement, près de l'entrepôt, et y emménagea. Il n'avait besoin que du stricte minimum. Même à moitié humain, il n'avait pas hérité de leur côté obsessionnel pour la richesse matérielle. Le seul luxe qu'il s'était payé, était des nouveaux livres. Il avait aussi acheté un ordinateur, mais c'était surtout pour son travail sur la faille de Cardiff. Il fallait bien qu'il compile les résultats de ses recherches quelque part.

Se concentrer sur son travail l'empêchait de penser à Rose et de ce qu'il risquait de perdre. cela avait toutefois un côté un peu maladif. À quelques reprises, il s'était endormi dans l'entrepôt, alors qu'il travaillait sur quelques choses, ou compilait des résultats dans l'ordinateur. Ou bien, il oubliait de manger pendant des jours. Parfois, l'épuisement et la solitude le menaient à des crises de larmes incontrôlables, ou à des excès de colère. Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Rose lui manquait atrocement. Il avait envie de retourner vers elle, peu importait sa décision.

Il travaillait toujours pour Torchwood, mais à partir de Cardiff. Il communiquait toujours avec Peter, professionnellement parlant. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir le mettre dehors, même si ça ne fonctionnait plus très bien avec Rose. Pour Pete Tyler, les affaires étaient les affaires. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre un excellent employé pour des histoires domestiques.

Il avait probablement moins d'attachement pour Rose que Jackie. Simplement parce que, même si elle l'était biologiquement, il ne considérait pas Rose comme sa fille. Il ne l'avait pas éduquée et elle était issue d'une union entre Jackie et un autre lui-même. Peter était celui qui pouvait mieux le comprendre. Pour lui, Jackie, la mère de Rose, était sa deuxième femme et non sa première revenue d'entre les morts. Étrangement, Jackie aussi semblait comprendre cela, mais n'arrivait pas à _raisonner_ sa fille. Ça le rassurait de voir qu'il ne les avait pas contre lui, mais en même temps, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à sa situation.


	4. The end of time

4- The end of time

_sommaire : Ce chapitre est dédié au docteur. Comme le titre l'indique, ça débute durant the end of time et ça va jusqu'à la disparition de Rory dans la faille (épisode 9 de la série 5). _

_Disclaimer : les personnage de DW ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : slash_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il avait senti sa présence. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour l'humanité. Lui, il avait des sentiments mitigés. Il le haïssait, pas de doute, mais il était le seul autre Seigneur du Temps dans tout l'univers. Il était son ami d'enfance et son premier amant. Il était tout ce qui lui restait de Gallifrey, en dehors du TARDIS. Son double avait parlé d'un autre Seigneur du Temps. Il aurait dû spécifier qu'il s'agissait du Maître. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas le reconnaître ? C'était absurde, ou bien il le savait, mais avait préféré ne pas lui dire. Le retour du Maître l'effrayait. Qu'allait-il faire encore ? Il devait l'arrêter. Peu importait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, c'était sûrement grandiose et machiavélique.

Il voulait toujours l'aider, malgré tout. Lui rappeler qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un psychopathe et un meurtrier. Il voulait retrouver le Koschei qu'il avait connu sur Gallifrey. Ensemble, ils pourraient faire tant de choses. Visiter des endroits magnifiques. Il n'aurait plus besoin de compagnons humains et il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Cette solitude qui ne le quittait jamais, même entouré de tous ses compagnons humains. C'était une forme de solitude que personne sur terre ne pouvait comprendre, pas même Jack. Ses amis humains avaient beau être à moins d'un mètre de lui, leur présence psychique se faisait très peu sentir. Lorsqu'ils quittaient, il n'en restait qu'une trace très tenue. C'était comme se promener dans un centre d'achat bondé, sans entendre une seule personne parler. Les autres sons étaient là : bruits de pas, de portes, froissement de tissus, escaliers mécaniques, ascenseurs etc, mais pas les voix. Il vivait dans ce silence psychique depuis des années. Parfois, une ou plusieurs créatures télépathes se faisaient entendre, mais ce n'était pas des Seigneurs du Temps. Ils parlaient un autre langage.

Certains humains avaient ce don, mais c'était différent. Les Seigneurs du Temps possédaient une forme de télépathie inconsciente, superficielle. À part de celle qu'ils utilisaient pour communiquer entre eux. C'était comme une empreinte digitale, une identité. Chaque Seigneur du Temps avait la sienne. En fait, c'était mieux que des tests d'ADN. L'empreinte psychique (ou télépathique) ne changeait pas au cours des régénérations. L'ADN pouvait être légèrement altérée.

Le Maître n'avait pas besoin d'être à ses côtés pour qu'il le reconnaisse. En fait, il pouvait être très loin, il le retrouvera en suivant cette trace. Une fois plus près de lui, il reconnaîtra son odeur. Une odeur personnelle que les humains ne pouvaient sentir.

Lorsqu'il le vit enfin, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa résurrection ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Il se disait : _laisse-le, il est en train de mourir de toute façon_, mais il en était incapable. il devait le sauver, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, malgré tout ce qu'il fera.

.

Il se retrouva de nouveau prisonnier. Il espérait juste que le Maître n'allait pas encore le faire vieillir. Ce débile avait transformé tous les humains en lui-même. Il avait un ego si démesuré ! Au moins, il ne les avait pas tué et c'était réversible. Il allait sûrement finir par se lasser de ce petit jeu. Du moins, il l'espérait. Ou bien, il fera pire. Il tenait Wilfred prisonnier. Il ne devrait pas lui faire trop de mal, mais cela l'inquiétait quand même.

Il avait torturé Jack durant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. Pour la famille de Martha, il les avait simplement traité comme des esclaves. C'était beaucoup, mais pour le Maître, cela aurait pu être pire. Contrairement à ce que Jack croyait, le Maître ne couchait pas avec Tish, la sœur de Martha. Il exigeait d'elle des massages, parfois à caractère sexuel, mais il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Les humains ne l'intéressaient pas et Lucy était sa femme, de titre seulement. Pourquoi aurait-il couché avec des humains, alors qu'il avait un Seigneur du Temps à sa merci ?

Le soir, il l'amenait à sa chambre, l'attachait comme il faut, et lui rendait sa jeunesse pour quelques heures. Parfois pour quelques jours. Lorsque son appétit sexuelle était comblée, il le vieillissait de nouveau. Le passage de l'un à l'autre était affreusement douloureux. C'était ce dont il se souvenait le plus.

Il y avait la faim aussi. Ces changements déséquilibraient son organisme entier et il avait besoin de manger pour récupérer. Le Maître ne lui donnait qu'un minimum de nourriture, comme à tous, d'ailleurs. Il avait même eu la brillante idée de laisser Jack mourir de faim. Ça, il ne le lui avait toujours pas pardonné. En fait, il lui en voulait encore énormément pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Jack. Il ne croyait pas pouvoir lui pardonner ça un jour. Jack avait prétendu avoir vécu pire aux mains de... _Torchwood_, mais tout de même.

.

Le Maître leur avait fait passer toute une soirée assis sur leur chaise. Se marrant de leur montrer qu'il était partout. Même dans toutes les émissions de télévision en direct. Ils avaient regarder la météo avec le Maître, les informations, une émission de cuisine, une émission pour enfants, un jeu télévisé, une émission de variété etc. Toutes avec le Maître comme animateur, invités, acteurs, participants etc. C'était d'un ennuie mortel. Il avait les os et les muscles extrêmement endoloris, à force d'être être resté assit aussi longtemps dans la même position. Wilfred avait eu plus de chance. Il le laissait aller aux toilettes.

Il avait espoir que les Vinvocci allaient trouver une solution. Il fallait juste qu'ils restent cachés aux nombreux yeux du Maître. Ils examinaient les allées et venues des gardes, espérant trouver le meilleur moment. Malheureusement, le Maître était un Seigneur du Temps. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de dormir énormément. Ce qui en allait de même pour ses gardes. Mais, ils mangeaient tout le temps. À ce rythme là, ils allaient vider la Terre de toutes ses ressources alimentaires en moins d'un an ! Les gardes les libérèrent pour la nuit. Ils avaient même chacune chambre. Au moins, Wilfred allait pouvoir se reposer. Lui, il savait ce qui l'attendait.

Le Maître laissa ses autres lui-mêmes préparer la Terre pour la guerre contre... le malchanceux qui passera par là. Son seul but était de faire une guerre. Peu importait laquelle. Pourvu que ça mette le Docteur en rogne ! Il adorait jouer à ce jeu. Il le faisait déjà sur Gallifrey, sauf que maintenant, les enjeux étaient bien plus grands. Il mettait des mondes en péril, pour son simple amusement personnel !

Une fois ses _employés_ à la tâche, il pouvait s'occuper personnellement du Docteur.

« Ça fait longtemps ,Docteur ? lui demanda le Maître, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Certainement pas autant que toi.

- Je ne parle pas de galipettes avec des humains. Je parle de vrai sexe. Dis-moi, la reproduction par Méta Crisis est-ce que ça t'as fait jouir ?

- Non.

- C'est ce que je pensais.

- Pourquoi tu couches avec moi à chaque fois qu'on se voit ?

- Tu aimes ça, lui répondit le Maître.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Tu serais déçu si je le faisais. »

Il n'argumenta pas, le salaud avait raison. Il n'aimait pas se l'avouer, mais il le désirait tout autant. Il n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour lui (leurs ébats d'adolescence étaient chose du passé), mais il était de son espèce et c'était le seul qui restait.

Même s'il avait une légère préférence pour le sexe féminin chez les humains, du moins dans cette incarnation, le Maître était un Seigneur du Temps. Coucher avec des humains n'était pas naturel. Il avait simplement appris à le faire, à défaut de n'avoir rien d'autre qui ressemblait à des Gallifréens. Le sexe avec des humains restait insatisfaisant puisqu'ils étaient incapables de faire de la télépathie, donc d'entrer en symbiose totale avec l'autre. Chez les Seigneurs du Temps, et autres créatures télépathes, le sexe était une expérience psychique et physique. Ça prenait des heures, pas quelques minutes.

.

Le Maître passa derrière lui, et l'embrassa dans le cou du bout des lèvres. Il ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir malgré lui, anticipant la suite. Il revient devant lui et il le sentit s'insinuer doucement dans son esprit. C'était des préliminaires.

Le sexe chez les Seigneurs du Temps était une symbiose entre le corps et l'esprit qu'aucun de ses compagnons humains ne pouvait lui apporter. Il y avait aussi tout le côté affectif de la chose. Même s'il n'aimait pas le Maître, celui-ci pouvait lui apporter une sorte de réconfort et de bien-être psychologique qui n'existaient pas chez les humains. Étant les deux seuls Seigneurs du Temps de tout l'univers, ce dernier aspect était particulièrement important. Tout les deux en avait affreusement besoin. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour, même si un humain pourrait s'y méprendre.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble et oublièrent le reste du monde. Dans ces moments-là, même le Maître baissait ses gardes. Le Docteur pouvait sentir toute sa solitude, encore plus que la sienne. Bien sûr, il ne s'arrangeait pas pour se faire des amis, mais tout de même. Au fond, ce que le Maître désirait le plus au monde, c'était de retrouver Gallifrey et les Seigneurs du Temps. Rentrer à la maison. Pourtant, il savait que Gallifrey n'était plus, mais il ignorait plus ou moins comment c'était arrivé.

À l'aube, il s'assoupit et fut réveillé brutalement par le Maître, redevenu psychopathe, qui le rattacha sur sa chaise. Heureusement, les Vinvocci avaient eu le temps de concocter un plan. Il se retrouva avec Wilfred dans leur vaisseau. Wilfred était évidemment impressionné. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert, tant mieux.

Il voulait quand même qu'il tue le Maître. Il ne pouvait pas. Wilfred ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il lui avait toutefois posé une question très pertinente : Oserait-il faire passer la vie du Maître avant celle de tous ces gens sur La Terre ? Il n'avait pas répondu, incertain. Il y avait réfléchi de nombreuses minutes, pour arriver à une conclusion qu'il préférait ne pas partager avec lui. Alors, il ne répondit jamais.

Lorsqu'il su que les Seigneurs du Temps étaient sortis de la boucle temporelle, il vit rouge et fut à peine conscient de ses actes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve par terre, devant eux, les os à moitié brisés par sa chute suicidaire à travers le toit de vitre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix de briser le lien. Ce qui voulait dire tuer Rassilon, ou le Maître, ou les deux. Son esprit était vide. Il était comme en transe, mais le regard résigné de sa mère le sortit de sa torpeur. Il avait choisi de tuer Rassilon, mais revient sur sa décision, sachant qu'il allait de nouveau condamner sa propre mère.

Elle avait acceptée son sort, sachant que c'était le mieux à faire pour sauver l'univers. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il était pardonné. Comme elle savait à quel point il détestait tuer, elle lui fit part d'une autre option. C'était ce qu'il avait choisi, même si ça incluait sa mort. Il n'avait pas prévu que le Maître s'interposerait pour faire ce que lui ne pouvait pas : tuer Rassilon.

Lorsque les Seigneurs du Temps retournèrent dans la boucle temporelle, il ne s'en réjouit pas pour autant. Le Maître venait encore de mourir, et pour lui, cette fois. Après toutes ces années de souffrance, il avait finalement compris qui était la cause de ce bruit harcelant de tambours dans sa tête. Le Docteur devait faire de nouveau le deuil du Maître, de son peuple, de sa famille, tout en essayant de contrôler la colère qui bouillait en lui. C'était la faute de Rassilon. Il avait détruit la vie entière de Koschei. C'était lui qui l'avait rendu fou et c'était lui qui avait mené les Seigneurs du Temps à leur propre perte. Il le haïssait.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, voilà ce bon vieux Wilfred qui s'était enfermé dans la vitre Vinvocci, saturée de radiations mortelles. Il fallait évidemment qu'il frappe quatre fois sur cette fichue vitre. Comme le Ood l'avait prédit dans sa prophétie ! Il comprit, dès ce moment, qu'il allait mourir. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de laisser Wilfred là.

La douleur fut atroce lorsque les radiations pénétrèrent dans son corps et cela lui semblait prendre une éternité. Il n'avait même pas eu droit à un évanouissement. Il fut conscient tout le long de son agonie. La mort ne vient pas le chercher. Il absorba toutes les radiations et put sortir de la vitre Vinvocci. Il se retrouva devant Wilfred, hébété, qui crut naïvement qu'il s'en était sorti. Rien n'était plus faux. La douleur était toujours présente, mais tolérable sauf lors des spasmes, qu'il contrôlait de son mieux. Il n'avait pas survécu. L'énergie régénératrice brûlait déjà dans ses veines et Wilfred finit par comprendre.

Aller faire ses adieux à tous ses amis était d'une telle stupidité. Il n'était pas en état de le faire, il mourrait ! Son bon sens lui disait : _Régénère-toi d'abord et vas-y ensuite, idiot. _Mais il refusait de l'entendre, craignant de ne plus avoir envie de le faire après, puisqu'il ne sera plus le même. Son double l'avait profondément blessé, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne se souciait même pas de ses amis, et qu'il se prenait pour Dieu. Ce n'était jamais agréable de se faire dire ses quatre vérités en plein visage, surtout pas par... soi-même. Il ne voulait pas être ainsi et c'était pourquoi il endurait la douleur et fit sa tournée d'adieux.

Chacun de ses voyages était de plus en plus pénible. Le TARDIS le savait. Donc, il arrivait exactement au bon moment, dans les plus brefs délais. Il aurait aimé faire un petit saut dans le monde parallèle pour voir comment allait Rose, et par l'effet même, montrer au métacrisis qu'il n'était pas complètement insensible au sort de ses amis. Il n'en avait plus la force et se contenta de saluer une Rose du passé. Une Rose dont la vie n'avait pas encore été gâchée à cause de lui.

Il aurait aimé vivre cette histoire d'amour avec elle, même brièvement. Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

L'énergie régénératrice était à présent plus douloureuse que les radiations qu'il avait absorbées. Il résista, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment devenir quelqu'un d'autre, ou laisser la mort venir le chercher. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'accrocher. Il voulait périr, rejoindre son peuple disparu. Façon de parler car, il ne croyait pas en la vie après la mort. La douleur choisit pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus retenir l'énergie régénératrice et elle explosa littéralement, détruisant la salle de console. Il voulait hurler, mais en était incapable. À ce stade de la régénération, il était complètement paralysé. Il ne pouvait même pas fermer ses yeux qui pourtant lui brûlaient. Toutes les cellules de son corps se désintégraient. Puis, les nouvelles se formaient. Les deux dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Lorsque l'effet paralysie cessa, il laissa s'échapper le cri de douleur qu'il retenait depuis si longtemps. Ses coeurs s'affolèrent et son corps entier tremblait. Puis, il commença à prendre conscience de son nouvel état. Il ne lui manquait rien, mais il n'était toujours pas roux ! De plus, il était affamé. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si sa régénération n'avait pas été mal, comme la résurrection du Maître, et qu'il allait se mettre à manger des humains vivants. Il ne put s'en préoccuper très longtemps, il était en train de s'écraser contre le Big Ben! Le TARDIS choisit sa destination : le jardin d'une grande maison, quelque part au Royaume-Uni. Pour une fois, il aurait pu gagner la chambre zéro et récupérer de sa régénération. Si ce n'était pas de sa faim harcelante. Bien sûr, la cuisine avait été abîmée durant la chute !

.

000

John Smith examinait un appareil sortit de la faille, lorsqu'il fut frappé par cette douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps. Il cessa de bouger, respira à peine, ne sachant trop ce qui se passait, mais cela lui revient rapidement. Il ressentait l'écho de la régénération de l'Autre. Étrangement fort pour simplement un écho. Comme le pont télépathique était toujours actif, il reçu, en prime, un résumé de ce que le premier Docteur avait vécu récemment.

Il était mort irradié. Il avait énormément souffert. Et, mauvaise nouvelle, le Maître était revenu à un moment ou l'autre dans sa vie. Il y avait également quelque chose en lien avec une prophétie et les Seigneurs du Temps emprisonnés dans la boucle temporelle. C'était très étrange. Trop rapide et trop flou pour qu'il puisse vraiment analyser et comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce que le Docteur lui envoyait n'était que des ondes cérébrales erratiques, inconscientes, dû à la mort agonisante de son cerveau. Il ressentit comme une explosion dans sa tête et bascula vers l'arrière. Sons, lumières, sensations, émotions, tout se mêla en lui. Son cœur battait la chamade. Le sang lui montait au visage. Ses mains étaient moites, et il respirait avec difficulté. Puis, tout cessa graduellement.

Il se retrouva au sol, couché sur le dos et essoufflé. Comme s'il avait couru un marathon, mais ça allait mieux. Il prit la peine de s'asseoir doucement, avant de se lever. Il craignant le vertige. C'est là qu'il comprit ce qui s'était passé. En se régénérant, le premier Docteur avait détruit le pont télépathique qui les unissaient. Désormais, ils n'étaient plus la même personne. Il en était heureux, mais en même temps, cela faisait un vide en lui.

.

000

Amelia Pond était sa nouvelle compagne de voyage. Il l'avait trouvé adorable lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, âgée de 7 ans. Il était heureux que le TARDIS l'ait amené ici. Il ne voulait pas voyager seul, pas cette fois. Évidemment, c'était plutôt à cause du prisonnier zéro et des failles, mais c'était bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec lui.

Amy n'avait plus 7 ans. Elle était adulte maintenant. Pour lui, ça s'était passé dans la même journée. Un aller-retour vers la lune, et douze ans s'étaient écoulées pour elle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était aussi en retard ! Après cela, un autre deux ans ! Elle avait 21 ans maintenant, et enfin, elle voyageait avec lui. Sur sa ligne de temps à lui, ça faisait quelques mois seulement qu'il la connaissait, mais il l'aime bien. Il adorait ses magnifiques cheveux roux, il en était jaloux.

Être avec Amy lui rappelait ses premières années avec Rose, lorsqu'il en était encore à sa neuvième incarnation. Lorsque tout était encore beau, avant qu'il lui gâche la vie. Amy avait mauvais caractère, comme Rose, mais lui aussi, dans ce nouveau corps. Toutefois, elle ne l'admirait pas comme Rose jadis, et aimait bien le remettre à sa place. Parfois, cela devenait franchement harcelant, et ils se chamaillaient. Puis, ils pouvaient se bouder pendant quelques heures, voir quelques jours. Exactement comme avec Rose, lorsqu'il était à sa neuvième incarnation !

Heureusement, la plupart du temps, ils s'entendaient bien et il retrouva le plaisir simple de voyager à travers le temps et l'espace. De partager ces merveilles du monde avec quelqu'un, un non-initié. Amy était beaucoup moins impressionnable que ses compagnons précédents. Ce qui était un défi intéressant : trouver quelque chose qui la laissera sans voix ! Comme avec Rose et sa neuvième incarnation, il ressentait quelque chose pour Amy. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne nouvelle. Il avait tellement souffert avec cette histoire. Voilà que cela se reproduisait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe amoureux ? Encore ! Il ne fera pas la même erreur qu'avec Rose. Il allait tenter sa chance avec Amy. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait souffrir, aussi bien essayer.

.

Les choses n'étaient malheureusement pas si simples. Il était prêt à essayer, sans se précipiter. Mais, la voilà qui lui sautait dessus, comme une déchaînée, pour qu'il couche avec elle... la veille de son mariage ! Elle se mariait, elle aurait pu lui dire. Il l'avait repoussé. Premièrement, les Seigneurs du Temps n'abordaient pas la sexualité de cette façon. Il n'en était vraiment pas rendu là, et il ne prenait pas les personnes déjà en couple (du moins essayait) sauf si les deux étaient consentants.

Rose avait Mickey lorsqu'ils s'était rencontrés, mais il n'avait rien fait avant d'être certain qu'il n'était plus dans la vie de Rose. Du moins, de son point de vue à elle. Amy n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser son futur mari pour lui. Contrairement à Rose, avec Mickey. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était une nuit avec lui, rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour le moment. Il était déçu de savoir qu'elle ne voulait que cela.

Après cette soirée, ils avaient voyagé avec Rory, le futur mari de la belle. Il avait dû ravaler sa frustration et rester neutre. Après tout, ce pauvre mec n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait donc pillé sur son orgueil de mâle unique, et l'avait accepté. Il s'était aperçut qu'en fait, il s'entendait mieux avec lui qu'avec elle. Même si ce n'était pas suffisant pour faire disparaître les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il essayait de les ignorer, à quoi bon s'en préoccuper ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait aucune chance. Elle n'était pas indifférente, mais de toute évidence, Rory ne disparaîtra pas du décor. Elle rêvait probablement de les avoir tout les deux ! Personnellement, il n'avait rien contre les ménages à trois, mais il doutait que Rory soit de cet avis.

.

Lorsque Rory fut absorbé par la faille, effacé de l'existence, et oublié de Amy, ce fut difficile pour lui. Il l'évitait, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Tout le monde avait oublié Rory, puisqu'il n'avait jamais existé à présent. Lui se souvenait et ne pouvait partager ce deuil avec personne. Amy lui trouvait l'air taciturne, pensif. Elle devinait assez bien ses états d'âme. Pas autant que Donna, mais plus que Rose et Martha. Il avait volontairement éclipsé ses anciens amis. Cela lui rappelait toute la souffrance qu'il leur avait fait endurer et qu'il avait vécu lui-même. La mort de Rory le força à débloquer sa mémoire.

Il était à la console lorsque ça l'avait pris subitement, sans raison apparente, une crise de larmes. Il s'était rué à sa chambre. Amy venait de se coucher et elle ignorait où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle ignorait qu'il en avait une. À part cette aventure avec les cristaux et le seigneur des rêves, le couple ne l'avait jamais vu dormir. Ni même juste se retirer pour aller se reposer un moment.

Être dans sa chambre le calma un peu, mais pas suffisamment. Les deuils, il ne finissait pas d'en vivre et ne s'y habituait jamais. Il ne pensait pas s'être attaché autant à cet infirmier banal. Son compétiteur, par l'effet même. Ses chances d'avoir Amy pour lui avaient triplés, mais il ne pouvait pas, en mémoire de Rory. Il aurait aimé en parler à quelqu'un. À Donna par exemple. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait terriblement. Il ne pouvait pas se confier à elle, mais il pouvait aller la voir. Elle ne le reconnaissait même pas, alors qu'il était encore dans sa dixième incarnation, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle le reconnaisse maintenant.

Il abandonna cette idée, cela ne fera que le faire souffrir davantage. Il se sentait épuisé,. Peut-être que cela expliquait un peu sa perte de contrôle. Ce corps semblait beaucoup plus émotif que l'autre. Il ne retenait pas aussi bien sa colère. Ou peut-être qu'il en ressentait plus. Comment savoir ?

.

Dormir quelques heures lui ferait du bien, mais il préféra aller dans un pub. Si ça aidait les humains avec leur soucis personnels, pourquoi pas les Seigneurs du Temps ? Avec de la chance, il allait peut-être rencontrer Jack. Pas dans le premier pub, il changea après quelques consommations.

Il avait l'intention d'être ivre. Il y avait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas été. Il avait l'avantage de pouvoir se désintoxiquer quand bon lui semblait. En autant qu'il ne soit pas trop ivre pour le faire !

Dans le troisième pub qu'il visita, il reconnu Jack, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Il eut une idée et alla vers lui pour le draguer. Jack draguait tout le monde. Il était curieux de voir comment il réagissait lorsque c'était le contraire. Il n'avait pas d'intention réelle. C'était pour rire, et pour voir dans combien de temps Jack allait le reconnaître. S'il finissait par le reconnaître ! Jack se fit prendre au piège. Il ne le reconnu pas du tout ! quelle chance.

Après une heure de flirt, Jack voulait passer aux choses sérieuses. Il devait inventer une excuse s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le lit de Jack. Quoique, ça pourrait être intéressant. Par contre, il était toujours fortement repoussé par son anomalie.

Depuis une heure, il ressentait cette envie irrationnelle de fuir. Quand Jack s'approcha trop, le sang dans ses veines se mettait à bouillir, et la sensation de malaise devenait oppressante. En même temps, c'était agréable. Ça, c'était tout à fait nouveau. Ce corps était tellement étrange.

Lorsque le capitaine l'embrassa subitement, il sentit tous ses sens de Seigneur du Temps se révolter à la limite de l'intolérable. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour le repousser car, en même temps, il trouvait cela sexuellement excitant.

« Docteur, enfin vous voilà, s'écria la voix de Amy Pond.

Puis, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Oh, d'accord. Votre truc c'est les mecs. Vous auriez pu me le dire.

- Docteur ! s'exclama Jack, abasourdi.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être fâché, ou gêné, ou en rire. Son premier réflexe fut d'éclater de rire. Bien qu'il soupçonnait l'alcool d'en être la cause .

- Amy, je te présente Jack Harkness. Un vieil ami. Jack, voici Amelia Pond.

- Plus qu'un ami, dit Amy

- Juste un ami, insista-t-il

- Si vous le dites. En tout cas, vous ne prenez pas n'importe qui. Vous n'avez pas de goût pour les vêtements, mais pour les mecs, c'est une autre histoire.

- Les nœuds papillons c'est cool Amy Pond ! lui répondit-il, comme d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle à Jack.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais les bretelles, c'est définitivement cool ! Docteur j'aime votre nouvelle incarnation, approuva-t-il, en le draguant.

- Jack arrête ça !

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez commencé cette fois.

- Je voulais voir si tu me reconnaissais.

- Vous m'avez laissé vous embrasser.

- C'est pas la première fois.

- Avec autant de passion, oui.

- Ce n'était pas de la passion.

- Non ?

- Non.

- C'était quoi ?

- La joie des retrouvailles.

- Ah ! Docteur, je suis moi aussi très content de vous revoir ! conclut Jack en l'enlaçant, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

- Dites-moi, j'ai une chance cette fois ? Ajouta-t-il, pour conclure.

- Je ne sais pas, Jack. Je viens juste de me régénérer. Je ne me connais pas très bien encore.

- Ça fait 14 ans ! lui rappela Amy.

Pour toi, pour moi ça ne fait que quelques semaines.

- Et ce n'est pas assez pour connaître votre orientation sexuelle ? reprit le capitaine.

- Nous n'en avons pas. Nous avons juste des préférences.

- Vous m'avez repoussé quand je vous ai embrassé et lui c'était avec passion. Je pense qu'on peut en tirer une conclusion, suggéra Amy.

- C'était trop tôt quand tu m'as embrassé. Je ne te connaissais presque pas... lui je le connais. Et ce n'était pas de la passion, la contredit le Docteur.

- Maintenant on se connaît mieux, lui rappela-t-elle en l'embrassant pour le tester. Il ne la repoussa pas.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez une chance, Jack. Après tout, il a aussi une future femme.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui apparemment. Elle est en prison pour avoir tué un bon gars. Intéressant, avoua le Docteur.

- C'est moi, ou vous êtes ivre Docteur ? réalisa Jack, qui l'observait depuis un certain temps.

- Les daiquiris aux bananes sont excellents. Dire que c'est moi qui les a inventés !

- Vous m'en paye un ? lui demanda Amy.

- Certainement. Je vous en paye un à tout les deux. »

.

Il alla au bar pour en commander un à ses deux amis, lorsque quelque chose d'autre attira son attention : une présence, une odeur, une signature psychique. Celle d'un Seigneur du Temps et ce n'était pas le Maître. Il sortit du pub en courant. Il ne devait pas perdre sa trace. Sa désintoxication se fit presque automatiquement. Il avait besoin de tous ses sens pour suivre la piste. Elle s'arrêta nette. Pourtant, il avait été si près. C'était injuste ! au moins, ça lui prouvait une chose : non seulement il y en avait un autre, mais en plus, il possédait un moyen quelconque pour voyager dans le temps et l'espace. Peut-être même un TARDIS.

Amy et Jack le rejoignirent, essoufflés.

« Un Seigneur du Temps, dit-il, sans les regarder.

- Ah non ! pas encore ce psychopathe ! s'horrifia Jack, en parlant du Maître.

- Non. C'est un autre. Un que je ne connais pas. Il faut que je le retrouve. »

Il courut vers le TARDIS, ignorant ses amis.

« Venez, dit Amy à Jack, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ils réussirent à entrer presque de justesse.

- Vous vouliez nous abandonner... encore, lui dit Jack.

- Non. Je savais que vous me rattraperiez. »

Il s'activa rapidement autour de la console, surexcité. Comme Jack le connaissait. Impossible de lui parler. Il était trop occupé à monologuer. Il finit par donner un coup de pied rageur à la console.

« merde. Je l'ai perdu !

Jack et Amy se regardèrent silencieusement.

- C'est normal, dit-elle à Jack, parlant de l'attitude du Docteur.

- Je sais, avoua-t-il.

- Il a traversé dans un univers parallèle, clarifia le Docteur.

- On a qu'à le suivre, proposa Amy

- Non. Le TARDIS ne traverse pas dans les univers parallèles.

- Non, mais ça oui, dit Jack en lui montrant son manipulateur de vortex modifié.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une petite invention de... un mec qui s'appelle John Smith.

- Quoi ! Mais qui est assez stupide pour créer une telle chose ?

- Hum... vous... en quelque sorte.

- Je n'aurais jamais... oh ! tu veux dire... l'autre, le métacrisis ?

- Il s'appelle John Smith.

- C'est mon nom d'emprunt.

- Lui, c'est son vrai nom.

- Quel paquet de trouble celui-là. J'aurais dû le laisser là-bas avec Davros ! s'impatienta-t-il.

- Du calme, Docteur. Il fait ce qu'il peut, avec ce qu'il a. Vous voulez le trouver ce Seigneur du Temps. Oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Accrochez-vous. »

.

La traversée fut chaotique et plutôt pénible, mais ils réussirent quand même. La piste n'était plus très fraîche. Amy était restée dans le TARDIS, Jack et le Docteur cherchèrent pendant trois jours, sans succès. Le quatrième jour, le Docteur s'effondra. Jack, ne sachant trop quoi faire, se téléporta avec lui à Cardiff. Tout près de chez John Smith, qui avait accepté de venir les chercher.

« Vous savez c'est qui ? lui demanda Jack.

- Évidemment. Viens, on va le déposer sur le sofa. Il s'exécutèrent en silence.

- Que fait-il ici ? demanda John.

- Il traque un mystérieux Seigneur du Temps.

- Oui, je l'ai senti aussi. Il m'a sauvé. Il m'a également enlevé, alors que j'étais inconscient, et m'a fait des prises de sang. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

- Mais vous l'avez vu !

- Pas clairement. J'étais en train de mourir, et il portait un capuchon. Je n'ai pas bien vu son visage.

- Étrange. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a ? Il s'est évanoui, juste comme ça, expliqua Jack.

- Probablement juste de l'épuisement. Courir même lorsqu'on n'en est plus capable, c'est tout à fait notre genre. »

Il se pencha sur lui et toucha ses tempes du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux un moment.

« C'est ça, de l'épuisement. Donne-lui un bon 24 heures et il devrait être correct, conclut John.

- On devrait peut-être le mettre plus confortable, alors. Suggéra Jack.

- D'accord. On va l'amener dans ma chambre. »

Ils le déposèrent sur le lit et lui enlevèrent ses bottes et sa veste. John le regarda un moment, étonné.

« Un nœud papillon ! le mystérieux Seigneur du Temps que vous cherchez m'a dit que je pouvais me régénérer. Sauf que, si c'est pour aimer les nœuds papillons et les vestes de tweed. Je crois que je préfère la mort.

- Mais les bretelles sont cool ! Et, en plus, il m'a embrassé. Il n'est pas si mal, dit Jack en souriant.

- Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi, Jack. J'ai une chambre d'amis.

- Vous pouvez la partager avec moi.

- Te fais pas d'illusion. Je n'ai pas besoin de dormir pour le moment.

- Qui a dit qu'on devait dormir ?

- Tu en as besoin. Je te vois dans quelques heures. »

Jack n'insista pas, il était effectivement mort de fatigue et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'était le matin et John préparait du café. Le Docteur avait disparu.

« Il est parti ! s'exclama Jack

- Ça t'étonne ?

- Pas vraiment. Il vous a parlé ?

- Il m'a fait un sermon sur les dangers de mon invention pour la cohésion des deux univers. Il m'a parlé de faille dans l'espace et le temps. Possiblement causées par moi et mon inventions, etc, etc. J'ai fait semblant de l'écouter. Et toi, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, merci. Comment est-il parti ?

- Je lui ai donné un médaillon semblable à celui inventé par Mickey jadis. Au cas où il voudrait revenir.

- Vous croyez qu'il va revenir ?

- Il va tout faire pour trouver ce Seigneur du Temps inconnu.

- Vous aussi ?

- Oui.

- Vous devriez travailler ensemble.

- Rêve toujours. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. C'est réciproque.

- Vous lui en voulez toujours de vous avoir abandonné comme ça ?

- Tu ferais quoi à ma place ?

- Je suppose que je lui en voudrais aussi, mais j'essayerais de le pardonner.

- Il ne te demanderais jamais de le pardonner, Jack. On demande pardon lorsqu'on se sens coupable de quelque chose. Ce n'est pas son cas.

- Oui. Vous avez sûrement raison sur le fait qu'il ne s'excusera jamais. Toutefois, je pense qu'il regrette certaines choses. Quand Davros lui a dit tout ça... ce n'est pas vrai qu'il n'a rien ressenti, John. J'étais là.

- Peut-être. Alors ,tu repars dans ton univers ?

- Pas le choix, mais je vais revenir.

- À la prochaine. »

.

Le Docteur était revenu aussitôt que possible. Rester avec cette erreur qu'était le métacrisis ne lui disait rien de bon. Cela lui rappelait Rose, et surtout Donna. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler d'elles. Hélas, c'était trop tard. Il ne faisait que penser à Donna. Ce double de lui était également une partie d'elle, et c'était cela qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Il salua Amy brièvement et gagna sa chambre. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait reposé, et n'avait envie de voir personne. Il était étendu sur son lit, incapable de lutter contre les souvenirs de Donna, qui lui revenaient, inlassablement. Alors, il cessa de lutter et les laissa venir à lui. Il avait besoin de se rappeler d'elle, même si ça faisait mal.

Contrairement aux humains, il n'avait pas besoin de photographies. Ses souvenirs restaient toujours aussi clairs et précis que lorsqu'ils avaient été imprimés dans sa mémoire. Rien ne s'effaçait dans un cerveau de Seigneur du Temps, mais certaines choses pouvaient demeurer cachées pendant des années.

Tandis qu'il repassait, dans sa tête, les aventures qu'il avait vécues avec Donna, il sentit la conscience du TARDIS s'insinuer en lui. Elle lui transmettre une vague de réconfort. Elle faisait souvent cela, lorsqu'il était triste ou mélancolique. C'était agréable. Le lien qui unissait un Seigneur du Temps et son TARDIS était unique. Incompréhensible pour les autres créatures du cosmos. Un Seigneur du Temps n'était pas _complet_ tant qu'il n'avait pas son propre TARDIS. Selon lui, du moins. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le Maître ne cessait d'essayer de le lui voler.

Il se sentit glisser lentement dans le sommeil. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas se lever et retourner à la console. Ou bien, rester ici, et dormir encore quelques heures. Il préférait la deuxième option. : _Peux-tu garder un œil sur Amy, chère ?_ demanda-t-il, par télépathie, au TARDIS, qui le rassura à sa façon. Il pouvait donc se reposer un peu.


	5. Le choix de Rose

5- Le choix de Rose

_Sommaire : Le gouffre qui le sépare de Rose continue à s'agrandir et entre temps une étrange secte a fait son apparition._

_Disclaimer : Les personnage de DW ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : violence._

_Remerciement : merci pour les reviews, comme c'est ma première fics je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives et j'essayerais de m'améliorer._

Il devait aller à _Torchwood,_ à Londres pour aller chercher du matériel. Il travaillait officiellement sur la mort mystérieuse de plusieurs femmes ou jeunes couples. Ils étaient retrouvés avec de sérieuses mutations génétiques. Toutes les femmes portaient des embryons difformes. Évidemment, c'était de l'ADN non-humain qui les avait fait muter. Il devait enquêter sur cela. Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul. Tout le monde travaillait sur ces cas. Entre-temps, il poursuivait ses recherches personnelles sur l'énergie de la faille à Cardiff.

Cet automne, il allait commencer à travailler dans une école secondaire, comme enseignant de sciences physiques enrichies. Il avait hâte de commencer cela, car ça allait l'éloigner de Rose et de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il avait besoin de refaire sa vie. Même si elle n'avait pas pris de décision officielle, il savait que c'était fini. Il avait promis à Peter de continuer à travailler pour _Torchwood_, mais à temps partiel, et à partir de Cardiff.

Aujourd'hui, il devait affronter Rose pour mettre les choses au clair. Il la trouva à la cafétéria sur son heure de dîner.

« Je peux te parler ?

- Bien sur, répondit-elle.

- Pas ici, que dirais-tu de me montrer où tu en es avec ton projet ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. »

Elle termina son lunch et l'amena à son lieu de travail. Chaque fois qu'il voyait cet appareil, il sentait la colère monter en lui, mais il se contrôlait. Son travail avançait bien. Elle était franchement douée.

« Tu y es presque, lui dit-il.

- Oui. Toi, tu as traversé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire cela ?

- Les particules du Vide. Tu en a plein autour de toi. Je les ai vu avec les lunettes spéciales que tu m'as donné.

- Tu es rusée. Oui, j'ai traversé.

- Tu l'as vu ? demanda-t-elle, dissimulant très mal sa joie.

- Oui. Il s'est régénéré.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- J'ai senti sa régénération à travers moi. C'était très clair et très douloureux. Impossible de l'ignorer.

- Alors, il me l'a encore fait, maugréa-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Cela le mit en rogne.

- Il TE l'a encore fait ! Non mais pour qui tu te prends Rose Tyler ? La régénération n'est pas un choix, c'est un instinct de survie. On peut choisir de la bloquer, mais ça veut dire se laisser mourir.

Elle n'ajouta rien pour un moment, refoulant ses larmes et sa déception. Puis, retrouva un peu d'espoir.

- Peut-être qu'il n'a pas changé autant cette fois-ci. L'as-tu vu ?

- Oui, je l'ai vu. Lorsqu'il a traversé ici avec Jack Harkness. Il est très différent. Je ne parle pas que de son apparence physique.

- Il est venu ici ! S'exclama-t-elle, comme une adolescente qui venait d'apprendre que son chanteur préféré sera en ville pour un spectacle. Ça le dégoûtait, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ne t'emballes pas. Jack et lui étaient sur la piste d'un Seigneur du Temps. Ils l'ont poursuivi pendant trois jours, jusqu'à épuisement. Ils n'ont pas retrouvé la piste, et sont repartis dans leur univers.

- Il est venu ici pendant trois jours et n'est même pas passé me voir ! s'horrifia-t-elle.

- Apparemment non. Désolé.

- Tu mens. Tu mens parce que tu me veux pour toi ! éclata-t-elle, le prenant au dépourvu.

- C'est la vérité, Rose. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Très bien, Rose Tyler. Prépare-toi, on part à sa recherche. Je te donne une heure.

- Je suis prête, le coupa-t-elle.

- On peut traverser maintenant, mais une fois là-bas faut le trouver. J'ai besoin de cette heure. Rejoints-moi à Cardiff, dans une heure, pas avant. Sur ce, il la laissa. Évidemment qu'il avait besoin de cette heure. Il en avait besoin pour se calmer. »

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva... à l'heure pour une fois ! il avait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits et avait quelques idées des endroits où il pouvait se trouver. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de le détecter, maintenant que le pont télépathique avait disparu.

Alors qu'il activait son manipulateur de vortex modifié, des tas d'idées machiavéliques lui traversaient l'esprit : comme, l'abandonner dans un autre univers. La renvoyer dans le passé, à l'époque de ses chers dinosaures qu'elle avait tant admiré, pour voir comment elle y survivrait. L'envoyer vivre sur Clom, ou tout autre planète insignifiante. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Être malveillant, il pourrait lui faire n'importe quoi, mais il ne l'était pas. Il l'amena dans le bon monde parallèle. Il finit par le trouver. Il était accompagner de la fille rousse qu'il avait vu dans son esprit, et d'un jeune homme.

« Docteur, l'appela-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? lui demanda-t-il, bêtement.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. Le Docteur reconnu Rose et demeura silencieux, surpris.

- Rose ! finit-il par s'exclamer.

John voyait de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Peut-être un certain malaise. Elle y voyait de l'amour.

- Docteur, tu m'as manqué. Je suis si contente de te voir, dit-elle, se jetant dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Rose, approuva-t-il.

- Tu pourrais nous présenter, Docteur, se mêla la fille rousse.

- Bien sûr, Rose voici Amy et Rory, Amy, Rory voici Rose. Elle a voyagé dans le TARDIS, comme vous.

- Ah... je vois, dit Amy d'un air ironique. Puis s'approcha de l'autre voyageur.

- Vous êtes ?

- John Smith, répondit ce dernier.

- Enchanté. Docteur, vous auriez pu nous le présenter lui aussi, dit-elle, pour le narguer.

- Ah, t'occupe pas. Il est moi. Un moi du passé. C'est compliqué.

- Vous pourriez nous l'expliquer, insista Rory, intéressé.

- Une autre fois. Est-ce qu'on va manger quelque chose ?

- En tout cas, vous aviez plus de style à cette époque. Pas de nœud papillon, ricana Amy

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Rory.

- Hé! Les nœuds papillons c'est cool, Ponds, s'exclama le Docteur.

- Tu es venu dans mon univers avec Jack Harkness. Tu aurais pu venir me dire bonjour, lui reprocha discrètement Rose.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il ne fallait pas perdre la trace.

- Jack Harkness. Je le connais, les coupa Rory.

- Tu connais Jack ? s'étonna le Docteur.

- Oui. Un soldat avec un long manteau. Il venait me rendre visite parfois, pendant que je gardait la Pandorica. Il me... faisait la cour, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné

- C'est définitivement Jack, » conclut le Docteur.

.

Ils allèrent dans un petit restaurant. Le Docteur posait des questions à Rose sur ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle était devenue, etc. Il lui racontait ce qu'il avait vécu comme aventure avec ses amis. Notamment, le Big bang 2 et les silences qu'il cherchait toujours à comprendre. Il mentionna River Song à quelques reprises, puisqu'elle faisait partie de ses aventures. Rose n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui demander qui elle était.

« Sa future femme, répondit aussitôt Amy, avant même que le Docteur n'ouvre la bouche.

- Oui, en tout cas... continua-t-il, mais Rose le coupa.

- T u es marié ?

- Pas encore.

- Sa future femme est aussi notre fille. Enfin, dans le futur. Elle est née récemment, tenta d'expliquer Amy.

- En fait, elle est née récemment, au 51e siècle, ajouta Rory

- Et a été enlevé en 1969, parce qu'elle a de l'ADN de Seigneur du Temps.

- Parce qu'on l'a conçue dans le TARDIS, dit Rory

- Oui c'est ça. Et lui, il est sensé nous la retrouver bébé pour qu'on puisse l'éduquer. Il ne l'a pas encore fait ! s'exclama Amy, visant le Docteur.

- J'y travaille, mais elle va bien. Vous le savez.

- Donc, tu voyages avec ta femme et tes beaux-parents. C'est mignon, pour quelqu'un qui avait peur de devenir... domestique, le nargua John.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. La situation était juste trop cocasse.

- Ah, la ferme.

- Je m'en vais maintenant. Rose, c'est ici que tu dois prendre ta décision, lui rappela John.

- Je veux voyager avec toi, Docteur. J'étais venue pour ça, mais là avec tes nouveaux compagnons...

- Tu peux venir si tu veux. Ça leur dérange pas. Quelques petits voyages, ce serait sympa.

- Et ta femme ?

- Future femme. Tu pourras la rencontrer. Elle est dans le TARDIS.

- Je croyais que j'étais spéciale, que...

- Mais tu es spéciale. Tous mes amis sont spéciaux Rose, dit-il en l'enlaçant.

- Je veux dire. Je croyais que toi et moi...

- Ah ça... » comprit-il.

John s'éloigna pour les laisser en discuter entre eux. Puis, décida de partir. Il aperçu cette fameuse River qui sortait du TARDIS. Le Docteur était d'accord pour la reprendre. Alors, qu'il se charge de tout lui expliquer.

.

Il devait retourner à Cardiff, près de la faille. C'était plus facile pour le changement de dimension. Cela lui permettait également d'être seul et de réfléchir. De faire le deuil de sa relation avec Rose.

Il essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Des millions de personnes vivaient des peines d'amour. Il n'était ni le premier, ni le dernier. Rien n'y faisait. La douleur ne voulait pas disparaître. Il n'arrivait même pas à la sublimer, comme étaient sensé le faire les Seigneurs du Temps.

Il finit tout de même par se rendre aux ruines du _Hub_, mais il n'était pas seul. Elle était là, la future femme du Docteur. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Vous êtes... dit-il, mais elle le coupa :

- River Song, mais pas celle que vous venez de voir dans le TARDIS. Je suis celle du futur.

- Vous traversez souvent votre propre ligne de temps ?

- Occasionnellement.

- Enchanté, dit-il se préparant à activer son manipulateur de vortex modifié.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler. Elle l'en empêcha.

- John. Ça fait mal, je sais, » lui dit-elle en le serra contre elle.

Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il se sentait en confiance. Il compris pourquoi. Elle possédait une empreinte télépathique. Une présence psychique équivalente à celle d'une Gallifréenne. Il pouvait percevoir son ADN de Seigneur duTemps. Rien d'étonnant à ce que le Docteur soit amoureux d'elle.

Elle lui envoya une vague de réconfort par télépathie et il éclata en sanglots dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes enlacés ainsi. Lorsqu'elle le sentit plus calme, elle parla.

« Vous ne valez pas moins que lui, vous savez. Tôt ou tard il s'en apercevra. Il aura besoin de votre aide, et moi aussi. Je sais à quel point vous aimez Rose. Il m'a déjà parlé d'elle, jadis, mais vous devez avancer. Le monde aura bientôt besoin d'un Docteur, et vous serez le seul de disponible.

Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et essuya ses larmes, puis poursuivit.

- Rose n'est pas la seule raison de vivre. Il y en a des milliers. D'autres personnes auront besoin de vous, John Smith.

- Merci, bafouilla-t-il, ébranlé.

- Reposez-vous, » conclut-elle.

Elle disparut à l'aide d'un manipulateur de vortex semblable à celui de Jack. Probablement fait à la même époque.

.

Il retourna chez lui, seul. Il avait des messages sur son répondeur qu'il choisit d'ignorer. Il n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit, à part pleurer sur son lit. Ce fut ainsi pendant quelques jours. Il avait dû dire la vérité à Pete et Jackie : leur fille était retournée auprès du Docteur et il ignorait pour combien de temps.

Il décida de prendre les vacances, que Peter lui disait de prendre depuis des mois. Il partit en voyage à la manière des humains. Un homme anonyme parmi tant d'autres. La destination n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était de partir loin et de s'occuper l'esprit. Pour ne pas penser à Rose. Il avait pris trois semaines.

Il visita des musées. Des pays où il n'était jamais allé. Il rencontra des gens, des femmes. Il alla dans des pubs sans se désintoxiquer de l'alcool, histoire d'être assez abrutit pour ne plus souffrir. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, à quelques reprises, dans le lit d'inconnus qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir rencontrés. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un simple humain. Il se laissait aller comme un banal humain. C'était ridicule. Il le savait, mais rien ne le motivait à changer de train de vie, pour le moment.

Puis, il y avait eu cette attaque. C'était un groupe, un ordre religieux, de toute évidence. Ils avaient une apparence humaine, mais leur regard était vide et ils tuaient sans raisons apparentes. Ou bien, ils enlevaient certaines personnes. Des femmes notamment, et des jeunes couples. Ils faisaient donc partie de son enquête. Il ne pouvaient laisser tomber _Torchwood._ Pas tant que ces individus étaient libres et faisaient des ravages. Ils les avaient observé attaquer un groupe d'adolescents. Lorsqu'ils le faisait, leurs yeux devenaient complètement noirs. Ils buvaient le sang de leur victime.

Ce n'était pas des humains. C'était une forme de parasites qui s'incrustaient dans des humains. Ils semblaient être contrôlés par une conscience supérieure. Ils se faisaient appeler _Les moines de la lune noire_ et n'attaquaient que de nuit. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il était trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions sur ce qu'ils étaient et sur ce qu'ils voulaient. Le groupe était encore très dispersé et vraisemblablement pas encore très organisé. Il devait en savoir plus sur eux avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Avec les années, il avait appris à contrôler son impulsivité naturelle. Entre autre, parce que le Docteur lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se régénérer. Au moins, son intervention avait permis de sauver les adolescents.

Il fit tout de même son rapport détaillé à Peter, lorsqu'il revient à Cardiff. Il ne s'informa même pas pour savoir si Rose était revenue. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Heureusement, son travail l'occupait beaucoup. Suite à son rapport, les autres membres de _Torchwood,_ et même UNIT, enquêtaient sur ces cas.

Ils avaient appris que _Les moines de la lune noire_ étaient capable de recruter des volontaires assez facilement : des adolescents, qui les voyaient comme des vampires. Ils désiraient faire partie de leur groupe, dans le but de se faire transformer, et d'avoir la vie éternelle. Ce n'était probablement qu'une façon de les attirer dans leurs filets. Il n'y avait sûrement pas de métamorphose, et encore moins de vie éternelle.

Ils semblaient réellement se nourrir de sang, mais des tas de créatures se nourrissaient de sang. Il avait pensé aux plasmavores, mais ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler en équipe. Encore moins de se laisser contrôler par une conscience supérieure. À moins qu'elle soit très puissante. Il y avait les yeux noirs aussi, rien à voir avec des plasmavores.

.

Quand l'automne arriva, les choses se calmèrent. _Torchwood_ et UNIT s'occupaient du dossier. John continuait de travailler sur la faille et le moyen d'accélérer la croissance du corail en TARDIS. Cela fonctionnait plutôt bien, au delà de ses espérances. Il améliorait également son manipulateur de vortex.

Il avait commencé à enseigner à l'école, ses classes étant enrichies. Il n'avait que la crème des élèves : les petits génies, les intellectuels, les plus doués, et les moins populaires !

Un de ses élèves, un dénommé Gabriel, était anormalement surdoué. Il n'était pas purement humain, mais les traces extra-terrestres en lui était trop minimes pour même deviner ce qu'il était. Peut-être était-il contaminé par ce qui parasitait les membres _des moines de la lune noire _?

La créature, étant probablement encore dans une certaine léthargie, ça expliquerait la quasi absence de traces. Il était au meilleurs endroits pour surveiller un éventuel signe de ce culte, une école secondaire. Il devait ouvrir les yeux et guetter toute forme d'anomalie, mais également écouter discrètement les conversations des jeunes dans les corridors ou à la cafétéria. Pour le moment, il surveillait également Gabriel. Un élève tranquille, discret, timide et également souffre-douleur des autres.

Lorsqu'il se promenait dans les corridors, il surveillait particulièrement les groupes de style gothiques, les cibles parfaites pour le groupe l_es moines de la lune noire. _Certains avaient, d'ailleurs, leur logo tatoué quelque part. Des amateurs, mais pas nécessairement des futurs membres. Il devait faire la différence.

Un soir qu'il sortait plus tôt que d'habitude, il eut une impression étrange. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait son passé. Quelque chose qui le rempli d'espoir : l'empreinte psychique d'un Seigneur du Temps. Il balaya du regard les groupes d'étudiants retardataires et le repéra aussitôt, parmi un groupe de style gothique.

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, maquillée et habillée en vampire sexy. Il ne réfléchit pas à ses gestes et alla vers elle. Elle s'enfuit et il la poursuivit.

« Attends. je veux juste te parler, lui cria-t-il.

Elle ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à courir, à travers les ruelles détrempées. Elle prenait plusieurs détours et rues adjacentes pour le semer, sans succès. Courir était sa spécialité, même avec un seul cœur. Malheureusement, le système respiratoire alternatifet le deuxième cœur de la fille, lui permettait d'avoir une plus grande endurance que lui. Il ne la perdait pas de vue, mais n'avait pas assez de souffle pour la rattraper. Elle finit par s'arrêter, activa un manipulateur de vortex, et disparut.

- Non, reviens ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur sur une canette qui traînait par là et continua à l'appeler. Même si c'était inutile. Il finit par cesser et se prit la tête à deux mains, incapable de se calmer. un Seigneurdu Temps et il l'avait encore laissé filer, ça faisait deux maintenant ! Deux nouveaux Seigneurs du Temps et il était incapable de les approcher.

Cette fille était adolescente. Donc, elle n'était sûrement pas née sur Gallifrey. À moins qu'elle ait survécu à la guerre en se cachant sur Terre, comme le Maître. Elle n'était pas River Song plus jeune. Son empreinte télépathique était différente. Un peu semblable à l'autre Seigneur du Temps, celui qui l'avait sauvé. Ils avaient sûrement un lien de parenté quelconque.

Il avait pensé aux enfants futurs du Docteur et de River, mais leur identité psychique était trop différente. D'où venaient-ils ? Il fallait qu'il sache, c'était prioritaire. Plus que régler les problèmes de disparition. Plus que enquêter sur _Les moines de la lune noire._ Plus qu'enseigner. Il n'était plus rationnel et il le savait, mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Chaque matin qu'il venait à l'école, il traquait un éventuel signe d'un Seigneur du Temps, sans succès. la fillen'était pas revenue et cela l'attristait beaucoup. Comme le Docteur, il cherchait désespérément d'autres individus de son espèce disparue. Malgré son corps hybride, il s'était toujours senti plus Seigneur du Temps que humain.

.

Un peu avant le temps des fêtes, Rose était revenue. Il ignorait si elle avait été abandonnée de nouveau par le Docteur, ou si elle était revenue d'elle-même. Un côté de lui-même se réjouissait, se disant qu'elle était revenue pour lui, mais un autre ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il s'était fait un nouveau réseau social à l'école. Pas de nouvelle petite amie pour le moment, mais cette éventualité n'était pas exclue. Seulement, pour le moment, il avait trop de travail pour se préoccuper de sa vie personnelle. Il passa les fêtes seul, même si Jackie l'avait invité. Il préférait ne pas venir, ne se sentant plus à sa place.

C'était à ce moment là, qu'il s'était aperçu d'à quel point il était seul au monde. Tout ce qu'il avait connu, depuis la métacrisis, était la famille de Rose. Il avait été seul pendant 900 ans, dans sa vie de Seigneur du Temps, mais ça le dérangeait beaucoup moins à cette époque, et il avait le TARDIS. Il traversa dans l'autre univers, voulant voir Donna, ou Jack, ou même le Docteur (il était désespéré à ce point), mais ne trouva personne.

Il avait atterri près du _Hub,_ toujours en ruines. Il y avait du brouillard et c'était désert. Pendant une nuit de Noël, comme c'était étrange. Il fit quelques pas. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et activer un autre manipulateur de vortex. Il fut téléporté dans le monde qu'il venait de quitter et son assaillant lui mit quelque chose sur la tête. Il se débattit, mais s'aperçut rapidement qu'ils étaient plus d'un à tenter de le maîtriser.

Il se retrouva seul dans une chambre. Deux moines au visage dissimulés par un capuchon le tenait toujours fermement. Pendant qu'un troisième lui injecta quelque chose. Il comprit ce dont il s'agissait lorsqu'une urgente envie de dormir le submergea.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, légèrement nauséeux. Il essaya de sortir de sa chambre, sans succès. c'était verrouillé. Il y avait une minuscule salle de bain annexée à sa chambre. Là non plus il n'y avait pas d'issue, pas même une fenêtre. Il resta enfermé dans cette chambre pendant trois jours et personne n'était venu le voir. Même pour lui apporter à manger. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un petit verre pour boire l'eau du robinet. Rien pour passer le temps, pas même un livre. Le quatrième jour, on l'amena à l'extérieur de sa chambre et, derrière une vitre, il y avait six jeunes femmes blondes.

« Qui est le _Méchant loup ?_ lui demanda un de ses geôliers. Il ne répondit pas, mais Rose le reconnu.

- John, au secours ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Il n'eut donc pas besoin de répondre. On le ramena à sa chambre. Au moins on lui donna quelque chose à manger.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Rose fut poussée à l'intérieur. Elle l'enlaça, soulagée. Il ne réagit pas, l'esprit vide. Elle commença à s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit et fait, mais il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Finalement, elle l'embrassa et il la repoussa doucement. Elle comprenait pourquoi et n'insista pas. Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Il préférait l'ignorer. Elle gagna le coin opposé de la chambre et se laissa glisser sur le sol froid.

Chacun se perdit dans ses pensées, ignorant la présence de l'autre. Parfois, Rose reniflait ou s'essuyait les yeux. Lui, il restait de marbre. Après un instant, elle n'y tenait plus.

« Tu pourrais me parler, John. Je sais, j'ai fait une erreur, le mauvais choix. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ?

Il l'ignora toujours, mais elle poursuivit sa litanie.

- Il ne veut pas de moi. Tu devrais être heureux. Pourquoi tu ne m'engueules pas plutôt que de m'ignorer ? »

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle éclata en sanglots. Cela ne le fit pas réagir davantage. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, ça faisait encore trop mal. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas la voir pleurer, mais c'était mieux de ne rien démontrer. Sinon, il allait, lui aussi, se mettre à pleurer. Ou bien, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusque là. Valait mieux qu'il s'en abstienne.

Elle pleura encore un moment. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle chercha une issue possible. Il avait déjà tout exploré. Il n'y avait rien, mais ça l'occupait. Alors, il resta muré dans son silence.

En soirée, il s'étendit sur le lit. Rose, dans son coin, lui demanda timidement s'il pouvait lui faire une place, parce que le plancher était loin d'être confortable. Il se poussa un peu et la laissa s'étendre à côté de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé et espérait s'endormir rapidement et longtemps. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il avait une envie folle de la serrer dans ses bras. La rassurer et la consoler. Passer la nuit collé contre elle, mais il n'en fit rien. Il s'endormit face au mur et dos à Rose.

Au milieu de son sommeil profond, il la sentit s'approcher de lui et l'enlacer. Il était trop endormi pour réagir positivement ou négativement. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, mais il ne savait pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Cela lui fit de l'effet. Elle le retourna sur le dos et monta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur.

Lorsqu'il émergea du brouillard du sommeil, le désir brûlait déjà en lui. Ils firent l'amour de façon brutale et très peu naturelle. Quand elle desserra son étreinte, il tenta de prendre conscience de son état. Il se sentait vertigineux, engourdi, et remarqua une odeur étrange. Le désir sexuel brûlait toujours en lui. Rose semblait dans le même état. Il ne savait pas combien de fois ils avaient fait l'amour ce soir-là, mais il avait mal partout. Aucune de ces relations n'avaient été agréables. Trop brutales, trop courtes, sans aucune émotion, et dans un état second. Ils avaient été drogués. Encore, dans son cas.

Les effets semblaient pires que la première fois. Il avait des vertiges et la nausée. Il se sentait faible. Il se demandait même s'il avait assez de force pour se retourner et vomir ailleurs que sur lui-même. Rose s'en sortait mieux. Elle était assise et se plaignait d'un affreux mal de tête et d'étourdissements.

« John est-ce que ça va ? demanda-telle en le brassant, inquiète.

Il voulait lui crier de ne pas faire cela, mais il en était incapable. Il sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge, et fut malade dans le lit. Cela ne l'aida en rien. Il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Des moines étaient entrés et avaient escorté Rose jusqu'à la sortie. Aucun n'était revenu pour lui, durant toute la journée. Il pataugeait dans sa sueur et son vomi. Il était parcouru de frissons ou de chaleurs. Il avait affreusement mal au ventre et à la tête. Il ressentait toujours des vertiges et des nausées au moindre mouvement. Impossible de se lever et impossible de dormir. Il vécu l'enfer pour presque 10 heures avant de s'endormir, d'un sommeil léger et mouvementé.

Le lendemain, il était trempé de sueur et grelottait. En dehors de cela, c'était supportable. Léger mal de tête, des courbatures et la gorge sèche comme le Sahara. Il pouvait se lever même si c'était un peu difficile. La première chose qu'il fit : boire. Il était assoiffé. Puis, il prit une douche. Le seul vêtement propre qu'il trouva, était une de ces soutanes de moine. Il l'enfila et se regarda dans le miroir.

Il se mit à pleurer, un simple réflexe nerveux. Il était pâle et se sentait encore malade. Il se demandait qui et pourquoi on lui faisait cela. Et Rose, était-elle revenue à la maison ? Était-elle en sécurité ? Même si leur relation amoureuse était terminée, il ne voulait pas qui lui arrive malheur. Il fut escorté dans une autre pièce où on lui fit des prises de sang, encore une fois. Il essaya de se libérer, sans succès. Il ne voyait le visage de personne. Tous avaient la soutane de moine avec le capuche baissée et personne ne parlait.

Un de ces moines était un Seigneur du Temps et il le reconnaissait. Il s'agissait du jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé. Il n'était pas certain s'il devait s'en réjouir ou avoir peur. Le seul autre Seigneur du Temps qui avait parcouru cette planète, après que la boucle temporelle fut scellée, était le Maître. Cela n'avait rien de réjouissant. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous mauvais ? Il y avait du bon chez les Gallifréens. Pourquoi seuls les psychopathes avaient survécus ? Il s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Quelle importance ? Il était épuisé, avait les nerfs en boule et était toujours malade.

« Pourquoi ? fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Nous avons des ordres à suivre, » lui répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

Puis, il s'approcha et se plaça face à lui. Il lui envoya un message télépathique qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui :_ Elle veut les bébés. Moi, je veux seulement le sauver_. John lui demanda _qui_ par télépathie, mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas.

Il l'enlaça et activa son vortex. John se retrouva dans son monde, et en face de son petit appartement à Cardiff.

« Ne traversez plus. Vous n'êtes pas du tout en sécurité là-bas, lui dit l'étranger.

- Qui es-tu ? Et Rose ?

- Elle va bien, elle sera de retour dans quelques jours. »

.

Le Seigneur du Temps disparu... encore, mais un autre manipulateur s'était activé. Il reconnu Jack qui lui tomba dans les bras, il était mort. Il le déposa doucement sur le sol et attendit. Jack ne semblait pas vouloir revenir à la vie. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, toujours rien, même après une vingtaine de minutes.

- Jack, je t'en prie. Reviens. Tu reviens toujours. Jack, le supplia-t-il.

Il lui toucha le visage, il était glacé. Il essuya ses larmes et amena Jack à l'intérieur, de peine et de misère, étant affaibli par son enlèvement. Il l'étendit sur le lit de la chambre d'invité et se coucha à ses côtés où il s'endormit profondément.

Il fit des rêves troublants qui le réveillaient en sursaut. Il passait quelques bonnes minutes à reprendre son souffle et à se calmer, tellement il était terrorisé. Il associa cela à la présence de Jack à ses côtés. Pour ses instincts de Seigneur du Temps, Jack était toujours une menace, même mort. Pourquoi alors était-il question du Docteur dans ces rêves terrifiants ? Il n'y comprenait rien.

Au matin, Jack n'était toujours pas revenu et il était encore plus froid. John l'embrassa sur le front, le suppliant encore de revenir. Puis, il posa ses mains sur ses tempes pour détecter un signe. Une petite flamme de vie brillait toujours en lui, mais très faible. Au moins, il n'était pas perdu. Il essuya ses larmes et se concentra sur cette petite flamme. Il pouvait l'aider, lui donner un peu d'énergie régénératrice. Aussitôt que l'énergie entra en contact avec Jack, celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Il paniquait.

« Jack, c'est moi. Calme toi, tu es en sécurité, Jack ! Ça va aller, le rassura-t-il, en le serrant contre lui.

Jack finit par se calmer un peu, sa peau était encore glacée.

- Le Docteur. Mon Dieu, c'est horrible. Il faut le sauver. On ne peut pas le laisser là, John. Personne ne mérite cela.

- Je te fais du café et tu vas me raconter tout ça, décida John, qui essayait de se montrer brave, même s'il tremblait de peur.

Jack sirota longuement son café avant de commencer son histoire. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas très clair dans son esprit, mais il essayait d'expliquer de son mieux.

- Il est malade, mais il ne le sais pas. Son esprit est ailleurs. Il est prisonnier de ses propres tourments. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer cela.

- Il est fou, tenta John.

- Non. C'est artificiel. C'est eux qui le garde dans cet état.

- Qui eux ?

- Je ne sais pas ! s'impatienta-t-il, encore troublé.

- Montres-moi.

- Non ! C'est trop affreux, John. Vous ne voulez pas voir cela.

- Montres-moi ! insista-t-il en lui touchant les tempes.

Il observa les quelques fragments de souvenirs de Jack. Il recula en tremblant, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait vu cela dans ses cauchemars. Il sentait la peur et l'horreur le submerger. Il respira profondément pour se calmer, et vient s'asseoir à côté de Jack.

- On va trouver un moyen, Jack. Je te le promet. »

.

000

Le Docteur arpentait de nouveau la ville morte. Il y avait du brouillard. Il était toujours là. On pouvait tout de même voir à travers la lumière diffuse de l'énorme étoile rouge agonisante. L'air était rare, chaud et sec. Il y avait de l'eau ici, chaude et infecte, comme l'atmosphère. Elle lui donnait d'affreuses crampes abdominales et de la diarrhée, mais il n'y en avait pas d'autre et il avait toujours soif. Le ciel était jaunâtre et une couche de poussière recouvrait tout.

Le Maître lui avait pris son TARDIS et l'avait abandonné ici. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était qu'il semblait agir sous la contrainte de quelqu'un d'autre. Le Maître était terrifié, ça, c'était très inhabituel. Cinq silhouettes percèrent le brouillard devant lui. Les silences.

Il se mit à courir, malgré l'air qui lui brûlait les poumons. Il s'arrêta, hors d'haleine, après seulement quelques minutes. Il reprit son souffle, se demandant pourquoi il s'était mit à courir. Comme si juste respirer n'était pas suffisamment difficile ! Où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui, il voulait aller dans la ville pour se protéger du vent brûlant

.En entrant dans la ville, il entendit crier son nom. C'était Amy. Il se mit à courir, suivant la voix, mais c'était extrêmement pénible. La pression et la chaleur de cette planète ralentissait considérablement sa course. Il finit par la retrouver, entourée par les silences.

Il se souvenait maintenant. C'était d'eux qu'il se sauvait. Amy le regardait, les yeux exorbités. Elle suffoquait.

« Non, Amy. Non ! » hurla-t-il, mais elle mourut.

Il la serra dans ses bras en sanglotant.

L'épuisement et le désespoir eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit. À son réveil, il se demandait où il était et pourquoi ses joues étaient barbouillées de larmes.

Il se leva, inspectant ce nouvel endroit. Il lui semblait être déjà venu par ici. Deux créatures étranges l'observaient à travers le brouillard, puis quatre, puis six... la ville en fut bientôt remplie. Il se souvenait qu'il s'agissait des silences et qu'il devait fuir. Ce qu'il fit.

Il courut loin de la ville. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle, mais pourquoi courait-il exactement ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Le vent chaud et sec le harcelait. Il devait trouver un abris. Là-bas, sur sa gauche, il y avait ce qui lui semblait être une ville ou un village. Il allait peut-être trouver de l'aide aussi. Il choisit de s'y rendre...


	6. Les autres

6-Les autres

_Sommaire : Duplica commence à comprendre un peu plus ce qui se trame à l'intérieur de cette étrange secte._

_Disclaimer : aucun de personnages de DW ne m'appartiens._

_Warning :_ _violence et torture_

John et Jack n'avaient pas été en mesure de retracer le Docteur, même avec tous leurs efforts. Jack avait été capturé par un des membres _des moines de la lune noire._ Les créatures qui habitaient les corps humains, ne les avaient pas que tués, mais elles avaient également dévoré leur âme. Façon de parler. Lorsqu'elles prenaient un hôte, elles se nourrissaient de son sang, mais pondaient des œufs dans leur cerveau. Les larves se nourrissaient des circuits électriques que provoquaient les synapses en échangeant de l'information.

En sommes, elles se nourrissaient des pensées et des émotions des gens. Elles finissaient par annuler les échanges. Peu à peu, l'hôte se transformait en automate, perdant graduellement sa propre conscience. Plus le cerveau était complexe, plus les larves grandissaient vite et pouvaient se reproduire à leur tour. Jack lui avait dit que l'autre monde était envahi par ces parasites. plus qu'ici.

L'inconnu avait raison : valait mieux qu'il reste ici, pour ne pas offrir son cerveau supérieur à ces affreuses créatures. Combien de générations de ces parasites, un cerveau à moitié Seigneur du Temps pourrait-il leur offrir ? Jack les avait combattu lorsqu'ils l'avaient envahi, mais il ignorait comment. Ils avaient probablement été affaibli par sa mort, manquant de nourriture. Lorsqu'il était revenu, son corps avait pu facilement les éliminer. Jack croyait que le Docteur était atteint par le parasite. Il allait les combattre longtemps, mais allait-il gagner ? Impossible de savoir.

Étrangement, certains individus arrivaient à combattre les parasites. Il n'y avait pas de profil génétique déterminant. Ce qui rendait le remède encore plus difficile à trouver. Il n'y avait qu'un seul indice : le froid semblait freiner leur croissance. Ils passaient alors en phase léthargique. Jack était resté un certain temps avec lui. Puis, John lui avait permis de s'installer dans l'entrepôt. Après tout, c'était l'ancien emplacement de _Torchwood _!

Jack avait rencontré Peter. Ensemble, ils travaillaient sur ces cas. Ils essayaient d'éliminer les parasites avant qu'ils ne deviennent aussi puissants que dans l'autre univers. Pour Jack, c'était une seconde vie. Le retour de son _Torchwood._ Même s'il ne voulait pas du tout remettre les pieds dans l'autre monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'amener avec lui son ancienne équipe, après s'être assuré que personne n'était pas contaminé. Gwen revient travailler avec lui, dans ce nouveau _Torchwood_.

Par l'effet même, il annonça à John que, étrangement, tout ceux qui avaient voyagé dans le TARDIS étaient immunisés. Ce qui était un peu bizarre puisque le Docteur lui-même ne semblait pas l'être.

Jack lui avait fait des prises de sang aussitôt qu'il lui avait dit avoir croisé ces _moines de la lune noire,_ et qu'ils s'étaient sauvé de lui. Les résultats arrivèrent quelques jours plus tard. Il avait été contaminé et son corps les avait éliminé, mais comment ? Ça restait à voir.

Pour le moment, John continua d'enseigner. Plusieurs travaillaient sur ce problème dans _Torchwood_ et UNIT. Alors, il pouvait se permettre de lâcher un peu. Surtout qu'il était malade depuis son enlèvement avec Rose. Il avait un rhume, virus bénin que tous les humains attrapaient au moins une fois dans leur vie, mais particulièrement pénible pour les demi-Seigneurs du Temps ! Il devait prendre des médicaments pour pouvoir travailler. Il ne voulait pas se reposer. Il devait continuer à chercher des indices sur le mode de recrutement des _moines de la lune noire._ Il y avait aussi ce gamin, Gabriel, qui l'intriguait.

.

Le jeune s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Pourtant, il ne faisait que l'aider à accepter sa différence. Gabriel était différent, tout le monde le sentait. C'était ce qui poussait les autres à l'achaler et à l'intimider. Il était surdoué, même parmi les meilleurs de cette école. Il venait d'une famille d'accueil. Un orphelin qui vivait avec des jeunes instables et brisés. Il était donc victime d'intimidation même à la maison.

Il venait souvent à ses récupérations. Pas pour la matière, mais parce qu'il avait tout simplement envie de parler. Il lui avait parlé de sa mère, décédée très jeune, d'une malformation cardiaque. Il s'en souvenait très bien, même s'il n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque.

Il était un passionné de sciences et d'astronomie. Au lieu de faire de la récupération pour le cours, John lui enseignait des choses sur la science qu'un humain du 21e siècle n'était pas sensé savoir. Bien sûr, il lui disait que c'était seulement des théories non prouvables, mais il ne le croyait pas.

Un soir, alors qu'il le gardait en récupération, Gabriel lui demanda ce qu'il était. John ne su quoi répondre. Son malaise voulait tout dire pour Gabriel qui répondit à se place :

« Vous n'êtes pas humain. N'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas complètement. À moins que vous soyez simplement un homme du futur, mais vous n'êtes pas comme... nous.

Son regard était lucide. Aucun signe de fanatisme sur les extra-terrestres ou quoi que ce soit. C'était une question sincère. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir ni lui dire toute la vérité.

- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas tout à fait comme les autres. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Je m'en excuse.

- Vous travaillez pour une agence secrète qui traque les extra-terrestres ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? s'étonna John

- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste une impression. C'est étrange. Laissez tomber, parfois je divague.

- Non. Les_ moines de la lune noire,_ que penses-tu d'eux ? tenta-t-il.

- Je ne les aime pas du tout, avoua aussitôt l'adolescent.

- Tu fais bien. Reste très loin d'eux. Ils sont dangereux.

- Une de mes sœurs d'accueil les adore. Elle croit que ce sont d'authentiques vampires. Elle rêve d'entrer dans leur club.

- Dis- lui de s'éloigner. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec des vampires. Crois-moi.

- Vous enquêtez sur eux ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre.

- Ma sœur en parle souvent. Elle dit connaître des gens qui sont dans le groupe. Alors, si je peux aider...

- Merci Gabriel, mais ne te mets pas en danger pour cela. Je t'en prie.

- Non. Je vais faire attention. »

.

Gabriel avait pris cela très au sérieux. Il avait pu lui fournir quelques noms d'élèves. Il l'aider également à repérer des gangs qui prétendaient être membres du groupe. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus, mais c'était déjà trop. John avait peur pour lui. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Il ne pouvait pas aider tous les jeunes qui tombaient sous le charme de ce groupe. Il avait essayé d'en parler à ses collègues pour qu'ils sensibilisent leurs classes au problème, mais très peu l'avaient fait, car personne ne savait à quel point les VRAIS membres étaient dangereux. Il avait rencontré les membres de ce clan qui venait à son école, mais ce n'était que des amateurs. Cela le rassurait un peu. Toutefois, certains d'entre eux étaient entrés en contact avec la mystérieuse fille Seigneur duTemps. Il reconnaissait sa trace, elle était donc toujours dans les parages.

.

Malgré les avertissements, il fit un saut dans l'autre monde, mais en étant extrêmement prudent. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se faire enlever une troisième fois. Il avait l'impression que c'était ici qu'il allait trouver une façon d'aider le Docteur.

Plus le temps passait, plus ses cauchemars liés au Docteur étaient terrifiants et fréquents. Il savait, quelque part en lui-même, que ça pressait. Il devait le retrouver.

C'était désert et plutôt silencieux. Les gens qu'il croisait portaient le deuil des millions d'autres qui n'avaient pas survécus. Il tourna un coin de rue et vit un adolescent en planche à roulettes, qui venait vers lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns et portait des vêtements d'armée. Il semblait l'attendre. Il sentit un lien familier chez ce jeune. Comme s'il l'avait déjà connu. Ou, tout au moins, déjà croisé quelque part.

« On s'est déjà rencontré quelque part ? lui demanda John, incertain.

- Le Docteur m'a rencontré, mais pas vous, pas encore.

- Tu as rencontré le Docteur ?

- Plusieurs fois. Il m'a dit de vous remettre ceci.

Il lui donna une petite pierre bleue, brillante et lisse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je l'ignore, mais il m'a dit que vous le sauriez.

- Merci. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Paradoxe.

- Évidemment. Merci.

- Vous pouvez le faire, vous savez, poursuivit l'adolescent.

- Faire quoi ?

- Nous sauver. Je sais qu'on ne le mérite pas mais...

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Je te le promet.

- Et vous allez réussir. »

L'adolescent avait poursuivit sa route. John le trouvait étrange. Ce jeune n'était probablement pas de ce monde. Il sentait cet aura qui entourait tous les voyageurs du temps. Ça ne s'expliquait pas, mais il savait que cet adolescent venait du futur. Plus précisément, de son futur. Il n'arrivait pas à en savoir davantage.

Il continua son chemin en évitant de croiser _les moines de la lune noire_. Les rues en étaient remplies, mais ils se tenaient tranquillement dans les coins les plus sombres. Puisque la nuit n'était pas encore tombée. Il les avait sous-estimé. Les créatures, probablement désespérées, le pourchassaient de loin. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu sur le coup. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent, c'était de s'approcher le plus près possible des ruines du _Hub,_ et de retourner dans son monde.

Il utilisait un manipulateur de vortex ordinaire pour s'y téléporter. Il réapparut au bon endroit, mais devant le TARDIS. Son cœur s'emballa, même s'il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte s'ouvrit et il entra, appelant le Docteur. La porte se referma et il su qu'il était tombé dans un piège.

« Oh ! aussi stupide qu'un humain. N'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai, tu l'es à moitié. Quel dommage ! Le Docteur adore les aberrations, ricana le Maître, en le dévisageant.

- Que fais-tu là ? s'horrifia John.

- Je te sauve la vie voyons ! soit donc un peu plus reconnaissant !

- Où est le Docteur ?

- il est mort.

- C'est faux. Je le saurais.

- Je vais t'amener en voyage. Disons, dans le futur de ton père. Est-ce ainsi que je dois l'appeler ? Il t'as donné la vie après tout. Ou bien tu préfères le terme _frère ? _Je vais te montrer sa mort. Tu vas voir, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Je veux que tu me ramènes.

- Pauvre petit singe ignorant. Le TARDIS ne peut pas traverser d'un univers à l'autre. Il y a aussi la bande de vampires qui t'attendent. Voyage avec moi, tu vas adorer!

- J'en doute. »

Ils arrivèrent sur le bord d'une plage. Au loin, il pouvait très bien voir le Docteur qui faisait un pique-nique avec Amy, Rory et River. Un mystérieux astronaute émergea de l'eau. Le Docteur alla vers le nouveau venu, qui lui tira dessus. Le Docteur commença à se régénérer et l'astronaute tira de nouveau, au beau milieu de sa régénération. Puis, retourna dans les abysses.

Les trois autres accoururent, affolés, mais il était trop tard. Un vieil homme apporta de l'essence et ils brûlèrent le corps. John était figé, ça ne pouvait être vrai. Si le Docteur était réellement mort, il le sentirait.

« Alors ? demanda le Maître.

- C'est impossible.

- Oui. C'est ce que je pense aussi, avoua le Maître.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que le Docteur a trafiqué sa propre mort.

- Pourquoi ferait-il une telle chose ?

- Trop de monde est à ses trousses, peut-être. Allez savoir se qui se trame dans sa tête ?

- Pourquoi me le montrer, alors ?

- Parce qu'il lui est quand même arrivé quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait bon sang ? s'impatienta John

- Pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons : 1 : Tu es un psychopathe 2 : tu te prends pour Dieu 3 : tu as son TARDIS !

- Oui. Tu as de bons arguments.

- Réponds !

- Oh ! quel tempérament ! Je crois que je t'aime bien.

- Ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Attends que je te fasse l'amour. Tu vas changer d'opinion.

- Ne t'en avise pas !

- On verra. Pour l'instant, il y a plus important.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Relaxe, d'abord, je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Allons faire cela dans le vortex. On va être plus tranquille.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre !

- Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Toute cette fougue, cette fureur de vivre. Tu ressembles tellement à ta sœur de métacrisis.

- Qui t'as parlé de ce qui s'était passé au _crusible _? Tu n'étais pas là.

- Le Docteur.

- Il ne t'aurait jamais raconter ça.

- Il n'a pas eu besoin. Je l'ai lu dans sa tête, lorsque nous avons fait l'amour. Un peu avant sa régénération.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud.

- Il a aimé ça ! Peu importe. Maintenant ferme ta gueule et écoute moi. Ne m'oblige pas à te bâillonner.

- Je t'écoute, maugréa-t-il. Il n'avait pas trop le choix.

- Ce que tu as vu est un point fixe créé par une certaine madame Kovarian et des créatures nommées les silences. Ne cherche pas, tu en as peut-être rencontré une centaine, mais tu ne t'en souviens pas. C'est leur spécialité, se faire oublier.

La dame a enlevée un bébé à moitié Seigneur du Temps qu'elle a transformée en arme pour tuer le Docteur. C'est l'astronaute que tu as vu. Par je ne sais trop quel moyen, il a truqué sa mort et elle l'a su. Elle veut sa revanche.

Elle ne peut plus compter sur les silences, mais les Seigneurs du Temps sont une arme intéressante. Elle m'a sauvé avant que je ne sois enfermé avec les autres Seigneurs du Temps dans la boucle temporelle que ton... géniteur a dû refermer de nouveau. Une longue histoire.

- J'en ai eu vent, avoua-t-il, le Maître le gifla violemment.

- Ferme-la. C'est moi qui parle ! On a donc fait une alliance. Je devais l'aider à se bâtir une armée de Seigneurs du Temps. River Song, l'enfant prodige, est l'assassin du Docteur...

- River ! S'exclama John étonné. Il se fit de nouveau gifler.

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! Elle a été conçue par de simples humains, mais dans le vortex. Alors, il nous fallait un TARDIS. Mon rôle était de voler celui du Docteur puisque c'est le seul. Quant à lui, je devait le laisser sur une planète déserte et insignifiante. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Nous avons reproduit des conditions semblables. Avec des couples pris au hasard, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. ELLE n'est pas très coopérative! » dit-il irrité.

Il parlait de la conscience du TARDIS. Il poursuivit :

« Madame Kovarian m'a demandé de ramener le Docteur pour le faire parler. Elle l'a torturé pour lui faire avouer ce que Amy et Rory avaient de si spécial. Il ne l'a jamais dit. Pas plus qu'il ne lui a indiqué où se trouvait le couple. J'ignore ce qu'elle a fait du Docteur après l'interrogatoire. De mon côté, j'ai fait des tests et un peu de manipulation génétique. J'ai obtenu quelques résultats intéressants, mais pas assez pour elle.

Les Seigneurs du Temps ne vieillissent pas assez vite, et il n'obéissent pas systématiquement. Je lui ai donc parlé de la planète Messaline.

J'ai vu Jenny dans la tête du Docteur, et surtout, l'appareil duquel elle était sortie. Elle s'en est emparée et a commencé à produire des Seigneurs du Temps déjà adultes et entraînés à être soldats. Elle ne pouvait demander mieux. Ils ne vivaient pas très vieux, mais ce n'était pas cela le problème. Ils étaient nés pour tuer et être tué, de toute façon.

C'était leur esprit de rébellion. Évidemment qu'ils étaient rebelles. Ils avaient été conçus à partir de moi, de River ou du Docteur ! Elle avait donc introduit ce petit parasite bouffeur de cerveau, pour qu'il freine un peu l'intelligence et le libre-arbitre de ses soldats. Quand ses soldats étaient assez abrutis à son goût, elle détruisait le parasite. Le problème c'est qu'il a commencé à migrer vers les humains, dont la température corporelle lui plaît davantage. Il s'est répandu parmi eux. Maintenant, elle a perdu le contrôle et s'est enfuit. J'ai récupéré le TARDIS. »

.

John resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Si le Maître disait la vérité, c'était tout simplement horrible. Il n'avait aucune idée quoi faire. C'était donc cela qui avait terrifié Jack. Ça en prenait beaucoup pour le bouleversé.

« Tu peux parler, lui indiqua le Maître.

- Tu dois mentir.

- Attention. Le menteur c'est le Docteur, pas moi !

- Tu peux mentir pour arriver à tes fins.

- Et quelles seraient-elles ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir.

- Regarde, dit-il.

Il lui empoignant la tête à deux mains, le forçant à lire en lui. Il disait la vérité. Il y vit même plus que ce que le Maître avait voulu lui montrer.

- Tu veux récupérer tes enfants. Elle te l'a promis, mais elle t'as menti. Ce n'est pas une alliance, elle ne t'a pas laissé le choix. Elle t'a même torturé.

Il s'éloigna. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait le Maître aussi vulnérable, mais la brèche se referma rapidement.

- Je vais tout faire pour les récupérer. Même métamorphoser cette fichue planète en tas de cendre, dans les deux univers ! s'écria-t-il.

- Ton but est noble. Je te l'accorde, mais qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Tu vas m'aider à passer de l'autre côté. Je suis sûr qu'ils y sont.

- J'ai quoi en échange ?

- Sauver des enfants kidnappés devrait être une assez bonne motivation pour toi, le pacifiste.

- Oui, mais je pense qu'ils sont mieux là où ils sont qu'avec leur père psychopathe.

Il se fit gifler, évidemment. Il s'y attendait, mais c'était la vérité.

- C'est à moi de décider ce qui est mieux pour eux, pas à toi. En échange, je t'aiderais à trouver le Docteur. Même si je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux le sauver. Il ne t'aime pas trop, d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Il ne mérite pas de souffrir pour autant.

- Alors ?

- Je peux y réfléchir ? Le Maître le frappa de nouveau.

- Si tu refuses, je te tue.

- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu as besoin de moi.

- N'en sois pas si sûr.

- Je suis sûr d'une chose : je ne peux te faire confiance. Tu vas me poignarder dans le dos aussitôt que tu en auras la chance.

- Au moins, tu sais à quoi t'attendre.

- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

- Oui, d'assurer tes arrières. Tu fais bien. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer qui pourrait accélérer ta décision. Suis-moi. »

Il obéit et le Maître l'amena dans une chambre statique auprès de quelqu'un en profonde léthargie. C'était Donna.

- Non ! s'écria-t-il

- Elle va bien. Elle est dans un coma artificiel. Le temps que je fixe ses neurones, pour éviter que sa tête explose. Comme je t'ai dit, j'ai travaillé sur la génétique. J'ai réparé et modifié quelques circuits dans son cerveau, mais il y a encore du travail à faire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait. Espèce de monstre ?

- Un monstre, moi ! J'essaie seulement de réparer les bavures de ta création, idiot.

- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'elle est à ma merci. Alors vas-y. Retourne dans ton monde et réfléchis. Je serai de retour dans une semaine. Même heure même endroit. »

.

Il retourna dans son monde. Ses options étaient très limités. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce débile, mais il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul. Il avait besoin du TARDIS et il devait sauver Donna. Il en parla à Jack. Il disait pouvoir se débrouiller sans cet espèce de traître sadique, mais John avait des doutes. C'est vrai qu'il ne possédait pas de monnaie d'échange, sauf le faire passer de ce côté. Il y avait, effectivement, ces mystérieux Seigneurs du Temps, dans son univers. Frère et sœur, apparemment. Et s'ils étaient les enfants du Maître ? Cela lui donnerait un avantage. Il avait une semaine pour les retrouver et essayer de le savoir. Il pouvait commencer par la fille. Elle rôdait autour de l'école, mais le fuyait. Si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait l'approcher, comme Gabriel. Il s'en voulait énormément de penser exploiter le gamin, mais quel autre choix avait-il ?

.

Gabriel accepta de lui parler de cette fille. Il la connaissait. Tout le monde la connaissait. On la surnommait _La sorcière de l'école _parce qu'elle avait des dons de voyance. elle tirait les gens aux tarots pour une modique sommes, et elle se trompait rarement dans ses prédictions. De plus, elle pouvait lire les pensées des gens. Alors, personne ne mettait en doute son authenticité de sorcière. Des profs la consultaient. Il savait d'avance qu'elle n'accepterait pas de le rencontrer pour une séance de tarots. Alors, il demanda à Gabriel de le faire. Il allait le payer, bien sûr. Gabriel accepta, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

Le lendemain, il lui appris qu'elle avait refusé de lui faire une séance, malgré le bon montant. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Il remercia tout de même Gabriel et le paya. Le gamin ne voulait pas d'argent, il voulait de l'information sur lui. Il lui avoua qu'il n'était pas complètement humain et que sa planète d'origine (du moins de son côté non-humain) se nommait Gallifrey. La réaction de Gabriel l'étonna lorsqu'il répondit :_ Ce nom me dit quelque chose_. Puis il quitta, disant qu'il avait mal à la tête.

Le jour suivant, il s'était absenté. John se sentait coupable de l'avoir mêlé à cela. Il devait trouver un autre moyen d'approcher la jeune fille, sans impliquer personne. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Elle vient à lui, à la fin des classes.

« Vous êtes vraiment déterminé à me trouver, pour exploiter ce pauvre petit _nerd_ dans votre classe, lui dit-elle.

- Je veux seulement te parler.

- Je vous écoute.

- D'abord, qui es-tu ?

- La sorcière de l'école.

- À part ça.

- Je sais ce que vous voulez : m'offrir comme monnaie d'échange à ce psychopathe. Vous pouvez toujours courir.

- Pas exactement. Il est ton père. N'est-ce pas ?

- Mon géniteur, rectifia-t-elle.

- Tu as beau être née sur Terre, tu penses comme une Gallifréenne, avoua John en souriant.

Cela lui rappelait tellement le système de reproduction artificielle sur Gallifrey.

- Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment. Les humains sont tellement primates. Ne vous emballez pas trop. Je ne suis pas un pur Seigneur du Temps. Il n'y en a que deux d'encore vivants : le Docteur et le fou.

- Bientôt il ne restera que le fou. Le Docteur est en train de mourir.

- Vous attendez quoi pour le sauver ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide.

- Mâle stupide. Humain ou Seigneur du Temps, les mâles sont tous idiots ! Vous êtes la meilleure personne au monde pour le retrouver, créature insignifiante. Vous êtes lui !

- Plus maintenant.

- Son sang coule toujours dans vos veines. Votre cerveau est semblable. Même sans lien télépathique, vous pouvez le retrouver mieux que n'importe qui. Il suffit de fouiller un peu dans votre tête !

- J'ai besoin du TARDIS et c'est le Maître qui l'a.

- Volez lui. Vous pouvez dire à ce débile que vous avez retrouvé sa fille, mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je le laisse venir à moi aussi facilement. Avant de me pourchasser, obligez le donc à sauver le Docteur. Sinon, vous allez arriver trop tard.

- Merci.

- Fichez-moi la paix maintenant, » conclut-elle.

Il rentra troublé, mais il avait de l'espoir. C'était possible que cette fille lui ait monté un piège. Après tout, elle était la fille du Maître, mais il avait au moins une autre option, et une monnaie d'échange.

.

Ce soir là, il se concentra pour entrer en communication avec le Docteur. Il n'obtient qu'un chaos indescriptible de pensées et d'émotions. Il lui envoya une vague de réconfort, avec la promesse de venir le chercher. Cela le calma un court instant, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le Docteur était en pleine détresse physique et psychologique. En sommes, il était mourant.

Un appel à l'aide s'insinua dans sa tête au même instant, c'était River. Elle était désespérée, mais plus stable que le Docteur. Il avait pu avoir un réelle communication télépathique avec elle. Il lui promis qu'il venait les aider. Il voulait qu'elle lui indique où ils étaient. Ce qu'elle fit, avec difficulté, étant souffrante elle aussi.

Elle lui envoya des visions, puisqu'elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était emprisonnée. Certaines visions étaient particulièrement troublantes et provoquèrent d'affreux cauchemars dès qu'il s'endormit. Il voyait des Seigneurs du Temps, une cinquantaine peut-être, mais avec le regard vide. Il y avait cette chose qui ressemblait à une chaise électrique. Un Seigneur du Temps y était enchaîné et électrocuté.

Lorsqu'il commençait à se régénérer, un autre appareil absorbait cette énergie. Cela força son corps à en produire encore plus pour se régénérer. Chose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à faire. Ensuite, il était libéré. Il survivait difficilement, ou mourait.

John se réveillait en sueurs et en tremblant à chaque fois. L'image de ces visages de Seigneurs du Temps à l'agonie ne s'estompait qu'après de très longues minutes, suivant son réveil brutal. Il était allé prendre une douche pour se calmer en se disant que ce n'était que des cauchemars, Il en était incapable. Il savait trop bien que ce n'était pas des rêves, mais des visions. Des S.O.S télépathiques anonymes et désespérés. C'était ce que Jack avait reçu, lors de sa dernière mort. C'était ce qui l'avait fait paniquer à son réveil.

.

Il retrouva le Maître deux jours plus tard. Ébranlé, épuisé, mais déterminé.

« Alors, tu me fais traverser ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- On sauve d'abord le Docteur.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de l'ordre des choses.

- J'ai rencontré ta fille, une adolescente gothique. Elle te déteste.

- Je m'en fiche. Elle va quand même venir avec moi. Je tiens sa mère prisonnière.

- Quoi ?

- Mais oui. Donna Noble est sa maman.

- Tu as osé faire cela ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

Il voulait le tuer ce salaud, l'étouffer de ses propres mains. Le Maître réussit à se libérer et pointa un fusil laser sur lui.

- Un geste de plus et tu vas savoir si tu peux te régénérer.

John s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas le temps de mourir. Trop de gens avait besoin de son aide. Le Maître parla.

- Tu deviens trop humain. Tu as oublié comment on fait des bébés sur Gallifrey. Aucun enfant ne peut naître d'un viol, sombre idiot. La dame doit ovuler et ce n'est pas la peur et la douleur qui permettent ce phénomène. Bien au contraire, ça le bloque.

- Donna est humaine et ça arrive chez les humains.

- Les humains sont des animaux. Donna n'est plus humaine. C'est une petite bâtarde comme toi. Tu sais très bien comment Kovarian fait ses bébés Seigneurs du Temps. Tu l'as vécu avec Blondie.

- Rose n'était pas enceinte lorsqu'ils l'ont libéré.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils auraient pris la chance de lui laisser l'embryon ?

- Et elle est humaine.

- Elle a absorbé le vortex, triple idiot ! Tout est possible. Tu as un môme quelque part, j'en suis certain. Ou bien il l'ont tué parce qu'il n'était pas assez Seigneur du Temps. Tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais. Assez discuté, ma fille maintenant, dit le Maître.

- Non. Le Docteur d'abord. Je sais où il est et tu vas t'y rendre.

- J'ai le TARDIS et j'ai un fusil pointé sur ta tête. Je décide où on va.

- Tu as un fusil, c'est vrai, mais le TARDIS ne t'appartiendra jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et entra en communication télépathique avec la conscience du TARDIS. Il lui envoya les visions que River avait implanté dans son cerveau, plus le chaos qui lui venait du Docteur lui-même.

Le TARDIS était une entité intelligente, elle saura faire le tri. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, mais elle compris. Elle était liée au Docteur et ce n'était pas le Maître qui allait se mettre à travers de son chemin, lorsqu'il était temps de sauver son cher voleur. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre et il l'aida de son mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? lui cria le Maître, qui ne contrôlait plus aucune commande de la console.

- On va chercher le Docteur, » lui répondit-il, tout simplement.

.

000

Un bruit rassurant le sortit de sa torpeur : le TARDIS ! Non, c'était sûrement un mauvais tour de son esprit. Personne ne savait où il était. Il n'y porta pas attention et se concentra sur l'énergie régénératrice qui brûlait dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas la force de se régénérer et il le savait, mais il pouvait utiliser une parcelle de cette énergie pour se maintenir en vie. Juste sur le bord du gouffre de la mort, pas plus. Le métacrisis lui avait dit qu'il venait le chercher. Alors, il attendait patiemment. Il allait attendre jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Qu'avait-il d'autre à faire, de toute façon?

Il pensait aussi à River qui lui avait dit qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Il ignorait si elle était toujours en vie depuis que Kovarian l'avait emprisonnée. Il aimait croire qu'elle l'était, et qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Le TARDIS imaginaire ne disparaissait pas. Il reconnu même une présence familière... deux en fait. Le Métacrisis et le Maître.

Pourquoi le Maître était ici ? Que pouvait-il lui faire de plus ? Au point ou il en était, rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ne changerait quoi que ce soit. Il était peut-être venu le libérer de ses souffrances, pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune empathie, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il souffre ?

Les deux l'amenèrent dans le TARDIS. Il reconnaissait la présence de son vaisseau. Cette bonne vieille fille ne l'abandonnera jamais. _Accroches-toi Docteur,_ lui ordonna le métacrisis, par télépathie. Il sentit une énergie régénératrice familière circuler dans ses veines. C'était la sienne, mais elle ne venait pas de lui. D'où venait-elle ? À sa connaissance, le métacrisis ne pouvait pas se régénérer. Il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment et laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.


	7. La maladie du Docteur

7- La maladie du Docteur

_sommaire : Duplica retrouve le Docteur, mais il est mourant et à l'aide de Martha et Torchwood il devra tout faire pour le sauver._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de DW ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_Warning : violence, torture._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il reconnu la présence rassurante du TARDIS et se souvient qu'ils avaient ramené le Docteur à bord. Il lui avait donné de son énergie régénératrice, mais le Docteur était si mal en point qu'il lui a fallut en donner plus que nécessaire. Il était déjà étourdi quand le Maître l'avait poussé brutalement.

Ce qui voulait dire que le Maître était seul avec le Docteur ! Il se leva brusquement, encore faible, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il se rua vers l'infirmerie du TARDIS. Le Maître était au chevet du Docteur, il lui avait mis un soluté et vérifiait ses signes vitaux, mais ne faisait apparemment rien de mal.

« Tu t'occupes plutôt bien de lui. Je te remercie.

- Ferme là. Occupes- toi de nous faire traverser cette fichue barrière entre les deux univers.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Tu m'a demandé de le ramener, pas de le sauver.

- Ça voulait dire le sauver, innocent !

- Je ne sais pas comment. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est le stabiliser. Sa température est très élevée et j'ignore pourquoi. Je ne suis pas médecin. Tu t'ai nommé _Docteur,_ alors ce serait à toi de le guérir, pas à moi.

- Je vais l'amener à _Torchwood_

- Pas question. Tu dois d'abord remplir ta part du marché.

- Ça tombe bien. _Torchwood_ est dans l'univers où tu veux aller.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je pourrais l'amener avec un manipulateur de vortex modifié.

- Il n'y survivrait pas. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois faire traverser le TARDIS. »

.

John n'insista pas. Il avait raison. Il sentait que la vie du Docteur ne tenait pas à grand chose. Il pensait au parasite. S'il était toujours infecté, le parasite avait tout avantage à faire grimper la température de son hôte. Il travailla d'arrache-pied pour modifier quelques composantes du TARDIS afin de désactiver les mécanisme de défense, qui l'empêchait de passer d'un univers à l'autre. Il n'aimait pas faire cela, et s'en excusa sincèrement à la conscience du TARDIS, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était une course contre la montre.

Le TARDIS avait baissé la température de l'infirmerie. C'était à présent une vraie chambre froide. Le Maître devait parfois en sortir pour se réchauffer un moment. John était débordé de travail, mais remarqua tout de même que le Maître ne semblait pas très en forme depuis ces dernières heures. La troisième journée, alors qu'ils étaient à la cuisine, devant un repas léger et rapide, le Maître se leva pour tout vomir. Il tenta de dissimuler ses frissons et dit seulement qu'il allait se reposer.

« Tu es malade. Lui dit John.

- Je suis exténué. Jette un œil sur le Docteur.

- Tu es malade. Cesse de mentir.

- Cela ne m'empêchera pas de les retrouver et de te tuer. Si j'en ai envie.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais peut-être que tu devrais tuer Kovarian plutôt que moi, non ?

- C'est une femme morte, cette chienne ! »

La colère contenue dans ses paroles n'étaient pas habituelle. Le Maître était un sadique et un psychopathe, mais ce n'était jamais l'émotion qui guidait ses gestes et paroles. Bien au contraire, tout était calculé avec froideur et détachement.

Il avait épié le Maître dans l'infirmerie, n'ayant aucune confiance en lui. L'attention qu'il portait au Docteur l'avait déconcerté. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Le lendemain, John se sentit nauséeux et frigorifié à son tour, mais il se leva tout de même pour continuer le travail. Il avait presque terminé.

Il tomba sur le Maître accroupit dans un coin, qui tremblait.

« D'accord, je suis très malade, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je peux encore me régénérer, lui dit-il

- Tu fais de la fièvre, constata John.

- Je vais me régénérer. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement.

- Va dans la chambre froide. Ça va empêcher ta fièvre de continuer de monter.

- Je préfère me régénérer.

- Comme tu voudras. »

.

Il repassa en soirée. Le Maître n'avait toujours pas bougé. Lorsque John le toucha, il constata que sa température corporelle était celle d'un humain. Franchement trop élevée pour un Seigneur du Temps. Il le traîna dans la chambre froide avec le Docteur, dont l'état n'avait pas changé.

Il se coucha tôt, mais fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par d'horribles crampes abdominales. Semblables à celles qu'il avait eu lors de son enlèvement avec Rose. Il avait les mêmes symptômes, la libido en moins, et il baignait dans sa propre sueur. Il était incapable de se lever, trop faible. Il grelottait un moment, puis avait des bouffées de chaleur, puis le froid encore. Ensuite, le mal de tête, le mal de cœur etc. cette fois-ci, ça ne dura pas 10 heures, mais juste une nuit. C'était au moins ça. Il savait qu'il avait déliré et fait beaucoup de fièvre, mais il avait survécu.

Il se leva difficilement, encore étourdi et nauséeux, et surtout, très assoiffé. Après avoir bu, il prit sa propre température : 39. Il faisait toujours énormément de fièvre, considérant le fait que sa température normale était autour de 32 degrés Celsius. Il se doutait qu'il avait dû franchir les 40 durant la nuit, et il avait survécu, étrange.

Toute la journée il ne fit que trois choses : boire, uriner et dormir. Son corps était en pleine guerre depuis presque 24 heures. Il cherchait à éliminer quelque chose. À travers le liquide, apparemment. Vu son besoin anormalement élevé d'eau. Bien qu'il frissonnait toujours, il continuait à suer à grosses gouttes, même sous la douche. Malgré sa faiblesse générale, il ne pouvait ignorer les deux autres.

Il trouva un habit de protection et un masque à gaz. Pas question qu'il attrape cette merde une fois de plus, peu importe ce que c'était. Nul besoin d'être un génie en microbiologie pour comprendre que le Docteur les avait contaminés. Il examina les deux patients, en commençant par le Docteur. Le froid leur permettait de rester stable, ce qui était bien. Si leur température augmentait comme la sienne avait montée, ils étaient morts tout les deux. Il changea le soluté du Docteur et installa le Maître plus confortablement. Ce dernier était conscient, mais trop faible pour réagir, rendu léthargique par hypothermie. Le TARDIS, avait encore fait chuter la température de l'infirmerie.

« J'ai confiance en toi, ma chère, » lui dit-il, en remerciement.

.

Il travailla un peu en soirée, puis passa une autre nuit infernale. Il alternait entre frissons et chaleurs. Il se réveillait assoiffé, à presque toutes les heures. Au matin, il était encore plein de sueur, mais sa température était de 36, une amélioration encourageante. Il se sentait un peu mieux et réussi à faire traverser le TARDIS dans le monde parallèle, en fin d'après-midi. Et ce, sans désactiver toutes les protections.

« Merci ma chère, » dit-il au TARDIS.

Il se rappela qu'il y avait jadis une douche de décontamination dans le TARDIS. Il s'y rendit, avant de mettre un seul pied à l'extérieur. Jack l'attendait, intrigué.

« John, dit-il. Il voulait l'enlacer, comme à son habitude, mais John l'arrête.

- Non, n'approche pas. Je suis peut-être encore contagieux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été malade. J'ai pris une douche de décontamination, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?

- Je ne sais pas, alors reste loin.

- Où est le Docteur ?

- Là dedans. N'approche pas sans avoir revêtu une combinaison spéciale.

- Je ne peux pas mourir, John.

- Non, mais tu peux contaminer les autres. Je crois qu'il s'agit du parasite. Le Docteur et le Maître sont contaminés. Ils sont dans l'infirmerie du TARDIS, transformée en chambre froide, pour que le parasite reste dans un état léthargique. Si leur fièvre monte, ils meurs. Amène-les dans une chambre froide isolée et n'oublie pas la combinaison ! lui ordonna John.

- Venez. On va vous faire des tests tout de suite, » lui dit Jack.

John le suivi dans le nouveau _Hub,_ annexé à une clinique privée de Cardiff, que Peter avait achetée avec UNIT. Il le laissa avec une équipe médicale. Heureusement, les employés avaient revêtu une combinaison spéciale avant de le recevoir. Il sourit en reconnaissant le médecin principal de UNIT.

« Martha Jones ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui sourit à travers son masque. Il était très heureux de la revoir.

- Euh... salut, lui dit un infirmier, également vêtu de la combinaison.

- Rory. C'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Oh ! sacré Harkness ! » Ricana-t-il.

Il se doutait bien que c'était Jack qui avait recruté ces gens venus de l'autre dimension.

.

Il devra patienter de longues minutes avant d'avoir les résultats. D'ici là, il sera en quarantaine. Ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait réussi. Du moins, en partie. Le Docteur n'était pas sauvé et les autres étaient toujours prisonniers, mais il gardait espoir.

Il fut mis sous intraveineuses et profita de ce répit pour se reposer. Il s'endormit profondément. Il ne fit pas de cauchemars, mais se souvient de quelques bouffées de chaleur, de quelques frissons, et d'avoir eu extrêmement soif. Au moins, grâce à la sonde, il n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour aller aux toilettes à toutes les heures.

Lorsqu'il émergea du sommeil, il entendit Martha discuter avec Jack. Ils n'avaient plus leur combinaison. Elle chuchotait presque :

« Il est plein de ces parasites à l'état larvaire, mais ils sont tous morts.

- Sans exception ?

- Sans exception. Il les a combattu jusqu'au dernier. Maintenant, son organisme cherche à s'en débarrasser. Il a beaucoup de difficulté à le faire.

- Vous parlez de moi, les interrompit-il.

- John, bonjour. Oui, on parle de vous. Vous êtes plus résistant que vous en avez l'air, le nargua Jack.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda Martha.

- Assoiffé.

Jack accourut pour lui donner un grand verre d'eau.

- C'est la fièvre qui les tue, leur apprit John.

- Je croyais qu'ils aimaient la chaleur, s'étonna Jack

- Jusqu'à un certain point. Le froid les endort, mais ne les tue pas.

- Je le pense aussi. Mes tests sur les humains qui ont survécus vont dans le même sens. Ils ont tous eu une ou plusieurs épisodes de fièvre. Plus ou moins intense selon le cas, expliqua Martha.

- Je l'ai eu intense. J'ai fait de la fièvre, hier. N'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il.

- Oui, mais j'ai dit à tout le monde de ne pas vous donner de médicaments, par précaution.

- Je me bats toujours, mais contre quoi ?

- Les œufs probablement. Les larves sont mortes, mais il reste des œufs.

- Le parasite adulte ?

- Il n'y en a aucun dans votre sang. On va vous sauver, tenta-t-elle de l'encourager.

- Moi, j'en suis sûr, mais pas les deux autres. Les larves meurent à plus de 38 degrés Celsius. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne peuvent atteindre cette température. Ils vont mourir avant les larves.

- Vous avez dit que vous pouviez résister au froid et à la chaleur extrême, se rappela Jack.

- Oui, parce qu'on possède un régulateur interne très sophistiqué. Il n'est d'aucune utilité contre la chaleur que le corps produit lui-même. Les Seigneurs du Temps tombent rarement malades, mais quand ça arrive, ils sont difficiles à guérir.

- Ne reste que la régénération, supposa Jack, résigné.

- Le Docteur est trop faible. Il n'y arrivera pas. Le Maître, je l'ignore.

- Lui, je m'en fiche, dit aussitôt Jack.

- Il est de mon devoir de le sauver quand même, avoua Martha, contre son gré.

- Tu es cinglée Martha, avec ce qu'il a fait !

- Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais c'est mon travail ! »

.

Pour terminer, Martha lui injecta la même chose qu'aux humains qu'elle avaient traité pour se débarrasser des œufs, mais à très petites doses. Elle ignorait comment son corps allait réagir. Elle le força également à manger un peu. Au bout de deux jours, il se sentait mieux et les œufs étaient presque tous éliminés. Entre-temps, son organismes avait produit de nombreux anticorps spécifiques que Martha analysait de plus près. Ils pourraient être la clé pour sauver le Docteur, sans avoir recours à une poussée de fièvre mortelle.

John retourna enseigner et s'aperçut que quelques élèves de son école étaient maintenant contaminés. Tout cela allait se terminer en crise mondiale. Cet univers deviendra comme l'autre. Même si pour l'instant, c'était encore à petite échelle. À l'école, il voyait des membres _des moines de la lune noire,_ réellement contaminé. Ils se terraient dans les coins pour attendre une éventuelle proie. Il les identifia et en informa UNITqui se chargeait de les traquer et les... il ne voulait pas le savoir.

Ces créatures avaient été des personnes. L'une d'elle avait été son élève. Une fois que les parasites étaient adultes, et assez organisés pour agir en tant qu'entité unique, les hôtes devenaient de vrais zombis. Beaucoup d'élèves avaient des symptômes, mais ils ne deviendront pas tous des membres du culte. Certains allaient s'en sortir, d'autres allaient en mourir. Les têtes dirigeantes du culte n'étaient certainement pas contaminées. Probablement même immunisées.

Il vit Gabriel, le deuxième jour de son retour. Il avait les symptômes. Il fit son cours devant trois élèves avec les symptômes, sans être en mesure de les aider. Gabriel l'attendit à la fin, même s'il n'y avait pas de récupération. Il semblait troublé.

« Ma sœur fait maintenant partie des _moines de la lune noire._ J'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Maintenant, elle n'est plus qu'une sorte de zombi sans personnalité. Je n'aimais pas sa personnalité, mais au moins elle était quelqu'un. Où étiez-vous, Monsieur Smith, quand ces choses ont commencé à envahir notre école ?

- Je menais mon propre combat contre elles.

- Vous avez été contaminé ?

- Oui.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.

- J'ai survécu. Mais toi, tu es malade. N'est-ce pas ?

- Elle nous a mordu. Ma mère adoptive, un de mes frères et moi. Je ne veux pas devenir comme elle, dit-il, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Tu peux survivre.

- Ma mère ne va pas si mal. Elle a eu de la fièvre pendant trois jours. Le médecin a dit qu'elle avait combattu le virus, mais mon frère va très mal.

- Ce n'est pas un virus, c'est un parasite. Toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très bien.

- Que fais-tu à l'école ?

- Je voulais vous voir.

- Fièvre ?

- Non. Ma sœur non plus n'en a pas eu. J'ai peur, Monsieur Smith.

- Viens avec moi. On va chercher ton frère aussi, » décida-t-il, sur un coup de tête.

Il amena toute la famille à _Torchwood._ Ce que désapprouvait ses collègues. ils n'étaient toutefois pas étonné, il agissait souvent de façon impulsive.

.

Martha les examina tous. Ils avaient été contaminés. La mère avait combattu le parasite, elle était correcte. Le père et l'une des filles n'avaient rien attrapé, mais elle leur injecta tout de même une protection encore expérimentale, mais prometteuse. L'autre sœur était atteinte, mais ce n'était que le début. Gabriel et son frère étaient très malade. Quant à la première infectée, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire était de la séquestrée dans le sous-sol du nouveau _Hub,_ pour éviter qu'elle fasse davantage de victimes. Elle était malheureusement condamnée.

Martha les laissa aux bons soins de son équipe, car sa spécialité était la médecine extra-terrestre. Elle devait concentrer toute son énergie sur les deux Seigneurs du Temps. John avait maintenant l'interdiction formelle de retourner travailler à l'école. Il était guéri, mais encore fragile.

L'organisme de ce dernier produisait encore de ces anticorps spécialisés, en bonne quantité. Elle en avait injecté aux deux Seigneurs du Temps. Le Docteur avait bien réagit, pas le Maître. Il avait eu une montée de fièvre. Son corps considérait les anticorps comme un nouvel intrus.

C'était un problème de compatibilité, bien sûr. Même si le Docteur s'était régénéré, il restait biologiquement _parent_ de John. Ils avaient également transporté Donna au _Hub,_ la laissant dans son état statique. Elle n'avait pas été contaminée. Une équipe désinfecta le TARDIS. Pas tout le TARDIS, ils en auraient pour des mois, mais les pièces où étaient allés le Docteur et le Maître récemment. Cette bonne vieille fille les aidait de son mieux en leur rendant ces endroits facilement accessibles.

.

Le lendemain, ils s'aperçurent que John était parti seul, avec le TARDIS. Il avait laissé une note qui disait : _Je suis parti sauver River et les autres Seigneurs du Temps, merci pour tout_ . Martha n'était pas très fière de lui. Pour une fois, elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu moins _Docteur_ et plus_ John_ _Smith_.

Jackie et Rose étaient venues au _Hub, _un peu plus tard dans la journée, pour rendre visite au Docteur et à John. Pour le Docteur, elles devaient revêtir une combinaison, et John n'était plus là.

« Nous devons l'aider, décida Rose, en parlant de John.

- Avec ce que tu lui a fait, tu veux l'aider, lui répondit Amy Pond.

Elle venait tous les jours au _Hub_ pour voir Rory. Rose et Amy ne s'aimaient pas, ce n'était un secret pour personne.

- Tu es aussi tombée sous le charme du Docteur, lui rappela Rose.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber Rory pour autant ! Tout le monde tombe sous son charme, même Rory, faut juste résister.

- Je ne peux contredire ça, avoua Jack, parlant du charme du Docteur.

- Je ne suis pas tombé sous son charme ! argumenta Rory.

- Mais oui, tu es tombé sous son charme, insista Amy.

- Non, je n'aime pas les hommes.

- Le Docteur n'est pas un homme, c'est un Seigneur du Temps.

- C'est quand même un mâle.

_- Tomber sous son charme_ ne veut pas dire vouloir coucher avec lui, soupira-t-elle.

- Pour moi oui, affirma Jack.

- Vous, on le sait, dit Amy. Puis, revient à Rose.

- John est quelqu'un de bien. Tu aurais pu être heureuse avec lui. Là, il est sûrement trop tard.

- Ah assez ! s'impatienta Martha. Elle n'aimait pas particulière Amy, qui avait le don de semer la discorde partout où elle passait.

- Je dois partir et aider John. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Ça ne sera certainement pas le Docteur, déclara Rose, voulant changer de sujet.

- Je t'accompagne madame, offrit le capitaine.

- Moi aussi, dit Amy

- Non ! désapprouva Rose.

- River est ma fille ! lui cria Amy

- Notre fille, rectifia Rory.

- Rory le romain. Tu nous accompagnes. Tu ne me laisses pas seul avec ces deux là ! le supplia presque Jack, parlant des deux filles qui ne cessaient de se disputer.

- Avec plaisir, capitaine.

- Soyez prudents et donnez moi de ses nouvelles, exigea Martha

- Promis, répondirent-ils, simultanément.

- Et ne t'acharnes pas trop à sauver le Maître. Il n'en vaut pas la peine, » lui rappela Jack.

.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Martha se sentait un peu seule, mais elle avait confiance en Jack et les trois autres. Ils avaient tous voyagé avec le Docteur, ils étaient capables d'aider John. Dans le cas de Amy, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la force d'une mère quand son enfant était en danger. Même si cette petite garce, n'avait rien d'une mère à ses yeux. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment non plus, elle ne pouvait pas juger.

Elle se concentra sur ses patients. Elle administrait toujours les anticorps de John au Docteur, mais elle allait finir par en manquer si John ne revenait pas bientôt. Elle s'occupait aussi des trois humains que John lui avait amené. Ils réagissaient bien, à part Gabriel, dont le corps ne se défendait même pas. John adorait ce gamin et elle devait le sauver. Après trois jours, elle n'avait plus que Gabriel. Les autres s'en étaient sortis, avec une bonne immunité en prime. Elle avait eu un coup de téléphone de Jack, hier. Ils avaient trouvé le TARDIS, mais pas John.

.

Deux autres jours passèrent et l'état du jeune Gabriel s'était aggravé. En plus de s'inquiéter pour Jack et les autres, elle devait se accepter le fait qu'elle allait perdre Gabriel. Il y avait quelques chose d'étrange dans l'ADN de ce garçon, que les autres membres de sa famille ne possédaient pas. De plus, il y avait quelque chose dans son cerveau, autre que les larves du parasite. Quelque chose d'artificiel, comme une micro-puce.

Gabriel était humain, mais à son avis, il ne venait pas du 21e siècle. C'était aussi ce que Jack croyait. Il avait déjà vu ces puces électroniques microscopiques, à son époque, le 51e siècle. Elles avaient une multitude d'utilité. Difficile de savoir à quoi servait celle-ci. Ce soir là, elle reçu des signaux affolants de son jeune patient. Son cœur était en train de flancher et son cerveau émettait de fortes décharges. L'électroencéphalogramme avait peine à suivre.

La micro-puce semblait s'être activée, détruisant, au passage, les larves autour. Elle produisait une étrange lueur dorée qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Son patient fut soudainement pris de violentes convulsions qui, étrangement, l'avait réveillé de son état semi-comateux. Il se mit à paniquer et à se débattre. Impossible de l'immobiliser. Ils n'étaient que trois à son chevet.

« Des calmants, » ordonna-t-elle. Gabriel leur échappa, pour se retrouver au sol. Il tenta de se lever, rendu fou par la douleur, et heurta les appareils autour. Du renfort arriva, mais Martha leur ordonna plutôt de s'éloigner, venant de reconnaître cette lueur.

Le Docteur lui avait souvent parlé de la régénération propre aux Seigneurs du Temps. Son jeune patient libéra l'énergie régénératrice d'un seul coup, en hurlant, puis tomba à la renverse, épuisé. Elle remarqua qu'il saignait du nez, peut-être s'était-il frappé quelque part en tombant ? Elle s'approcha de lui et ramassa un minuscule bout de métal sur le sol, à ses pieds. La micro-puce avait été expulsée de son corps durant la régénération. Ce qui expliquait le saignement.

Le nouvel adolescent était fort différent du premier. Plus grand, un peu plus vieux, et les cheveux plus foncés. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, mais son regard était différent. Plus dur, moins... humain.

« Je vais t'examiner, lui dit-elle. Il n'argumenta pas, encore déboussolé.

La première chose qu'elle fit était écouter son cœur... deux cœurs. Définitivement un Seigneur du Temps à présent. Elle regarda la micro-puce, était-ce possible que... non. Le Docteur lui aurai dit et John l'aurai su.

- Une arche caméléon. J'ai été transformé en humain durant mon enfance, lui dit le nouveau Seigneur du Temps, fixant la micro-puce.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Martha, mais il ne répondit pas à la question.

- J'ai un surplus d'énergie régénératrice en moi. Ne jamais gaspiller cette précieuse énergie que ma mère disait. Où sont les deux Seigneurs du Temps malades, que je partage un peu avec eux ? demanda-t-il.

- Suis moi, dit-elle encore un peu sous le choc. »

Il ne ressemblait en rien à l'adolescent gêné et sensible que John leur avait amené.

Il se plaça au milieu de la pièce et libéra le surplus d'énergie, qui se dirigea automatiquement vers les deux Seigneurs du Temps, qui l'absorbèrent aussitôt, avec une préférence pour le Maître.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux un moment, puis les refermèrent. Le Maître réagit plus vivement. Il revient à lui en hurlant et son corps se mit à briller, comme s'il allait lui aussi se régénérer. De l'énergie régénératrice brillait de nouveau autour de Gabriel, pour se diriger vers le Maître.

« Salaud, maugréa Gabriel, avant de perdre connaissance.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait cette fois ? Espèce de psychopathe, s'offusqua Martha en regardant le Maître souffrant, mais conscient.

- Oh ! Martha Jones. Bonjour.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? répéta-t-elle, plus durement.

- Un emprunt, mais c'était pas suffisant. Le petit con a préféré couper court à nos retrouvailles en s'évanouissant. Va falloir que vous m'aidiez, docteur Jones. Je ne peux même pas me relever.

- Je pourrais vous laisser crever.

- Vous ne le feriez pas, conscience professionnelle. Les amis du Docteur ne font pas cela... sauf River.

- Et Jack.

- Oui, et Jack. Vous avez raison.

- Je vous déteste.

- Le jour où quelqu'un va me dire qu'il m'aime, je vais me poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale. M'aideriez-vous à regagner mon lit ?

- Vous allez attendre.

- Vous allez vous occuper du môme avant moi, j'imagine.

- Je vais m'occuper de la planète entière avant vous !

- D'accord, je vais attendre. »

.

Elle ramena Gabriel à sa chambre, l'examina et lui fit des prises de sang. Il ne possédait pas d'anticorps comme John, mais n'avait plus aucune trace du parasite en lui, pas même un œuf égaré. Il était un jeune Seigneur du Temps en parfaite condition, en dehors du fait qu'il était inconscient.

Elle dû se résigner à aller vers le Maître. Il n'allait pas très bien. iI tremblait et était en sueur, mais toujours conscient et capable de se plaindre, hélas.

« Vous n'avez pas des comprimés contre la douleur ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour vous, non.

- Donnez-moi en qui endort. Ainsi, vous ne m'entendrez plus.

- C'est une excellente idée. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elle voulu le lever pour l'aider, mais se brûla au contact de sa sueur.

- Hyperacidité sanguine. Ça détruit tout. Même mes propres cellules, expliqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas logique.

- Il est prévu que je me régénère, mais je ne peux pas et ça fait mal. »

Elle revient avec des gants et une équipe. Ils l'installèrent dans une chambre différente du Docteur. Elle lui fit des prises de sang. Il avait raison. Son sang était devenu acide et détruisait les parasites, mais aussi ses propres cellules. Elle lui donna le seul produit qu'elle connaissait pour les Seigneurs du Temps, en espérant que ça le calme. Heureusement, il s'assoupit quelque peu.

Entre temps, l'adolescent était revenu à lui et se portait bien. Il posait de nombreuses questions sur _Torchwood_ et sur à peu près tout. Il s'entendait bien avec Gwen, notamment. En soirée, Martha travaillait sur les échantillons de sang du Maître, essayant de comprendre ce mécanisme de défense par hyperacidité du sang. Pas de doute, cela fonctionnait à merveille : aucune larves n'y avait survécu. Comment l'arrêter à présent, avant que ça brûle toutes ses cellules saines ?

Elle pensa à une transfusion, mais avec seulement trois Seigneurs du Temps dans tout l'univers, les chances de compatibilité étaient nulles. D'un autre côté, cet adolescent venait sûrement de quelque part et le Maître avait parlé de retrouvailles. Elle fit des tests de compatibilité. Un match parfait.

Le lendemain, elle alla voir le jeune, espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore couché. Il était trop occupé à observer le scanner de l'activité de la faille pour dormir. Il était un Seigneur du Temps et n'avait donc pas besoin d'énormément de sommeil.

« J 'ai encore besoin de ton sang, lui dit-elle.

- Pour ?

- Une transfusion sanguine.

- Je ne donnerai pas une seule goutte de mon sang à cet idiot.

- Il est ton père.

- Et alors ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le sauver.

- Gabriel, il va mourir.

- Je m'en fous et je ne m'appelle pas Gabriel, c'était mon nom d'emprunt. Je m'appelle Vincent.

- Comme tu voudras. Une transfusion pour toi ça ne fait rien. Ton sang se reformera presque aussitôt. Lui, ça va le sauver.

- Qu'il crève, insista-t-il.

Il avait un regard dur, froid, insensible bref, comme son père.

- Tu sais Vincent, c'est probablement la haine et la colère qui l'ont rendu ainsi. Ne deviens pas comme lui. Si le Docteur n'avait pas eu assez de compassion pour le laisser vivre, tu n'existerais pas.

- D'accord, je vais le faire. Pas par compassion, mais pour préserver l'unité du temps et de l'espace.

- Merci. »

.

Suite à la transfusion, le Maître se remit tranquillement. Pas assez pour partir, mais assez pour être insupportable avec tout le monde. Le parasite, puis l'hyperacidité sanguine, l'avaient laissé épuisé et faible. Connaissant le Maître, UNIT avait placé des gardes autour de sa chambre, par précaution. Martha pouvait donc se concentrer sur le Docteur. Un matin, elle trouva l'adolescent à son chevet.

« Qui est-il ? lui demanda Vincent.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Je ne le connais pas. Est-ce le Docteur ?

- Tu as entendu parlé du Docteur.

- Tout le monde en a entendu parlé.

- Oui, c'est lui. »

Il ne répondit pas pendant de longues minutes, fixant le Docteur. Puis, ferma les yeux et libéra un peu d'énergie régénératrice à son intention.

- Donnez-lui de mon sang. Autant que vous voulez.

- J'ignore si vous êtes compatibles.

- Nous le sommes. »

Martha fit tout de même des tests. Le gamin avait raison. Il avait un lien parental avec le Docteur, également, c'était très étrange. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de Gallifrey, mais elle ne pensait pas que deux hommes pouvaient faire des enfants. C'était peut-être autre chose, du genre métacrisis. Le gamin avait dit qu'il avait une mère. Jenny ? se serait-elle régénérée finalement ? Elle ne voyait rien d'autre pour expliquer ce lien. Elle fit rapidement la transfusion. Une bonne chose, car dès le lendemain, le jeune avait disparu. Sachant cela, le Maître partit à son tour. Même s'il était encore mal en point.

.

000

Il ne savait pas trop où il était. Il faisait froid autour de lui, si froid. C'était sûrement la nuit sur la petite planète déserte. Quand la nuit tombait, et que l'étoile rouge disparaissait à l'horizon, il ne restait que le froid. L'atmosphère et la terre, trop sèches, étaient incapables de garder la chaleur. Les petits cours d'eau infectes et poussiéreux gelaient. Comme la nuit ici duraient six mois, il n'était pas près de pouvoir s'abreuver. Il avait si soif.

Les silences n'étaient plus là, même eux l'avaient abandonné. Lorsqu'il dormait, il se retrouvait là-bas, enchaîné à cet appareil maléfique. Il se demandait lequel de ses deux enfers était le pire, et lequel était la réalité. Il lui arrivait d'avoir l'impression de sentir ses amis autour de lui. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était que des hallucinations, même si elles semblaient si réelles parfois. Surtout la présence de Martha, continuelle.

Il avait eu des contacts télépathiques de River, du Maître et d'un autre Seigneur du Temps inconnu, mais ils étaient flous. Maintenant, il les avait perdus. Il cherchait la présence psychique de River. Il hurlait son nom dans sa tête, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Personne ne l'entendait. Ses cris et ses appels à l'aide se perdaient dans le néant. Même choses pour ses pleurs et ses supplications.

Puis, un jour, il fut dans sa tête. Le métacrisis qu'il détestait tant. Sa présence psychique était plus puissante que toutes les autres. Il avait donc traversé entre les deux univers, une fois de plus. Au début, il ne disait rien, il se contentait d'être là. Puis il essayait de le calmer, car il ne comprenait rien à son charabia, mais le Docteur n'y arrivait pas.

Le métacrisis passa plusieurs jours dans sa tête. Il lui répétait qu'il était avec lui, et que tout allait s'arranger. Ce qui finissait par le calmer. Ils pouvaient maintenant se comprendre un peu plus, mais quand il voulait expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, la peur, l'horreur et la terreur lui faisait de nouveau perdre contrôle. Le métacrisis devait alors recommencer à le calmer.

Une fois calme, il écoutait son alter-ego lui parler de Gallifrey, et des bons moments qu'ils y avaient vécu. Le Docteur ne disait rien, mais écouter lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à faire le ménage dans le fouillis de sa tête. Après des jours, il finit par comprendre qu'il n'était plus sur la planète morte, ni dans la machine infernale, mais à _Torchwood,_ sous la garde de Martha. Malheureusement, il comprenait également que son double subissait les affres de la machines infernale, même s'il tentait de lui cacher.


	8. L'armée de Madame Kovarian

8-L'armée de madame Kovarian

_Sommaire : Duplica et ses compagnons sont emprisonnés et finissent par comprendre ce qui se trame derrière la secte des moines de la lune noire._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de DW ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Warning : Violence, torture._

La prison n'était pas très confortable. C'était plutôt un donjon, mais c'était mieux que la salle de torture. Il s'était fait avoir, tout comme ses camarades venus à sa rescousse. Il ignorait de quelle façon il pourraient s'en sortir cette fois. À moins que le Docteur guérisse très rapidement. Ce qui était peu probable.

Le Maître, ce traître, ce menteur, travaillait pour Madame Kovarian. Il n'en était tellement pas étonné ! Elle ne faisait pas que se construire une armée de Seigneurs du Temps. Elle exploitait également leur énergie régénératrice pour alimenter des appareils militaires. Elle avait réussi à récolter cette énergie, l'emmagasiner et la vendre. Plutôt génial. Il partageait sa cellule avec River, les autres étaient ailleurs.

River était très faible. Madame Kovarian était, apparemment, la seule personne au monde qui la terrifiait et elle le savait. Quand madame Kovarian s'approchait de sa cellule, River redevenait une petite fille terrifiée. John la serra dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il savait ce que cette sadique lui avait fait endurer durant toute sa première enfance. Il le voyait dans son esprit et à chaque fois, ça le bouleversait.

.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'approcha de la cellule, mais pas pour River. Il fut tiré brusquement du sommeil par deux Seigneurs du Temps, à l'esprit vide qui l'attachèrent à la machine infernale. Il se mit à trembler et entra aussitôt en mode panique. Il ne voulait pas revivre cela. Ses jambes et ses bras furent écartés et attachés à l'autre appareil maléfique qu'il avait nommé l'aspirateur d'énergie régénératrice.

Madame Kovarian activa la machine, qui lui envoya une décharge électrique continuelle droit au cœur. Il sentit les battements de son coeur devenir de plus en plus erratiques. L'énergie régénératrice, qui brûlait dans ses veines, fut aussitôt aspirée par l'horrible machine. Ce qui força son corps à en produire davantage. La douleur était insupportable.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le bord de l'évanouissement, elle arrêta tout et le relâcha. Les esclaves le ramenèrent en cellule. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses muscles étaient aussi raides que des câbles d'acier. River rampa vers lui et l'enlaça, pour le consoler et le rassurer.

Quand ils n'avaient plus assez de forces pour la machine maléfique, Madame Kovarian les laissait aux _bons soins_ de ses gardes humains qui s'amusaient avec eux, comme bon leur semblait. Il avait appris à séparer son esprit de son corps pour survivre.

Lorsqu'ils le battaient ou le violaient, il ne sentait presque rien. Il était occupé à maintenir un contact télépathique avec le Docteur. À envoyer des signaux de détresse. Ou tout simplement, à prendre conscience de l'environnement au delà de ses sens. Parfois, il ne faisait que se concentrer sur la rotation régulière des planètes et des étoiles autour de ce petit astéroïde insignifiant qui était leur prison.

Ou bien, il cherchait la Terre. Il observait ses mouvements réguliers, entendait de nouveau le bruit des vagues de ses océans. Il sentait la conscience du corail juvénile, qui allait devenir son TARDIS, qui l'appelait. Tout cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir. De pleurer et de supplier quiconque, comprenait la télépathie, de lui venir en aide. Physiquement ou mentalement. Plus il passait du temps ici, plus il se sentait sur le point de craquer. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de Seigneurs du

Temps ici, mais aucun ne pouvait le rassurer, déjà _zombis._ Ou, tout simplement brisés eux-mêmes.

Puis, il y avait eu cette conscience qui s'était insinué dans son esprit. Un enfant, pas très vieux, qui lui offrit un câlin télépathique. Il cherchait sa mère. Il savait qu'elle était ici, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas lorsqu'il l'appelait. John lui offrit autant de réconfort et d'amour télépathique qu'il pouvait. Suite à ce contact, il capta les autres.

Il y avait plusieurs enfants. Une dizaine, plus ou moins Seigneurs du Temps. Des expériences de Madame Kovarian. Sa relève, probablement. Ils ne venaient pas de l'appareil à soldats de Messaline. Ils avaient été conçus de façon plus naturelle.

« River. Il y a des enfants ici, dit-il tout bas.

- Je ne les sens plus. Je ne sens plus rien, John. Pas même le Docteur, avoua-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé. On va s'en sortir. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'y croire lui-même, mais ça lui faisait du bien de le dire. Le petit garçon y croyait, comme il croyait avoir trouvé son papa en lui.

.

Rose ne faisait que pleurer. Elle n'était pas seule dans sa cellule, elle la partageait avec Amy et Rory, mais c'était tout comme. Le couple ne s'occupait pas d'elle, préférant se réconforter mutuellement. Jack avait été amené ailleurs et elle l'avait vu sur la machine infernale à quelques reprises. Il ne produisait aucune énergie régénératrice, mais Madame Kovarian trouvait amusant de le torturer à mort, sachant qu'il était immortel.

Elle trouvait aussi très agréable d'inviter ses prisonniers à assister à l'agonie des soldats Seigneurs du Temps, dont elle voulait se débarrasser. Ils venaient de l'appareil de Messaline, donc naissaient adultes et déjà près à se battre. Seulement, leur espérance de vie ne dépassaient pas quelques mois pour un humain. Quelques années pour un Seigneur du Temps. C'était parfait pour en faire des soldats, dont l'unique but était de tuer, ou d'être tués. Par contre, les Seigneurs du Temps, même ceux-là, pouvaient se régénérer. Ils pouvaient le faire de quatre à six fois, sur cette horrible machine, avant que la vraie mort les libère enfin.

Amy et Rory n'avaient pas supporté de voir leur fille la dessus. Tout comme Rose n'avait pas pu y regarder John. Aucun des deux n'en étaient morts, mais ils avaient tout de même souffert énormément.

Il y avait des enfants ici, elle les voyait parfois. Ils n'étaient pas maltraités, mais leurs gardiens ne leur apportaient que des soins d'ordre physique. Personne ne jouait avec eux, personne ne les faisait rire, personne ne les serrait dans leurs bras. On leur parlait pour les stimuler à le faire à leur tour, mais rien d'autre. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus, était que certains enfants donnaient de l'affection aux autres. Où avaient-il appris cela ? Ils se parlaient rarement entre eux, mais semblaient se comprendre à merveille.

Elle avait tenté d'en faire la remarque au couple, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Tout au moins, observer ces enfants lui gardait l'esprit occupé. Un petit garçon d'environ 4 ou 5 ans semblait s'intéresser à elle. Il avait de grands yeux verts et des cheveux châtains.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Question ridicule. On ne leur avait sûrement pas donné de nom, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Il ne répondit pas, mais la regardait, intéressé.

- Je m'appelle Rose, Rose Tyler.

- Où elle est ma maman ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas mon poussin, mais si j'arrive à sortir d'ici, tu peux être sûr que je vais essayer de la retrouver. »

Il sourit, s'approcha, et passa ses bras à travers les barreaux pour la toucher. Un gardien l'arrache de là, en le sermonnant, avant de le ramener vers les autres. Peu après, elle se fit battre pour avoir osé parler aux enfants. Elle s'endormit en pleurant, encore ce soir là.

Tous les jours, on amenait les enfants près de leur cage pour leur répéter que ces êtres étaient maléfiques et allaient les blesser. On leur disait que seuls les monstres et les bêtes ne pouvaient pas parler dans leur tête. Les enfants, probablement tous télépathes, n'avaient pas de difficulté à les croire. Certains leur lançaient même des objets. Le petit garçon était revenu vers elle, aussitôt qu'il en avait eu la chance. Il n'avait pas peur.

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas dans ta tête ? Si tu parlais dans ta tête, ils arrêteraient de te battre.

- Je ne suis pas capable, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Il faut essayer plus fort.

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée.

- Tu es le _Méchant loup_ et le _méchant loup_ peut parler dans sa tête.

- Qui t'as parlé du méchant loup ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Un garçon, dans l'autre groupe. Allez essaie. Méchant loup, où es-tu ? » chantonna le gamin.

Rose ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler ce jour, où elle avait absorbé l'énergie du vortex, dans le TARDIS, pour sauver le Docteur. C'était flou, imprécis. Une lumière dorée qui brillait, qui tournait et qui brûlait, mais qui arrivait à chuchoter, à écouter, à être... présente. L'enfant la sortit de sa concentration et poussa un petit cri d'émerveillement.

« Je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu. C'est si beau ! S'exclama-t-il.

Son cri alerta un des gardiens qui l'empoigna sans ménagement, le faisant pleurer.

- Lâche-le. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » ne put s'empêcher de hurler Rose, horrifiée.

Au lieu d'aider l'enfant, elle ne fit qu'empirer les choses. Ce salaud de gardien adorait la frustrer. Alors, il malmena encore plus l'enfant. Jusqu'à ce que le Maître passe par là et frappe le fautif.

« Les mômes tu ne les touches pas. Sale primate !

Le gardien partit sans insister. Le Maître regarda Rose en souriant. Ce qui, d'après elle, n'annonçait rien de bon.

_- Méchant loup._ Fascinant, vraiment. Il a le don de transformer des singes insignifiants en quelque chose de mieux. Faut lui donner ça. Tu as réussi à faire de la télépathie avec un Seigneur du Temps. Impressionnant, pour un primate. Même si ce n'est qu'avec un enfant. Il regarda l'enfant et lui ordonna d'aller rejoindre son groupe. Il obéit.

- C'est un Seigneur du Temps ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Tu crois que j'aurais défendu un simple rejeton de singe ? Évidemment que c'est un Seigneur du Temps ! Ces enfants, que tu vois là, ne sont pas sa création. C'est la mienne.

- Il est sympa le petit, avoua Rose.

- Oui. Il adore aider les créatures inférieures. C'est dans ses gènes.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as compris. Ce môme, c'est le fils du Docteur. Et tu n'es pas sa maman. Désolé. » Sur ce, il quitta en ricanant.

L'arrogance du Maître ne l'atteignait pas. Elle était heureuse que le Docteur ait un enfant, même si ce n'était pas avec elle. Si seulement il le savait. C'était ce qui l'attristait le plus. Le Docteur allait peut-être mourir, sans jamais savoir qu'il avait un enfant quelque part.

.

John se releva péniblement après une autre séance à la machine infernale, mais retomba aussitôt. Il sentait son esprit sombrer. Il ignorait combien de temps encore il pourra survivre. Il était seul dans sa cellule. River avait été amenée ailleurs, soignée, puis placée avec ses parents et Rose. Madame Kovarian avait une surprise pour elle. Elle en avait une pour tous. Un astronaute était entré dans la pièce. River et Amy s'étaient mises à hurler. John savait pour l'habit d'astronaute autonome. River lui en avait parlé.

« Alors, Melody Pond. Ça te rappelle quelqu'un ? lui dit Madame Kovarian.

L'astronaute leva sa visière, ce n'était qu'un enfant, un petit garçon de 4 ou 5 ans.

- Maman ! pleurnichant le petit, terrifié.

- Je l'ai amélioré. Tu as tué son père. Alors, c'est tout à fait logique que ce soit lui qui te tue.

- Maman, sauve-moi, maman. J'ai peur, maman ! continua l'enfant.

- Non ! Jonathan, non ! s'écria River, hystérique.

- Vous avez votre armée. Vous n'avez pas besoin de transformer ces enfants en machine de guerre, intervient le Maître.

- J'en fais ce que je veux.

- C'est moi qui les a crées ! s'écria-t-il.

- Oui, un léger détail. Je vais arranger cela. Attachez-le après la machine, ordonna-t-elle, à ses gardes.

Le Maître fut enchaîné à l'horrible appareil.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Ici c'est moi qui fais les lois. Pour vous remercier, je vais en épargner un. Lequel voulez-vous que je tue ? L'ado ou l'enfant ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle visait le Seigneur du Temps inconnu et un garçon plus loin. Il ne répondit pas. Elle activa la machine infernale pour le presser un peu, toujours pas de réponse.

Je vais les tuer les deux. Elle tira sur l'adolescent. John hurla, malgré le peu de forces qui lui restait. cet ado l'avait sauvé. Aussitôt qu'il entra dans son cycle de régénération, elle tira de nouveau.

Le Maître hurla, essayant de s'extirper de la machine infernale. Plusieurs choses se passèrent simultanément. L'enfant dans l'habit d'astronaute, fit sauter la serrure de la prison de sa mère, plutôt que de tirer sur celle-ci. Elle accourut vers lui, pour le libérer de l'habit maléfique. Madame Kovarian ouvrit grand les yeux quand une lame traversa sa poitrine. Une fillette, pas plus âgée que de 10 ou 11 ans, retira la lame d'un coup sec, alors que Madame Kovarian s'effondra. Dans son dernier souffle, elle ordonna aux gardes de tuer tous les enfants, sans exception.

Le Maître hurla de nouveau et la machine fit un étrange bruit. Les circuits électriques étaient en train de griller, elle s'éteignit. Ayant libéré une de ses mains, le Maître se mit à bombarder les gardes de décharges électriques, tirées de sa propre force vitale. John avait vu ce phénomène dans l'esprit du Docteur, mais c'était tout de même impressionnant.

River, sur l'adrénaline, redevenait commandant. Elle ordonna à Amy et Rory d'amener tous les enfants dans le dortoir. Il y avait une trappe qui menait vers l'extérieur. Elle demanda à Rose de libérer Jack, dans la cellule plus au nord. Elle tua les gardes à mains nues, puis leur vola une arme.

Elle ouvrit la cellule de John, mais il était incapable de se relever. La dernière séance sur la machine infernale l'avait presque tué. _Lève-toi John, lève-toi,_ lui dit le Docteur par télépathie. Il avait dû faire un effort immense juste pour passer ce message, et John se releva, retomba et tenta de se lever de nouveau. Il devait aider River, elle commençait à s'épuiser, mais son corps ne voulait pas lui obéir.

L'arrivée de Jack et Rose fut comme une bénédiction. Cela les aida beaucoup à se frayer un passage vers le dortoir est. Ils eurent de l'aide inattendue : la plupart des Seigneurs du Temps de la machine, qui n'étaient pas encore totalement brisés ou corrompus, les aidèrent à fuir. _Pour le Docteur et pour Jenny,_ disaient-ils. Lorsqu'il en eut la chance, Jack accourut vers John et l'aida. Il passa devant le Maître, indifférent, et John était dans l'incapacité de lui venir en aide. À son grand étonnement, c'est River qui le fit. Il jeta un œil vers le corps de son fils, et seul John compris.

« Jack, dit-il, faiblement.

- Il est mort, répondit le capitaine.

- Je sais.

- D'accord, conclut-il.

- Je m'en occupe, » offrit un Seigneur du Temps de Messaline.

.

Un fois à l'extérieur, ils observèrent la prison exploser, ignorant qui avait fait cela. Ils se dirigèrent vers le TARDIS, pas très loin.

« Tu savais où aller, demanda Jack à River.

- J'avais un bon réseau télépathique. À l'insu de Madame Kovarian, avoua-t-elle en regardant les Seigneurs du Temps qui les avaient suivis.

- Très rusée, » avoua Jack.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le TARDIS. L'adrénaline s'estompa dans leur sang. Ils étaient exténués. Seule River trouva la force d'envoyer le TARDIS dans le vortex, avant de s'effondre à son tour.

John perdit la notion du temps et dormit profondément durant plusieurs heures. Il se réveilla sur un lit, ignorant qui l'avait déposé là. Il se leva pour inspecter les lieux. Le TARDIS était immobilisé et ça semblait désert. Il n'y avait que le Maître et deux Seigneurs du Temps de l'armée de Madame Kovarian, dans la salle de contrôle.

« Où sommes-nous ? leur demanda-t-il

- Messaline, notre nouvelle planète, dit le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi Messaline ? À cause de la machine ?

- Parce que nous sommes tous connectés à Jenny, la première de notre lignée.

- Vous n'êtes pas différents de nous, vous êtes...

- Oui nous le sommes. Nous vivrons moins longtemps qu'un humain et l'ADN de Jenny est en chacun de nous, peu importe qui nous a fait. Une partie d'elle est dans la machine.

- Jenny a survécu, n'est-ce pas ? s'étonna John.

- Elle a vécu presque 10 ans, c'est un exploit. Nous avons une espérance de vie qui tourne autour de 5 ou 6 ans.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est ce que nous sommes. C'est tout. Nous pouvons avoir des enfants. Alors, tout ce que nous souhaitons, c'est, qu'avec le temps et au cours des générations, que leur espérance de vie augmente. Nous voulons la planète Messaline parce que c'est celle de Jenny. C'est une nouvelle planète et nous sommes une nouvelle espèce.

- C'est une bonne idée. Merci pour tout.

- Nous allons érigé un monument à la mémoire de Jenny, notre mère à tous. Venez voir dans quelques mois, dit la jeune femme.

- Ça me ferais plaisir.

- River et Jack se reposent, mais certains de vos amis sont descendus visiter les lieux. Venez, reprit le jeune homme.

- J'arrive dans un instant. » Il quitta, suivi de la jeune fille.

John observa le Maître.

« Tu devrais faire un tour, voir leur planète, lui dit-il.

- Et ensuite, vous allez me laisser là-bas. Non merci.

- Il n'y a que toi qui ferait une telle chose.

- Oui, je le ferais. Dommage que l'abomination et River ne veulent pas aller faire un petite balade.

Il lui répondait le même genre de balivernes que d'habitude, mais il semblait avoir perdu son cynisme. La fatigue sûrement, quoi d'autre ?

- Ça fais mal ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Évidemment que j'ai mal, idiot. J'ai dû utiliser presque toutes ma force vitale pour m'extirper de cette saloperie de machine !

- Je parle de la mort de ton fils.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il devait être très fatigué.

-Où est son corps ? Reprit John.

- Je ne sais pas. River s'en occupe. »

Il alla voir River à la bibliothèque. Puis, descendit sur Messaline pour parler à quelques personnes qui acceptèrent de lui offrir un service funèbre.

« Pourquoi vous faites cela pour lui ? lui demanda Jack, parlant du Maître.

- Je le fais surtout pour moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie.

- C'est lui le mystérieux Seigneur du Temps que vous cherchiez tant ?

- Oui. Une version de lui, tout au moins. »

.

Il brûlèrent le corps seulement une fois la nuit tombée, parce que c'était ainsi sur Gallifrey. John récita quelques paroles en Gallifréen, pas vraiment une prière, mais quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Il contenait difficilement ses larmes, cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, notamment ses enfants et sa femme. À cause de la guerre du temps, ils n'avaient même pas eu droit à cela, comme des millions d'autres victimes.

Le Maître était celui qui devait mettre le feu au corps, après avoir dit : _Sois en paix et retourne vers les étoiles_ en Gallifréen comme dans toutes les funérailles Gallifréennes. Il resta de marbre tout le long de la cérémonie. Rien d'étonnant, c'était le cas de la majorité des Seigneurs du Temps. Ils avaient tous la faculté de bloquer temporairement leurs émotions. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au bon endroit, au bon moment, pour les exprimer.

Personnellement, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour bloquer les siennes. Du moins, comparé aux autres Seigneurs du Temps. Maintenant qu'il était à moitié humain, c'était encore plus difficile. Mais même les Seigneurs du Temps avaient besoin de les exprimer.

C'était à cela que servaient les veilles funéraires. Un des seuls moments, sur Gallifrey, où l'on avait le droit d'être émotif. On laissait les plus proches parents avec le corps qui brûlait. Ils pouvaient venir seul, chacun leur tour, ou vivre cette étape ensemble. C'était un choix personnel. Il sentit la main de Rose dans la sienne.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, faut le laisser seul pour le reste de la nuit, expliqua-t-il à River.

- Le reste de la nuit ? On doit partir, répondit-elle.

- C'est la tradition.

- On ne peut pas le laisser seul ! insista Rose.

- Restez avec lui John. On va vous attendre, décida River.

- Mais c'est contre la tradition !

- C'est ça, où on part sans lui. »

.

N'ayant pas le choix, il resta, mais le plus loin possible. Le Maître sentait toujours sa présence, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre la tradition et d'exprimer son chagrin. John était étonné qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens pleurer, pas même lui. Alors, il se concentra sur les constellations qu'il voyait dans le ciel.

Il les connaissait toutes, mais vu de Messaline, elles étaient différentes. Il communiqua par télépathie avec le Docteur. Il avait toujours de la difficulté à se faire entendre. À chaque fois, il devait le calmer. Quand il le sentit plus calme, il lui parla : _On arrive Docteur. On est pas loin. On est sur Messaline. Tu te souviens de Jenny ? C'était sa planète, et maintenant, d'autres Seigneurs du Temps y vivent. Je t'expliquerais cela à notre retour. Le TARDIS va bien, et River aussi. Le Maître a perdu son fils. J'imagine que tu veux lui offrir tes condoléances. On arrive bientôt. _

_._

Le Maître revient au bout d'à peine une heure et quelques minutes. Il dit simplement : _On peut y aller maintenant_. John acquiesça. Il ne dit rien, mais le Maître lui parla.

« J'ai envie de faire sauter une planète, avec toutes les civilisations qu'il y a dessus.

- Nous allons t'arrêter.

- Je sais.

- Ton fils. Tu devais l'aimer pour vouloir le venger de la sorte.

- Il m'a aidé à créer tous ces enfants. La renaissance des Seigneurs du Temps ! MON chef-d'œuvre. Il avait d'excellentes idées pour modifier la Terre afin de la rendre plus semblable à Gallifrey. On faisait une bonne équipe. Ce n'est pas pour le venger que je veux détruire une planète, c'est juste par plaisir.

- Évidemment.

- Ne t'imagine pas que je vais devenir comme le Docteur et toi simplement parce que j'ai pleuré une fois en trois siècles !

- Tu ne seras jamais comme nous.

- Heureusement ! Deux c'est assez. Ou plutôt un et demi. Je devrais peut-être me faire un métacrisis moi aussi, ou deux, ou trois. Je me demande combien je peux en faire. Ils m'aideraient à rebâtir l'empire des Seigneurs du Temps.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'obéiraient ?

- Non, mais je pourrais les y forcer.

- Ils se révolteraient et te tueraient.

- C'est un risque à prendre. »

Il ne répondit pas. Le Maître mentait sur bien des choses, et il en cachait d'autres, mais il le laissa aller pour le moment, car les autres les attendaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Terre pour ramener Amy, Rory, Jack et Rose, même si cette dernière voulait rester avec eux. Le Maître, River et lui-même devaient s'occuper des enfants avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Le Maître disparut pour quelques jours. Il était dans le TARDIS, mais où ? Ce n'était pas très rassurant.

Il revient un matin, avec les enfants qu'il avait réveillé plus tôt, pour les amener à la salle de contrôle. Il avait l'air exténué et même malade. Il rassembla tous les enfants, et les fit asseoir confortablement. John ne comprenait rien, mais River semblait savoir ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le Maître lui donna un appareil qui ressemblait à un fusil à colle, mais en beaucoup plus petit, et avec une longue aiguille aussi minuscule qu'un cheveux à son extrémité. Il en donna également un à River, et en garda un pour lui. Les enfants étaient assis calmement, dans un état catatonique.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? S'horrifia John.

- Hypnose. Relaxe, c'est pour leur bien. River montre lui, dit le Maître.

River prit un enfant et le fit asseoir sous l'arche caméléon. Elle mit des gants chirurgicaux et lui montra un minuscule morceau de métal rond sur le bout de son doigt. Elle le glissa dans une fente au dessus de l'appareil ressemblant à un fusil à colle chaude. Puis, elle releva la tête de l'enfant, pour lui introduire l'aiguille dans le nez. Ensuite, elle activa l'arche, transformant le jeunes Seigneurs du Temps en humain. L'enfant ressentait la douleur malgré son état catatonique et John ne pouvait pas regarder.

- Suivant, dit River, quand l'enfant se tût et se rendormit.

- Quoi ? s'horrifia-t-il.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, John. C'est la meilleure façon de protéger ces enfants des êtres malveillants comme Madame Kovarian. La micro-puce contenant leur mémoire de Seigneur du Temps est programmée pour s'activer dans 20 ans, ou en cas de blessures majeure, pour leur donner la chance de se régénérer.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser en faire souffrir un autre ! insista-t-il.

- Je ne laisserais personne transformer un autre enfant Seigneur du Temps en machine à tuer, comme elle m'a fait ! lui rappela River.

John ne répliqua pas. Il comprenait, mais n'était pas d'accord.

- Et leurs parents ?

- Ce sont le Docteur, le Maître et moi. Ou bien des gens qui ignorent leur existence.

- Comme Rose et moi, peut-être ?

- Dans le genre, répondit le Maître.

- Vous ne faites pas ça à mes enfants !

- Oui. Tu en un. Cherche- le! On verra ensuite, » répondit le Maître.

River soupira, demanda au Maître de s'occuper du prochain enfant et alla chercher le plus jeune de tous. Un garçon qui n'avait même pas trois ans.

- C'est votre fils, à Rose et toi. Vous êtes libre de choisir son sort, affirma-t-elle.

- Pas question, c'est mon travail ! argumenta le Maître.

- C'est son fils, » insista-t-elle.

.

Le Maître n'ajouta rien, bien que toujours en désaccord. Le processus était long et pénible, car c'était un à la fois. John réussi à sortir son enfant de l'état de transe où il était. Il regarda dans son âme. Une image futile passa dans sa tête. Celle de cet adolescent en planche à roulette.

« Oh, je te reconnais ! J'aurais dû savoir! » s'exclama-t-il. Il le serra longuement contre lui, et l'enfant s'endormit dans ses bras. Il le ramena à son petit lit.

.

Lorsque tout fut terminé, les enfants étaient de retour dans leur lit. Ils allaient dormir encore quelques heures, et se réveiller en petits humains ordinaires. L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise, au fond.

Le Maître avait toujours des idées de grandeur. Il allait en fabriquer d'autres. Il voulait son empire de Seigneurs du Temps. Il voulait recréer Gallifrey et dominer sur ce nouveau monde. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, mais John ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de retrouver un monde, dans lequel les Seigneurs du Temps existaient toujours. River était d'accord et il n'était pas certain que le Docteur voudrait s'y opposer. Il le fera sûrement par principe, mais au fond de lui-même...

.

000

Le Docteur était toujours quelque part, perdu dans sa tête, lorsqu'il le su pour la mort du fils du Maître. Cela l'attristait, car l'enfant aurait pu le rendre heureux. Il y avait son autre version ici, dans cet univers parallèle, mais tout de même. Le Maître lui avait parlé de cet enfant. De sa fille aussi, la fille de Donna. Il lui avait parlé des autres enfants. Pour lui, c'était sa dernière conquête. Le projet de sa vie. Il savait qu'il ne pourra pas en profiter.

Le Maître était en train de mourir. Depuis fort longtemps. Depuis sa résurrection gâchée par Lucy. Madame Kovarian n'avait fait que retarder l'inévitable en lui venant en aide. Il était également conscient que, ce corps tiré des abysses de la mort, ne pouvait pas se régénérer.

Là-bas, sur Messaline, il ne pleurait pas que la mort de son fils, mais aussi sa propre fin. Peut-être se demandait-il s'il était vraiment satisfait du chemin obscur qu'il avait pris. De la façon dont il avait orienté sa vie. Peut-être cherchait-il le pardon ? Cela aurait pu être différent. Koschei n'était pas né mauvais. Il l'était devenu à cause des circonstances de la vie, par ses choix, par ses actions. Peut-être que si une maman, quelque part sur Gallifrey, avait dit à son petit garçon à quel point il était important pour elle. Peut-être que le Maître n'aurait pas traîné avec lui, toutes ces années, ce désir d'être admiré. Peut-être, mais sur Gallifrey, on ne disait jamais ces choses là aux enfants. L'enfance n'était qu'un passage qui menait quelque part. Plus vite on le traversait, mieux c'était. Les félicitations venaient plus tard : _enfin tu entres à l'académie, enfin tu es_ _adulte, donc, maintenant tu comptes pour nous.._. Tout le long de son deuil, le Docteur l'avait écouté. Il ne lui avait dit qu'une seule chose, toujours la même : _Je te pardonne_.


	9. Le retour

9-Le retour

_Sommaire : Le Docteur revient, mais pas totalement guéri. C'est mon plus long chapitre, merci pour votre patience, le prochain sera la finale._

_Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de DW ne m'appartiens._

_Warning : Un peu de slash et de violence._

Quand les voix se taisaient dans sa tête, il se retrouvait de nouveau sur la petite planète déserte. Le froid de la nuit infinie, la soif qui ne le quittait jamais. Dans son autre enfer, il était toujours attaché à la machine infernale. La douleur, la peur, l'impuissance... mais les cris s'étaient tût, ne restaient que des échos lointains. Parfois il y avait un peu de chaleur autour de lui, et il sentait la présence de River, toujours si loin. Comme prise dans un brouillard opaque, mais au moins elle était là. C'était la seule, avec le Maître et le métacrisis. Les autres étaient toujours trop loin.

Le métacrisis était celui qui pénétrait le plus facilement dans ses pensées, le seul qui arrivait à traverser le brouillard autour de sa conscience._ Montres-moi ce que tu vois Docteur, ce que tu ressens, où tu te trouves. Aide-moi à te sortir de là,_ lui avait demandé son double. Il ne lui demandait jamais rien. Il se contentait de le calmer et de le rassurer, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il insistait. _Montres-moi Docteur_. Et il essaya, mais ses pensées se brouillaient. _Essaye encore_, _montre moi le lieu, juste une seconde_. Il essaya, toujours ce brouillard. Il était incapable de se concentrer, même sur une chose aussi simple. Puis, il réussit à exprimer quelque chose, ce qui lui semblait le plus essentiel. Il le lui transmit sous forme de sensation, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

.

000

John recula. Il avait si mal à la tête à force d'essayer. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait aller le chercher si loin. Il essayait de lui soutirer quelque chose depuis déjà plusieurs jours, sans succès.

« Et puis ? demanda Martha, qui avait tout essayé.

Elle s'attendait à l'habituel _non, rien_ et fut étonné d'entendre autre chose.

- Faut le sortir de cette chambre froide.

- Mais les larves ?

- Je sais, mais faut le sortir quand même.

- Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Non, il me l'a fait ressentir. Le froid et la soif, il meurt de soif.

- Il a un soluté.

- Je sais, mais c'est ce qu'il m'a envoyé comme message. »

Une fois hors de la chambre froide, John vérifia de nouveau. Il essayait de capter des messages, même inconscients. La soif prédominait, l'obsédait, il ne pensait qu'à cela : de l'eau. Puis, le chaos s'installa de nouveau dans sa tête. Cette fois, même John n'arrivait pas à traverser. Il passa la journée à se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Martha surveillait attentivement le réveil du parasite, ou une éventuelle fièvre, qui pourrait lui être fatale. River essayait, elle aussi, d'établir un contact télépathique avec lui, sans succès. Le lendemain, quand Jack est venu faire son tour, John eut une idée.

« Je veux que tu te tiennes très près du Docteur, demanda-t-il au capitaine.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Jack, sans hésiter. Il s'assied à son chevet, et sirota son café.

- Plus près, insista John.

- Ça veut dire m'asseoir sur son lit.

- Oui. Colle-le, touche-le, embrasse-le.

- C'est pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, mais pourquoi ?

- Tu es un point fixe dans l'univers, une anomalie. Pour un Seigneur du Temps, tu es comme un gros aimant répulsif.

- Tant que ça, il m'en a parlé mais...

- Il a essayé de t'épargner. La vérité c'est que ta simple existence est foncièrement dérangeante pour un Seigneur du Temps.

- Il aurait dû me le dire !

- Non, tu es son ami, il ne voulait pas te blesser, ni te perdre. C'est pour cela que tu dois rester assez près, et assez longtemps, pour que ses instincts de Seigneur du Temps commencent à se révolter. Il ne pourra plus se perdre dans le chaos de ses pensées. Tu vas trop attirer son attention.

- C'est pas bête, avoua River qui venait les rejoindre. Elle avait l'air épuisée, et surtout inquiète pour son cher Docteur.

- OK, je fais quoi ? demanda Jack, qui s'était assied sur le lit du Docteur.

- Embrassez-le. Le plus beau baiser que vous puissiez lui donner, suggéra River, un sourire en coin.

- Vous êtes sa future femme. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander ça.

- D'accord, je ne vous le demande pas. Je vous l'ordonne.

- Oui madame.

- Mettez-y tout ce que vous avez. Faites-lui l'amour par télépathie si vous voulez, mais faites-le.

- Je vais lui donner plus que ça. Je ne me régénère pas, mais mon immortalité vient du coeur du TARDIS. Je suis capable de donner ma force vitale à quelqu'un. Dieu sais que j'en ai pas mal. Demandez à Gwen. Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant. Je vais lui donner mon plus beau baiser et ma vie. Il ne pourra pas résister.

- Attends. Je vais te guider. Ouvre ton esprit, » offrit John, en se positionnant de façon à pouvoir garder ses doigts sur les tempes du Docteur durant l'expérience, et pour avoir un suivi télépathique.

.

Jack embrassa doucement le Docteur et John ferma les yeux. Il sentit immédiatement l'énergie qui se dégageait de l'échange. C'était comme un énorme tourbillon de lumière qui balayait le brouillard. C'était intense, brûlant, étourdissant. Ses propres instincts de Seigneur du Temps se révoltaient, le forçaient à fuir le cyclone mortel. En même temps, cela avait un côté excitant, exaltant même, mais si terrible, si effrayant.

Il n'y tient plus, ouvrit les yeux et lâcha les tempes du Docteur. Il avait l'impression que le bout de ses doigts brûlait. L'échange produisait la même lueur que lors d'une régénération, mais en beaucoup plus faible. Elle n'explosait pas, mais tournait lentement.

Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux, alors que Jack se détachait de lui, épuisé. _Encore_ dit le Docteur par télépathie. Jack reprit le baiser où il l'avait laissé. Le Docteur ne réagissait pas physiquement, aussi inerte et froid qu'au début, mais son esprit était en ébullition, pour ne pas dire en extase. Le baiser cessa lorsque Jack tomba, mort d'épuisement. Durant un long moment, il ne se passa rien du tout. John vit la déception sur le visage de Martha.

« Ça n'a pas fonctionné. Fit-elle remarquer, découragée.

- Oui, il y a du changement. Attends.

- Je ne vois rien dans ses signes vitaux...

- Attends, répéta John. Jack revient à lui à ce moment là.

- Wow ! Si toutes mes morts étaient aussi passionnantes, j'en finirais plus de me suicider ! avoua-t-il épuisé, mais épaté.

River ricana discrètement. John les regarda un peu mal à l'aise. Martha et Jack ne comprenaient pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous deux ? demanda le capitaine. River lui répondit.

- Il faudrait qu'un jour tu me montre comment lui donner des orgasmes aussi puissants.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il. John ne pu s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Jack, vraiment confus.

- Tu viens juste de lui faire l'amour... par télépathie, expliqua John, avant d'éclater de rire, tout comme River. Voir Jack mal à l'aise, c'était hilarant.

- C'est une blague ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, ricana River.

- Magnifique ! Je m'excuse River, vraiment. Je ne savais pas que...

- J'avais remarqué. Ne vous en faites pas. Je ne vous en veux pas.

- Et tu as accompli ta mission, déclara John.

Il remarqua que le Docteur avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Il était complètement perdu et extrêmement faible, mais réveillé.

- Bonjour chéri, lui dit aussitôt River, en allant l'embrasser.

- River... murmura-t-il, difficilement. Elle lui prit la main.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler. Rester avec nous, c'est tout. »

.

John, qui avait été si souvent dans sa tête, savait ce qu'il voulait le plus. Il alla vers le lavabo le plus près et remplit un grand verre d'eau froide. Martha et River relevèrent le lit et l'aidèrent à boire à l'aide d'une paille. Martha leur expliqua ensuite qu'ils devaient le laisser se reposer, mais River préférait rester à ses côtés. John et Jack allèrent prendre un thé dans la petite cuisine du _Hub_.

« Je lui ai vraiment donné un orgasme ? demanda Jack à John, encore incertain de ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

- On appelle cela l'extase, mais en terme humain, c'est ce qui s'en approche le plus.

- Jamais pensé que la télépathie pouvait être intéressante !

- Pour un supposé mauvais télépathe, tu t'en es bien sorti avec le Docteur.

- Il ne voulait pas que j'arrête.

- Évidemment, idiot. Tu voudrais arrêter en plein milieu ? Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est que ça lui ait plu. Il aurait dû, je ne sais pas. Tous ses sens de Seigneur du Temps auraient dû te repousser, te chasser de l'intérieur de sa tête. Pourtant, j'ai bien sentit son réflexe répulsif. Sois que ses sens sont encore trop engourdis que je pensais, ou bien...

- ou bien quoi ?

- Il est masochiste, tout simplement.

- Déjà, il va marier son assassin.

- Oui, vu comme ça, tu as sûrement raison. Ça fait une chose de plus qui nous différencie, lui et moi.

- Vous commencez vraiment à être totalement séparé de lui.

- Non. On a 900 ans de ligne de vie commune et environ 5 ans de ligne de vie séparée. De mon point de vue, le sien est différent.

- Ah oui ?

- Le Docteur qu'on a ici a plus de milles ans.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il a environ 200 ans de plus que moi.

- Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ce Docteur.

- Parce que c'est lui qui a besoin de notre aide. »

.

000

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, c'était au beau milieu de la nuit. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui et il eut un moment de panique. Il était couvert de sueur, et pourtant il grelottait. Il se leva difficilement. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il était assoiffé. Il se rendit à la salle de bain annexée à sa chambre, bu un peu d'eau et tomba. Il détestait être aussi faible. Ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était d'arriver à se rendre au TARDIS et de rester dans le vortex jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Il aimerait aussi pouvoir oublier ce qui s'était passé. Oublier que bientôt, il devra amener River à sa mort, dans la bibliothèque. Oublier ce qu'il avait fait à tout ceux qu'il aimait et disparaître avant qu'il leur en fasse davantage. En même temps, il souhaitait tellement rester près d'eux. Il se releva, et réussi à sortir de la salle de bains. Il voyait flou à cause de la fièvre.

Il sentait les larves du parasite s'activer dans son corps. Il avait aussi conscience des anticorps de son double, qui se battaient contre elles. Il espérait seulement pouvoir survivre à sa fièvre, assez longtemps pour que les anticorps gagnent.

Il sortit de sa chambre en se tenant après les murs, il sentait la présence du TARDIS. Il utilisait toute son énergie pour s'y rendre, mais n'y arrivait pas, ce qui le frustrait. Il n'avait même pas la force de frapper quelque chose pour se défouler. Il réussit, tout de même, à sortir du _ Hub._ L'air frais et la pluie lui faisait du bien. Il longea les murs, de peur de perdre pieds. C'était plutôt désert, il n'y avait pas un chat à l'extérieur. Même s'il sentait son TARDIS pas très loin, il ne pu s'y rendre.

Il perdit connaissance et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toujours à l'extérieur, mais incapable de bouger. Il était déboussolé. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Les Seigneurs du Temps n'étaient jamais déboussolés. C'était plutôt inquiétant. Il fut subitement pris d'horribles crampes abdominales et de tremblements.

Il ne voyait même plus où il était. Il ne put que ramper sur le sol, et dans les flaques d'eau froide. Au moins, il y en avait assez pour étancher sa soif, même s'il était incapable de la garder plus de trente secondes. Il avait besoin d'autre chose, mais quoi ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne trouvait pas. Puis, ses pensées se brouillèrent de nouveau et ce fut le néant.

.

000

John était celui qui l'avait retrouvé. Il l'avait traîné à l'intérieur, mais avait ordonné que l'on ne s'approche pas trop et de l'attacher, avant qu'il reprenne conscience. Ils obéirent, bien que perplexes, mais comprirent rapidement lorsqu'il revient à lui : ses yeux étaient noirs comme un gouffre. Personne ne parla pour un moment, puis Martha enchaîna.

« Il est trop tard, il est complètement contaminé.

- Pas complètement, sa conscience est toujours là. »

John essaya d'entrer en contact télépathique avec lui, mais n'y arrivait pas. Il était trop loin. Il continua et eu une vision étrange : c'était une nuit glacée sur une planète désertique.

« Je peux aller le chercher, mais ça va prendre du temps, » les informa-t-il.

John se retrouva sur cette étrange planète. Malgré la nuit et le froid, il sentait le vent sec souffler et soulever des amas de poussière. Créant ainsi ce brouillard opaque. Bien sûr, il n'était pas physiquement à cet endroit. Le Docteur non plus d'ailleurs, mais c'était tout comme.

Il sentait sa gorge s'irriter à force de respirer cet air poussiéreux et eut rapidement envie d'un bon grand verre d'eau fraîche. Il chercha longtemps. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de décrocher, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne devait pas. Il le trouva recroquevillé sous un monticule rocheux, à l'abri du vent. Il était frigorifié.

« Viens avec moi Docteur, lui demanda-t-il.

- Ils sont dans ma tête, John. Je ne peux aller nulle part d'autre.

- Docteur...

- Ils sont dans ma tête, répéta-t-il

- On va les sortir de là, ensemble.

- Va t'en d'ici. Ils vont t'avoir.

- Ils ne m'auront pas.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider.

- Il y a sûrement une solution. Tu n'es pas perdu, tenta John, mais le Docteur resta muet.

- Reste avec moi.

- Tue-les.

- Comment ? Montre-moi comment.

La petite planète disparue complètement et John se retrouva dans la salle de torture de madame Kovarian. Le Docteur était sur la machine infernale. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

- Regarde. Je t'en prie, ne ferme pas les yeux, » le supplia le Docteur.

John regarda jusqu'à la fin et ce n'était pas facile du tout. Il observa la puissance de la décharge électrique, puis l'énergie régénératrice libérée. C'était mieux que de regarder la souffrance sur le visage du Seigneur du Temps. Il finit par sortir de la tête du Docteur. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un avait interrompu la séance, ou bien si c'était instinctif. Il tomba par terre. Il se sentait faible et tout tournait autour de lui. Quelqu'un lui passa un linge humide sur le visage et il revient à lui tranquillement.

- Il faut l'électrocuter, leur appris John. Tous le regardèrent étonné.

- Les Seigneurs du Temps résistent bien à l'électricité, mais pas le parasite ! On n'a pas le choix. J'ai besoin d'aide pour préparer le tout.

- Repose toi John, tenta Martha

- Pas le temps. »

Jack l'accompagna et ils préparèrent le piège électrique. Il fallait que ce soit la bonne puissance, assez pour tuer le parasite, mais pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas précipiter le Docteur vers sa prochaine régénération. Il ne savait pas exactement le nombre de minutes idéal, mais il allait le sentir quand arrêter. Jack était un spécialiste des pièges mortels. Il avait une assez bonne expérience de la mort par électrocution. Il pensa à l'eau. Une décharge électrique pouvait traverser le corps de bord en bord sans même toucher à des organes vitaux. Alors que, s'il était dans l'eau, c'était tout son corps qui allait être électrocuté.

C'était la meilleure façon de tuer tous les parasites. Il fallait juste s'assurer de deux choses : une décharge non-léthale pour les Seigneurs du Temps et trouver une façon de faire pour qu'il puisse respirer. Un masque de plongeur devrait faire l'affaire. Il faudra, ensuite, qu'on le sorte de l'eau rapidement, car il allait être inconscient.

Le Docteur fut plongé dans une cellule inondée, les mains attachées derrière le dos et le masque collé à son visage. Il essayait de se libérer, bien sûr. Le parasite voulait se libérer et aller infecter d'autres personnes. Le choc électrique fut brutal et instantané. John hurla à Jack d'arrêter après dix secondes. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop.

« Dans le TARDIS, ordonna John. Aussitôt le Docteur hors de sa cellule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je te le demande ! s'impatienta-il. Jack obéit, portant le Docteur le plus rapidement possible vers le TARDIS. Il le déposa sur le sol de la salle de contrôle.

- Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, mais John ne répondit pas. Il entrait en télépathie avec la conscience du vaisseau.

Jack observa silencieusement. Il ne se passa rien pendant de longues minutes. Puis, le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et Jack dû reculer. La lueur dorée qui en émanait était aveuglante. Le Docteur se leva. À présent, la lumière brillait à l'intérieur de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'inquiéta Jack.

- La matrice du TARDIS est en lui, répondit John.

- Comme avec Rose, jadis ?

- Oui.

- Ça va le tuer.

- Ça n'a pas tué Rose.

- Parce que le Docteur lui a repris.

- Et maintenant, tu vas lui reprendre et la renvoyer dans le vaisseau. Je m'excuse Jack, vraiment. J'ai pas trouvé mieux. Sinon, je peux le faire, ça va juste me coûter une régénération.

- C'est bon je vais le faire. Je me demande... si tu te régénères, vas- tu devenir exactement comme lui?

- Bonne question. C'est le temps maintenant. Alors, je le fais ou tu le fais ?

- Je vais le faire. »

Jack absorba le vortex. Pendant un moment il vit tout ce que les Seigneurs du Temps pouvaient voir : le passé et le présent. Les différentes possibilités du futur. Le temps et l'espace. L'infini. Toutes les différentes versions de l'univers. Puis, il laissa aller la conscience du TARDIS avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

.

000

Le Docteur se réveilla à _Torchwood._ C'était toujours la nuit et c'était silencieux. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien de ce qui c'était passé, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus contaminé. C'était grâce à son double, une fois de plus. Celui-ci dormait dans le lit voisin, probablement épuisé de l'avoir sauvé, une fois de plus.

Il n'aimait pas être près de lui, tout simplement parce qu'à ses yeux, il représentait la culpabilité, plus que tous ses compagnons. Il avait crée cet individu, mais avait été trop lâche pour prendre ses responsabilités. Il avait préféré le considérer comme une extension de lui-même, plutôt que comme une personne à part entière. Il avait pensé vivre son rêve égoïste d'une vie domestique avec Rose, à travers lui, et maintenant, il lui avait servi de banque de sang et de réservoir génétique. Il avait sauvé ses amis, lui avait permis de garder sa santé mentale et il s'était presque sacrifié pour lui en entrant dans son enfer ainsi, il aurait pu y rester lui aussi. Comment pouvait-il vivre avec tout cela sur la conscience ?

Il espérait pouvoir partir avant que John se réveille. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui demander pardon. Il jugeait qu'il ne le mérite pas. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire dire : _oui, je te pardonne. _Il était guéri, mais juste s'asseoir sur son lit l'avait épuisé.

Le parasite l'avait laissé extrêmement affaibli, et surtout, affamé. Il tenta de s'endormir et malgré sa grande fatigue, n'y arrivait pas. Harcelé par la faim et par sa propre conscience. Il faisait semblant de dormir quand quelqu'un passait vérifier ses signes vitaux, même chose quand il sentit que John se réveillait. Il voulait retourner dans les abîmes de l'inconscience plutôt que d'affronter son regard.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, Docteur, lui dit John.

Évidemment qu'il le savait ! Il sentit la culpabilité remonter à la surface. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Il l'avait déjà tellement fait. Il réussit à se contrôler et s'assied lentement sur le lit, encore affaibli, malgré toutes ces heures d'inaction.

- Je suis désolé John. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner, avec tout ce que je t'ai fait, mais je voulais que tu le saches. »

.

000

John ne répondit pas, figé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Surtout pas de façon aussi spontanée. D'accord, Jack lui avait bien fait comprendre que le Docteur n'était pas insensible à tout, mais de là à lui demander pardon... ce n'était définitivement pas son genre. John aurait aimé lui dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il préféra sortir.

000

Pour le Docteur, c'était une réponse. Bien qu'il s'en doutait, il avait espéré, juste un instant... au moins, il lui avait dit. C'était le plus important, mais ça faisait mal, hélas. Il ne retient pas son chagrin davantage. À quoi bon ? Il était seul à présent et c'était encore trop tôt pour que les autres se lèvent.

John n'était pas très loin, il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il voulait probablement lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Pour l'importance que ça avait ? John savait tout de lui. Ils avaient le même vécu, les mêmes souvenirs et probablement le même cerveau, à quelques différences près. Il revint quelques instants après. Il avait pleurer lui aussi. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Il s'assied à ses côtés, et parla le premier :

« Je ne suis pas toi, Docteur. Plus maintenant. Si je l'étais, tu as raison, je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Je te pardonne, mais toi, es-tu capable de TE pardonner ? Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu as vécu durant ta dixième et ta onzième incarnation, je n'en ai reçu qu'un écho, mais je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert. Tu as probablement fait des tas d'erreurs, mais sûrement de belles choses aussi. Tu mérites quand même d'être heureux, tu ne penses pas ? Pour l'être, il faut d'abord que tu te débarrasses de cette culpabilité qui t'empoisonne la vie. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Docteur, mais te régénérer ne va rien y changer. »

Il se tût, le laissant pleurer à son aise. Il resta en retrait, se contentant de verser du thé dans son gobelet de styromousse. Il lui en rempli un également, qu'il déposa sur sa table de chevet. Il accepta le verre. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais le liquide chaud lui fit du bien et l'aida à se calmer. De plus, John avait apporté des biscottes et des gâteaux pour accompagner le thé. Il les dévora jusqu'au dernier et sentit le sommeil le gagner. Il voulait lutter, mais n'y arrivait pas.

« Repose-toi, lui conseilla John, qui avait deviné.

- Merci, » fut tout ce qu'il avait eu la force de dire avant de sombrer.

Il fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard. La faim était de plus en plus insupportable. Il se leva, se sentant toujours faible, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'arrêter. Son besoin de manger était trop fort. Surtout avec cette odeur de pizza, tellement typique de _Torchwood_. Il retrouva facilement Jack, Gwen, Martha et la bande, en train de se goinfrer de pizza fraîchement commandée.

« Docteur ! s'exclama Jack.

Le Docteur l'ignora et s'empara de la pointe de pizza qu'il tenait dans sa main. Jack haussa les épaules et se servi de nouveau.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Docteur. ça fait trop longtemps que vous n'avez pas manger. Vous allez être malade, le prévint Martha.

- Laisse-le Martha. Arrête d'être docteur Jones pour un moment, et profite de la vie avec nous, suggéra Jack.

- Oui, mais s'il est malade.

- Il ne le sera pas.

Le Docteur se servi de nouveau, sans demander l'avis des autres. Il mangea presque la pizza à lui seul. Une extra large.

- Ça va mieux Docteur ? lui demanda Jack.

- J'ai encore faim, avoua-t-il.

- Il y a des chips, lui dit Gwen en lui lançant le sac. Il le vida.

-Maintenant ? demanda Jack.

- Ça va, » admit-il, mais la fatigue venait de le frapper et il se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

« Je dois l'examiner. Pouvez-vous m'aider à l'amener à la clinique ? demanda Martha. Jack et Gwen se portèrent volontaires.

- Je sens ses os, » avoua cette dernière.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, en criant, simple réflexe. Dans sa tête, il s'était de nouveau retrouvé sur la planète désertique. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas que le froid et la soif. Il y avait aussi la faim. À son réveil, la faim n'avait pas disparue, bien au contraire. Il commençait sérieusement à comprendre le Maître, lors de sa résurrection ratée. Ce n'était pas une faim habituelle, c'était plus insupportable que cela.

Plusieurs hypothèses lui traversa l'esprit, même les plus absurdes. Comme être un loup-garou ou un vampire, mais une autre plus effrayante : la faim du parasite. Pourtant, il ne le sentait plus en lui. Il se leva et fouilla le _Hub._ Il mangea tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, se fichant des regards interrogateurs des gens autour de lui.

L'idée de manger ces gens lui traversa l'esprit, idée absurde qu'il refoula au plus profond de son inconscient. Il n'était pas le Maître. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun restants dans le _Hub, _et plus personne n'avait de lunch pour ce midi et il avait encore faim. Il voulu sortir, mais Jack l'en empêcha.

« Vous ne sortez pas dans cet état, Docteur.

- Laisse-moi sortir, ou c'est toi que je mange.

- Si c'est au sens figuré je veux bien, mais je doute que ce soit ça, hélas. Contrôlez-vous.

Jack le traîna à travers le _Hub,_ jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

- Encore des menottes ! dit le Docteur, qui faisait vraiment un effort pour se contrôler.

- Oui, River m'a dit à quel point vous les aimiez.

- Ah, la ferme !

- Les menottes peuvent être un accessoire indispensable. Je me rappelle d'un gars dans un bar. Il disait être policier...

- Ah, épargne moi ça.

- Content de voir que ce n'est pas une entité quelconque qui possède votre corps. Vous êtes bien redevenu vous-même.

- Je meurs de faim.

- On avait tous remarqué. Assoyez-vous là. je fais un appel pour régler votre problème. Il téléphona.

- John, c'est moi. En chemin, pourriez-vous arrêter chercher de la nourriture ? on a un ogre à nourrir ici. Vous vous en doutiez. Vous auriez pu nous prévenir. »

L'arrivée de John lui semblait prendre une éternité. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il arriverait à résister à l'envie d'assommer Jack et de se trouver lui-même à manger. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire. Jack lui enleva ses menottes et il s'empara du sac que John avait apporté.

.

Pendant plus de 48 heures, il ne pouvait dormir que quelques heures, toujours affamé. Ensuite, son appétit se calma et il dormit, sans interruption, pendant un bon 24 heures. Après cela, il continuait de dormir et manger plus que d'habitude, mais il se considérait comme étant guéri.

Il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans le TARDIS avec lui, souvent c'était River comme ce soir. Elle venait toujours se coucher avec lui, durant la nuit. Il n'avait pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit, encore trop faible, mais sentir son corps à ses côtés le réconfortait. Il captait souvent ses pensées lorsqu'elle était distraite et il voyait son inquiétude. Elle ne lui montrait rien, bien sûr. Elle avait appris à être forte, peu importait les circonstances.

Pourtant, là-bas, dans la prison de Madame Kovarian, elle avait eu besoin du réconfort de John et vice-versa. Il ne leur en voulait pas d'avoir partager quelques moments sensuels, comment pourrait-il ? Qu'ils ressentaient une certaine attirance l'un envers l'autre était tout à fait logique. Même si c'était clair que John préférait toujours Rose à River. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle, alors qu'elle en avait besoin, maintenant il voulait se reprendre.

River pensait beaucoup à Madame de Kovarian, au Maître, et aux enfants Seigneurs du Temps qu'il avait crées, en particulier Jonathan, leur fils à tout les deux. Lui, il préférait oublier, pour ne pas souffrir. Comme avec Jenny et ses enfants sur Gallifrey. Il s'était réveillé, sans raison, au milieu de la nuit. Il ne faisait que réfléchir depuis ce temps, incapable de se rendormir. Il l'observait, paisible, à ses côtés.

Il repensait à la bibliothèque. Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour éviter d'y aller. Il était conscient que l'on ne pouvait pas toujours récrire l'histoire, mais envoyer River à sa mort... il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Et ce, peu importait les règles du temps. Qui pourrait le forcer, de toutes façons, à part un autre lui-même ? Ou sa conscience de Seigneur du Temps. Elle lui disait qu'il devra le faire. Pour l'instant, il avait choisi de ne pas l'écouter.

John lui avait dit qu'il méritait d'être heureux et il ne pouvait faire cela sans River. Il sera forcé de choisir entre le bon fonctionnement de l'espace-temps et son propre bonheur. Il avait trop souvent choisi le temps, mais avait-il vraiment le choix au fond ? Il enviait John de ne plus avoir ce problème, dorénavant. Il se colla contre River, profondément endormie, qui lui faisait dos. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux bouclés, respirant son odeur. Il ne sera jamais capable de la laisser partir. River avait déjà arrêté le temps pour lui. Elle était tellement humaine, malgré son ADN de Seigneur du Temps. Il pourrait peut-être faire pareil pour elle, trouver une solution, ou tout au moins, essayer.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il la caressait doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. La toucher était une façon de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là, à ses côtés. Réelle. Sa réalité avait été très relative tout le long de sa maladie. Combien de fois avait-il cru qu'elle était là et que ce n'était qu'une illusion ? Elle et tout les autres. Madame Kovarian et ses silences s'étaient amusés avec ses pensées et ses sentiments. C'était pire que les séances de torture sur la machine infernale.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je t'ai vu mourir une centaine de fois dans ma tête. Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais bien réelle. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Oh chéri, c'était dans ta tête. Ils t'ont salement amoché l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ? Il acquiesça et elle se tourna vers lui.

- C'est terminé maintenant. N'y pense plus, le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- J'essaie d'oublier. Je n'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il.

- Tu a besoin de te reposer. Il est 2 heures du matin et tu es encore faible. Ne me dis pas que ces pensées t'ont gardé réveillé toute la nuit ?

- Pas toute la nuit. Depuis quelques heures seulement.

- Docteur.

- Je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux juste être près de toi. »

Il l'embrassa à son tour. Il avait envie de lui faire l'amour, mais ne voulait pas l'empêcher de se rendormir. Alors, il ne fit rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le prenait souvent. Habituellement, River décidait du moment et il suivait, mais ce soir c'était différent. Elle lui avait tellement manquée. Il souhaitait qu'elle ne se rendorme pas. De toute façon, elle ne se gênera pas pour le repousser.

Il continua à l'embrasser et à la toucher. Elle compris et était surtout étonnée.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu prends l'initiative, Docteur. J'ai dû te manquer énormément.

- Tu n'as pas idée, mais ne te sens pas obligée pour autant.

- C'est difficile de te résister mon chou. Tout le monde sait ça. »

Ils firent l'amour jusqu'à l'aube. Pour ensuite s'endormir tout deux, épuisés. Il se réveilla passé midi. Il prit une douche, se fit à manger et rejoignit River à la bibliothèque. Elle étudiait des hiéroglyphes. Il l'embrassa.

« Encore ! S'exclama-t-elle, à la blague.

- Non. Je veux te parler.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle, toujours plongée dans son travail. Il repoussa le livre.

- OK, c'est important, devina-t-elle.

- J'aimerai qu'on se marie. Pour vrai cette fois.

- Oh ! je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais.

- Alors tu veux ?

- Évidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Mais faudrait m'expliquer comment fonctionne les mariages Gallifréens. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- C'est assez semblable à notre faux mariage. Ce n'est pas très compliqué. Sauf pour le lien psychique. Je suis tenu de te dire mon vrai nom, mais je ne peux le faire sans ce lien. Ce lien ne peut pas être pris à la légère. Une fois crée, le défaire est extrêmement difficile. Impossible, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de Seigneurs du Temps et de Gallifrey. Tu dois être certaine.

- Je le suis.

- Pense-y sérieusement.

- Cela ne changera rien à ma décision.

- S'il te plaît River.

- D'accord, je te le promet.

- Merci.

- Qui va créer le lien ? Il n'y a pas de prêtre Gallifréen ici à ce que je sache, demanda-t-elle.

- Un prêtre ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de prêtre, mais c'est vrai qu'il faut une tierce personne. John peut le faire. C'est lui ou le Maître.

- Je préfère John.

- Moi aussi. »

.

La perspective de se marier avec elle le rendait heureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti ainsi. Il avait du travail à faire avant. Comme ramener tous ses amis avec lui dans l'autre univers, ou tout au moins ce qui en restait. Ici, _Torchwood_ et UNIT contrôlaient assez bien les quelques contaminés survivants. Là-bas, le monde était à refaire. Personnellement, il aimerait bien rester ici lui aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Il n'était pas surpris que certains de ses amis résistaient un peu avant d'accepter les faits, sauf Jack. Jack avait tout perdu là-bas et il avait reconstruit _Torchwood_ à Cardiff. Gwen et sa famille l'avaient suivi, mais ils devaient quitter. Même s'ils auraient préféré rester. Dans cet univers, il existait déjà une Gwen Cooper. Un problème que Jack n'avait pas. D'un côté, cela lui plaisait. John ne se retrouvera pas seul. Après tout, Jack n'avait pas reconstruit le _Hub_ seul, mais avec John et Peter. Même si, dans le cas de ce dernier, il allait plutôt continuer à s'occuper de _Torchwood_ Londres.


	10. les univers parallèles

10-Les univers parallèles

_Sommaire : Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de DW ne m'appartiennent pas. _

Le Docteur était parti à présent. Pour John, cela faisait étrange. Il se sentait seul, même entouré car il ne sentait plus sa présence psychique. Aucune présence d'un Seigneur du Temps, sauf celle de Frederik, son fils, qui était à moitié Seigneur du Temps. Normalement, il aurait dû être beaucoup plus humain, mais le Maître avait manipulé son ADN pour le rendre le plus près possible, génétiquement, des Seigneurs du Temps. Le résultat avait donné quelque chose dans le genre de River et lui-même : un seul cœur, mais la possibilité de se régénérer, et une vie beaucoup plus longue qu'un humain normal.

Le Maître était un fou, mais un fou intelligent. Ses expériences avaient été un succès, dans la plupart des cas. Il avait travaillé sur le cas de Donna et avait fait du bon travail, mais inachevé. C'était sur cela que lui et Jack travaillaient. Rendre à Donna ses souvenirs, sans qu'elle en meurt. Leur travail progressait, mais il craignait toujours de la réveiller. Pourtant, ils allaient devoir le faire, s'ils voulaient que son état s'améliore. Ils eurent de l'aide imprévue.

Ce matin là, en entrant au _Hub_ il sentit immédiatement la présence d'un Seigneur du Temps et il aperçu Jack en train de s'obstiner avec une adolescente gothiques. Il la reconnaissait.

« John cette fille veut vous parler. Elle dit vous connaître, lui appris Jack.

- Oui, c'est bon. C'est une de mes élèves. Je vais lui parler.

- Avez-vous parlé de _Torchwood_ à votre classe ?

- Non. Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, » conclut-il, en voyant d'autres membres de l'équipe les observer. Il fit entrer la jeune fille dans sont bureau ( Peter avait insisté pour que lui et Jack aient droit à leur propre bureau, étant les fondateurs de _Torchwood Cardiff _).

« C'est toi qui me pourchasse maintenant ? lui dit-il.

- Je veux voir ma mère. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir me mener à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'elle est ici ?

- Oh, ne soyez pas ridicule. Vous savez très bien que je peux sentir sa présence. Comme celle de tous ceux qui ont un peu d'ADN Seigneur du Temps. John, je veux juste la voir.

- Elle est dans un coma artificiel. Nous travaillons sur son cas.

- Je sais tout cela. L'idiot qui me sert de géniteur m'a tout dit. Ma mère est ta sœur de métacrisis, mais sont cerveau humain ne peut supporter la conscience d'un Seigneur du Temps. Alors, le Docteur lui a fait oublier.

- C'est un bon résumé, » avoua John.

Il l'amena voir Donna, et la laissa seule avec elle. Il la vit entrer en communication télépathique. Lorsqu'elle quitta, elle lui remit un carnet rempli de notes en Gallifréen.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les notes de mon paternel à propos de Donna. Il y avait deux choses importantes à faire pour ne pas que son cerveau brûle. La première c'était de réduire sa conscience du temps au minimum. Elle n'a pas besoin de voir toutes les possibilités dans tous les univers. L'idéal aurait été de l'enrayer complètement, mais mon père, mon frère et moi n'avons pu que le réduire au minimum. C'est écrit la dedans. La deuxième choses c'est de lui enlever ces 900 ans de souvenirs et ça, il n'y a que le Docteur et vous qui pouvez le faire. J'aimerai que vous vous concentre sur cela.

- Je ne suis pas le Docteur. Je ne sais pas si je peux le faire.

- Vous pouvez le faire sans lui, mais prenez votre temps. D'abord, lisez les notes. Je ne peux pas vous aider davantage. Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit, paradoxe, vous comprenez.

- Oui.

- Merci John. Je sais que vous allez faire de ton mieux.

- Avant de partir, dis moi juste comment va ton demi-frère. Celui qui se nommait Gabriel, en humain.

- Il va bien. Vous l'avez vu mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, désolé.

- Sa version actuelle va bien. Il est un populaire d'école, chauve, excentrique et marginal. Le temps peut être récrit. Il le sera assurément. Madame Kovarian est morte. Alors, ne vous en faites pas trop pour lui.

- D'accord, merci. Quel est ton nom ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire.

- Évidemment. Une dernière chose, pourquoi le Maître a voulu aider Donna ?

- Parce que je l'ai menacé de mort. Ce salaud n'aurait jamais fait ça par lui-même.

- En effet, merci. »

.

John ne dit pas à Jack qui était la jeune visiteuse. Sauf le fait qu'elle est un Seigneur du Temps_, _mais il lui expliqua son nouveau plan de match concernant Donna. Il avait lu les notes à plusieurs reprises. Le Maître était un génie, dommage qu'il préférait utiliser son intelligence pour faire le mal plutôt que le bien.

Avec les notes et un but très précis, cela lui pris un peu plus de deux semaines. Évidemment, il avait fait beaucoup de temps supplémentaire. Jack devait lui rappeler de manger et dormir quelquefois. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il avait tellement hâte de la revoir. Le travail lui faisait oublier sa solitude psychique depuis le départ du Docteur et de River.

Il lui faisait oublier le fantôme de Rose qui le hantait toujours. Encore plus depuis que Frederik était parmi eux. Ils avaient la garde partagée de l'enfant, même si, quand c'était le tour de Rose, c'était plus Jackie qui s'en occupait. Rose n'était pas très maternelle. Cela n'était pas un mal en soi. Jackie Tyler était une excellente grand-maman.

.

Ce matin là, il attendait le réveil de Donna, espérant que tout fonctionnait. En attendant, il essayait de prendre contact avec le Docteur, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile maintenant qu'ils était dans un univers différent. Donna le sortit de ses réflexions.

- _Oi spaceman ici!_ lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Donna, s'exclama-t-il, retenant difficilement ses émotions.

- Tu m'as laissé poiroté pendant des semaines, sur un lit d'hôpital. Comme une invalide! le blâma-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé. On essayait de trouver une solution. Elle se calma en voyant les larmes dans ses yeux.

- D'accord, d'accord. Au moins tu essayes. L'autre idiot s'est contenté de m'effacer la mémoire.

- À ce moment là c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu ne serais pas ici pour m'engueuler.

- Désolée... petit frère, dit-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras. Puis poursuivit :

- Parfois, j'oublie à quel point tu es jeune.

- Jeune ? Je suis plus vieux que toi.

- Non, le Docteur est plus vieux que moi. Tu as 900 ans de souvenirs, mais tu n'as pas 900 ans de vécu. En fait, tu n'as même pas dix ans ! Je suis contente de te voir mon petit Docteur junior.

- Je suis content de te voir aussi.

- Je vois ça.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée. Si tu savais, avoua-t-il.

- Ah arrête! je ne suis pas si spéciale que ça.

- Oui, tu l'es. Tu es brillante! Et tu es ma grande sœur. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Bon assez. Tu vas me trouver des vêtements, parce que les vêtements d'hôpital, c'est laid. Tu vas me laisser m'habiller. Ensuite, devant une tasse de thé, tu vas me raconter les potins de l'heure, ça marche ?

- C'est parfait. Je reviens. »

Il se dépêcha. Il avait vraiment hâte de lui parler et de s'assurer qu'elle va bien. Gwen avait laissé des vêtements. Alors, il en choisi pour Donna. Jack se fit un plaisir de venir leur servir le thé.

« Toujours aussi sexy celui là, remarqua Donna en le flirtant.

- Docteur Donna. Ravi de vous revoir, déclara Jack ,en parfait gentleman. Puis, il les laissa.

- Crois-tu qui s'intéresse aux femmes ? lui demanda Donna.

- Jack Harkness s'intéresse à tous ce qui est majeur, sexué et consentant. Ça inclus les terriennes.

- Il n'est pas humain ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il est humain, mais il est né au 51e siècle.

- Hum, le futur est prometteur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors, par quoi on commence ?

- Par Rose et toi.

- On a un enfant, mais on n'est plus ensemble.

- Je suis désolée. Elle avait l'air de t'aimer.

- Elle aimait le Docteur... longue histoire.

- Oui, c'est dommage, mais c'est elle la plus folle. Un bon gars comme toi et elle le laisse filer !

- Donna.

- Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Je suis désolée. Alors, dis-moi quelque chose de positif.

- On est invité à un mariage : toi, moi, Rose, Martha, Mickey. Tu savais que Martha et Mickey étaient mariés ?

Martha et Mickey ! Pour vrai ?

- Et ils ont une petite fille nommée Malika.

- Oh, je suis très contente pour eux ! Je ne connaît pas beaucoup Mickey, mais Martha est adorable. Elle mérite d'être heureuse.

- Je crois qu'elle l'est.

- Et ce mariage ?

- Un mariage spécial. Celui du Docteur.

- Non ! S'étonna-t-elle.

- Et oui.

- Il s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Il était temps. Je ne manquerais pas ça pour rien au monde. S'il ne m'invite pas, je vais m'inviter moi-même.

- Il va être ravi de te voir. Ne t'en fait pas.

- Il a intérêt ! Maintenant faut te trouver quelqu'un, frangin.

- Il s'est régénéré entre temps. Juste pour ne pas que tu sois surprise, dit-il, changeant de sujet.

- Je l'aurais reconnu pareil. Est-ce qu'il a réussi à se faire pousser des cheveux roux cette fois ?

- Pas encore, mais il est moins maigre que moi. »

Ils se mirent à rire. L'obsession du Docteur pour les cheveux roux était assez particulière. Ils continuèrent à échanger des nouvelles sur tout et rien, pendant des heures. Donna se rappelait vaguement du Maître et de ses expériences. Elle savait qu'elle avait une fille quelque part et comptait bien la retrouver.

.

Maintenant que Donna était guéri, il travaillait un peu moins et passait du temps avec elle. Notamment, à faire des courses. Il adorait cela autant qu'elle. Il lui avait présenté Fred qu'elle adorait. Souvent, ils l'amenaient avec eux. Étrangement, le petit aimait cela. Jamais de crise. Il regardait partout, faisait d'innombrables sourires aux passants et essayait même de se mêler de leurs conversations. Pour Donna, c'était clair que son immense besoin de parler lui venait directement de son père. Même chose pour l'impossibilité de le garder assied tranquille. Il n'était pas difficile, mais il bougeait énormément.

Donna avait un autre passe-temps : lui trouver une petite amie. Cela l'attristait de le voir en papa monoparental. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'aucune humaine en dehors de Rose ne fera l'affaire.

Il était à moitié Seigneur du Temps et ces quelques moments d'intimité qu'il avait partagé par télépathie avec River, lui avaient prouvé qu'il ne sera jamais entièrement satisfait avec les humains. Ce n'était pas que la sexualité. C'était plus que cela.

Par contre Rose, même si elle était aussi humaine que tous les autres, aurait pu le rendre heureux, malgré cet inconvénient. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait attendre le Docteur toute sa vie. Probablement qu'elle voudrait revenir avec lui, mais il n'était pas prêt à accepter le second rôle, une fois de plus. Le Docteur ne voulait pas d'elle alors évidemment qu'elle se tournait de nouveau vers lui ! C'était encore pire qu'un séparation officielle. L'aimer malgré cela était une malédiction. Même s'il adorait Fred, le gamin l'empêchait de couper définitivement les ponts avec elle.

Peut-être que Donna avait raison Il souffrait autant parce que Rose était son premier amour. Qu'il refuse de l'admettre n'y changeait rien. Donna croyait qu'une nouvelle flamme l'aiderait beaucoup à passer à travers cette première étape de sa vie. Peut-être, après tout, Donna avait plus d'expériences que lui dans ce domaine.

Il avait expérimenté la nouvelle flamme, comme elle avait dit, mais c'était voué à l'échec déjà d'avance. River était déjà promise au Docteur. Il avait préféré ne pas en parler à Donna. Il y avait un autre problème dont Jack lui avait parlé et qu'il refusait de dire à Donna : il devra la ramener dans son propre univers.

Donna avait fini par le savoir. Jack lui avait dit et elle refusait catégoriquement de partir, disant que John avait besoin d'elle. De toute façon, le Docteur avait une machine à voyager dans le temps Il pouvait donc la ramener quand il voulait à son époque. Où elle retrouvera Shawn, sa mère et son grand-père. Jack accepta d'attendre l'avis du Docteur, qui, de toute évidence, ira dans ce sens. Donna elle-même finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Elle n'avait pas le choix et ce n'était pas ici qu'elle allait trouver sa fille. Ou tout au moins, la bonne version de sa fille. Elle accepta de quitter.

John resta stoïque, malgré tout. Il continuait à travailler, oubliant qu'il avait une vie à vivre. Le travail était un bon échappatoire. Un soir, il s'assied près du TARDIS en devenir. La petite pierre bleu que son fils du futur lui avait donné avait permis d'accélérer grandement la croissance du TARDIS. Il devrait être prêt dans une cinquantaine d'année. Une bagatelle pour un Seigneur du Temps, mais c'était maintenant qu'il en avait besoin. À tous les soirs, il venait voir son corail sacré et lui parlait par télépathie. Il établissait le lien. Ce soir là, il reçu une vague de réconfort de la jeune conscience qui l'habitait déjà, il en fut très ému. Cela avait embelli sa journée.

Il retourna à son appartement désert. Il s'y sentait tellement seul quand Fred n'y était pas. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de s'acheter un chat. Cela lui faisait de la compagnie. C'était l'idée de Fred en fait, une très bonne idée.

Jack n'était pas dupe. Il savait que ça n'allait pas, mais ne le forçait jamais à parler. Contrairement à Donna. Il le consola de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : en l'invitant à prendre un verre, spécifiant e_ntre amis_. C'était la façon de faire pour les humains mâles sur Terre. Il n'était pas tout à fait humain et pas le gars le plus _mâle_ qui soit, mais l'intention était bonne. Alors, il accepta. Jack lui paya quelques verres, mais pas d'hyper-volka, heureusement !

« Ne vous désintoxiquez pas. Pas tout de suite ! l'avertit Jack.

- Faudrait d'abord que je sois ivre, non ?

- Vous ne sentez rien ?

- Je me sens un peu plus calme, c'est tout.

- C'est un début.

- Tu veux que je te parle. C'est pour ça que tu me fais boire de l'alcool ?

- C'est ce que les mecs font, John.

- Parce que la répression sociale les empêche de le faire autrement.

- Vous avez tout compris.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour parler.

- Je pense que si. »

John n'ajouta rien et Jack lui paya un autre verre qu'il accepta malgré tout. Tant qu'à être rendu là. Il accepta de lui parler.

« C'est la solitude, Jack. L'immense solitude. Tu peux comprendre cela. Toi, l'immortel.

- Oh oui, je comprend.

- Mais pour les Seigneurs du Temps il y a autre chose. Nous sentons constamment la présence de nos congénères, même s'ils sont loin. Leur présence télépathique. Maintenant, sans Donna, sans le Docteur, sans River. C'est un vrai désert et c'est horrible. Et encore! je ne suis qu'à moitié Seigneur du Temps. Je ne le ressens pas aussi fortement qu'un pur. Tu sais, dans ce désert torride, même la présence du Maître est un vrai oasis de vie.

- Oh... je comprend maintenant... tu sais. Pendant l'année qui n'a jamais existé, le Maître m'a torturé et je l'ai haï. Je l'aurais volontiers tué de mes propres mains, mais lorsqu'il est mort, le Docteur, qui avait lui aussi été torturé, a été complètement anéanti. J'avoue que je lui en ai voulu. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait pleurer autant pour ce salaud, mais là...

- C'est à cause de cette solitude. C'est dévastateur. Le Maître en souffre autant que lui. Il n'aurait jamais tué le Docteur, expliqua John

- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop pitié de lui.

- Je sais. Moi non plus, mais c'est un fait.

- Alors, tous ces nouveaux Seigneurs du Temps vont aussi en souffrir ?

- Non. Ils n'auront pas connu mieux, mais c'est sûr qu'aussitôt que l'un d'entre eux va mourir, ils vont tous en souffrir, étant donné leur nombre.

- Ils vont sûrement être très proches.

- Et ils vont tout faire pour se retrouver et se regrouper. C'est sûr. Tu ferais pareil s'il n'y avait plus qu'une vingtaine d'être humains sur toute la planète ou dans tout l'univers.

- Sans aucun doute. Je suis désolé pour Donna. Si j'avais su... se désola le capitaine.

- Elle serait partie quand même, mais je compte bien la revoir au mariage du Docteur. »

.

Le jour du mariage, tout le monde était présent. Jack avait amené quelqu'un, son nouvel amant, Alonzo. De plus, Alonzo avait connu le Docteur. Il lui avait sauvé la vie sur le Titanic. Alors, ce fut un plaisir pour lui d'accompagner Jack pour cet événement. Alonzo était un homme discret, du même genre que Ianto. Pour John, c'était certain que Jack le considérait un peu plus qu'un simple amant. Il ne l'avouera jamais, bien sûr.

Il y avait Martha et Mickey avec leur fille. La famille Tyler. Sarah Jane et Luke. Amy et Rory et un couple avec un bébé que le Docteur lui présenta comme étant son ami Craig avec sa copine Sophie et leur fils Alfie.

Donna était là aussi avec Shawn, sa fille de 6 ans aussi rousse qu'elle ( elle s'était probablement régénérée quelque part pour éventuellement devenir cette adolescente gothique) sa mère et son grand-père. Il les accueillit.

« Bonjour petit frère. Je t'avais dit que je la retrouverais! lui dit Donna, parlant de sa fille.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

- Vous êtes John Smith ? devina Wilfred.

- Oui, c'est moi. Enchanté.

- Elle nous a tellement parlé de vous. Vous êtes exactement comme le Docteur ! s'étonna-t-il.

- Plus maintenant. Vous allé voir, affirma-t-il, les invitant à s'installer.

- Je veux te présenter quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il pour Donna.

- Une petite amie j'espère ! » Dit-elle. Il ne répondit pas, mais lui sourit.

Il arriva auprès de sa bien-aimée, que Donna regarda étonnée. Elle était svelte. Elle avait une peau blanc-bleutée, des cheveux bleus et des yeux de chat violets. Elle portait une robe blanche, qui lui rappelait ces femmes en Inde. Il émanait d'elle un aura étrange.

« Donna, je te présente Brelyna. Oui c'est ma petite amie. Brelyna voici ma sœur de métacrisis, Donna Noble.

- Enchantée Donna, lui dit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

- Mon Dieu! excuse moi, mais est-ce que vous êtes une fée ou une elfe ? Vous êtes superbe.

- Je suis une néréide de la planète Zéta. Un peuple semi-aquatique.

- Et matriarcal, ajouta John.

- En plus ! J'aimerais bien visiter votre planète.

- Zéta est une planète-océan et les terres émergées sont plutôt hostiles, mais ça me ferait plaisir de vous la faire visiter.

- J'aimerais vraiment ça. Je peux vous présenter à mon grand-père ? il adore les non-terriens.

- Si vous voulez. »

Elle la présenta à Wilfred. Il était effectivement très intéressé par les sociétés extra-terrestres,depuis qu'il avait connu le Docteur. Ce dernier vint les interrompre. Il portait son habit noir et son haut-de-forme. Sans oublier le nœud papillon en velours noir. Donna le reconnu immédiatement, malgré la régénération.

- Mon Dieu, Docteur ! John avait raison, vous êtes vraiment différent. Vous avez l'air de plus en plus jeune. La prochaine fois vous allez vous régénérer en ado.

- Donna Noble. On n'insulte pas le marié, lui dit-il, elle l'enlaça.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir, Docteur !

- Je suis content que tu sois venu à mon mariage.

- Qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- Tu le sais. Tu l'a déjà vu : River Song.

- Oh, l'archéologue de la bibliothèque, mais elle est...

- Non et elle ne sais rien de la bibliothèque. Wilfred les interrompit :

- Docteur, c'est vous ? Vous avez changé.

- Oui, mais c'est toujours moi. Content de vous revoir, Wilfred.

- Oh ! moi aussi. Le mariage du Docteur. Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça. Ça veut dire que vous êtes mort.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Quand je suis allé vous voir au mariage de Donna. Je mourrais déjà.

- Mais c'était six mois plus tard.

- Pour moi, c'était quelques heures plus tard.

- Oh, ça veut dire que c'est à cause de moi que...

- Je ne regrette rien Wilfred. Je vais bien.

- Vous avez l'air beaucoup plus heureux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

- Je dois y aller. Ma future épouse va arriver. »

.

000

Il observa le mariage. Son propre mariage. C'était l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. River, si belle dans sa robe bleue. Elle était si heureuse et lui aussi. Quelle soirée et quelle nuit ça avait été. Tout ses amis s'étaient rassemblés ici. Tous les gens qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

River n'était plus. Il avait dû la laisser aller à la bibliothèque même en sachant qu'elle y trouverait sa mort. Encore un horrible point fixe dans l'univers et il ne pouvait y échapper. L'amour de sa vie disparue, pour sauver le temps et l'espace, encore une fois. Tous ces gens ici n'étaient plus. Il y avait bien Jack quelque part et John Smith aussi, qui sauvait probablement des planètes et des mondes, dans son propre univers.

Le monde de Pete Tyler, mais Pete n'était plus. Maintenant, c'était le monde de John Smith. Il y avait une nouvelle génération de Seigneurs du Temps. Une petite consolation et, quelque part parmi eux, son fils Jonathan.

Il ne voulait pas le voir, car la vie lui enlevait toujours les gens qu'il aimait. Alors, Jonathan était mieux loin de lui. Tout le monde était mieux loin de lui. Il ne voyait plus personne. Il se fondait dans la masse, lorsque le besoin de communiquer devenait intolérable. Il ne sauvait presque plus de planètes ou de peuples. Pas même la Terre et les humains. John et Jack étaient là pour le faire à sa place. Secondés par une relève prometteuse de Seigneurs du Temps. Il pouvait prendre sa retraite si l'on peut dire. Il aurait souhaité un peu plus de générosité de la part de la vie, avec tout ce qu'il avait accompli. Mais il n'y avait rien. Juste les regrets, le chagrin et son éternelle amie, la solitude.

La Fin


End file.
